WTF
by Vampress2802
Summary: This is a humorous story about a girls night with Ruby, that turns into a body swapping frenzy! ALL SHIPS will be mentioned and anything can happen when your body hopping... girls become guys, guys become girls and there's going to be whole lot of sexual innuendos. LOL Give it a shot you might just find yourself smiling and laughing even on a bad day. SQ, EC, SQ, RS, ETC ALL SHIPS!
1. Chapter 1

"**WTF" This is my second fanfiction on this site. I am trying to reach my goal reviews, follows or at least favorites of 1,000 maybe that's a bit much I'll take 200… It would be the most humbling and flattering thing ever. I have never seen this storyline done before and although SwanQueen, SwanHook and EvilCharming are the top story pairings, I was hoping that you guys might give this a try. There will however be some funny mentions of each SHIP including SwanQueen and who knows with body jumping you just might see you ship in this story ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my evil twisted little mind and the twisted storylines.**

"Welcome Home!" The diner rang loudly. After their trip to Neverland and upon their returning; the residents thought it would be great to throw a welcome home party for their friends.

Snow, Charming, Emma, Henry, Gold, Belle, Hook, Tinkerbell, Regina and Neal walked into Granny's and was embraced with hugs and offered drinks.

"Hey Henry!" Some kids yelled from the back of the diner.

"Hey guys" Henry yelled back and ran toward his friends.

Food and drinks were on the bar, an assortment of cakes, cookies, pies and entrees dishes like Granny famous overpriced burgers, stakes, casseroles and Regina's favorite assortment of salad dishes.

Belle and Gold moved to a booth in the back, Belle insisted sitting near the children and Emma, and Neal moved next to the bar to greet Granny and Ruby, since Snow and Charming was already embracing them.

"Hey Rubes" Emma said as the young red hair streaked brunette embraced her tightly.

"Emma! I missed you sooo much"

Emma chuckled "I missed you too, Ruby"

"Hey?" Snow said with a fake frown "I didn't get all that"

Ruby and Emma smiled and turned to Snow although Ruby never removed her arm from around Emma's shoulder. "Well I missed you guys too, but Emma is my partner in crime" she said with a laugh. Snow and Charming laughed and playfully rolled their eyes and turned to get plates.

Hook and Tinker Belle stood next to the door with Regina. "So Regina this is your town?" Tink said in her thick accent. "Why aren't you greeting your friends?"

"Who invited the bitch of enchanted forest past" Leroy said walking pass Regina and throwing his thumb back.

"Well there's your answer" Hook whispered to Tink. Regina glared and him and then turned to Leroy.

"Leroy" Archie and Snow said at the same time.

"No its okay" Regina said with her signature smile. "I missed you too troll" Leroy just grunted and walked away "Bitch" he shot back loud enough for only her to hear.

"Leroy" Granny warned overhearing him, with her keen k9 hearing "Behave. Regina is just as welcomed as anyone else." She said walking over toward the short haired brunette. "The Queen saved us" she said with gratitude, Regina taken back by being defended, just nodded stiffly and tried to give her best politician smile.

"Yeah well she also was the one that created the damn thing, so she basically just covered up her fuck up!" Leroy yelled.

"Leroy, the children" Snow growled giving him a scolding look. Leroy just rolled his eyes and grabbed a drink from the bar.

"Well who do we have here?" Granny said looking at her guests and ignoring Leroy.

"Well my dear I'm…" Hook began with a smile and sticking his hand out toward the older woman.

"The pirate who stole the magic bean, that was supposed to get us home and left us to die. Yes I know who you are." Granny said with distain.

"So you do" he said quietly dropping his smile and hand and walked away from her toward the bar.

"This is…" Regina began

The bell that hung from the door of the now packed establishment chimed to let everyone know of a new guest, the cool night air whizzed out as the door closed. Everyone turned to see who it was, while Granny finished introducing herself.

"Green?" a quiet voice came from behind them. Tink turned around to see a woman dressed in a dark blue cloak and black gloves.

"Blue" Tink said softly staring at her former mentor. The two women just stood staring at each other neither knew what to say.

"It's good to see you" Blue said smiling. Tink nodded and smiled back.

"TINK!" someone yelled from behind Blue. A woman dressed in a bright pink dress that came down to her calves and pink boots with her hair pulled into a curly pony tail, stepped from behind Blue; her face full excitement.

"Nova!" Tink shouted excitedly.

The fairy ran to her knocking Regina back a little. "I have missed you so much! Where have you been? Everyone was asking for you, we thought you were still in the Enchanted Forest" Nova asked innocently.

"I've missed you too" Tink said hugging her old friend back.

Nova sneaked a look at Blue and then grabbed Tink hand. "Come! Let's go sit, we have tons to talk about" she said pulling the former fairy to the booth nearest to them.

Now alone, Blue acknowledged the woman standing before her. "Regina" Blue said to the former Queen.

"Blue" Regina said with a hint of snide.

Blue sighed and smiled "Why must we always fight, it's a party, a welcome home party for everyone, including you" she said taking off her cloak and placing it on her arm and placing the gloves in the pockets.

Regina just rolled her eyes and walked toward the bar. She grabbed a cup of what looked like cider and took a healthy gulp and instantly wished she didn't. She heaved a cough as the strong bitter liquid crawled its way down her throat.

"Too strong for ya sister?" a small gruff voice said.

Regina tried hard to not show her discomfort as the cider made its way to the bottom of her empty stomach, her eyes watered and her back arched as she knelt over with her arms on the bar and coughed a long raspy cough.

Leroy chuckled and patted the former Queen's back "Well it's not for the weak" he said as Regina reared up abruptly, shaking him off her and gave him a warning glare.

"Leroy! I told you to stop spiking the drinks with the flying Dutch man crap! You're gonna kill someone with that stuff!" Red yelled. "Regina, are you okay?" she asked concerned when Regina awkwardly cleared her throat and quickly wiped her eyes.

Regina glared at the young brunette for putting her on spot and making a scene "I'm fine!" she barked agitated. Leroy just smiled at her and she glared back at him. Then slowly sliding her Evil Queen mask on, she looked at him like a cat staring at a canary.

"It's not that it was too strong" she said smiling down at the man. "No, it's just that the cider gives it a bit of a weird taste that I'm not used too"

Leroy looked at her skeptically "You drink flying Dutch man… straight" he asked grinning once he received the attention of a few patrons Regina just arched an eyebrow and said "That's right munchkin, no chaser"

"Yea right, and I'm Happy" Leroy said with a chuckle.

"Well then let's see… if you man enough… Or dwarf enough" she said as an afterthought.

Leroy's face became red with anger "Are you challenging me to a drinking contest witch?" he said glaring and getting closer to her as if it to intimidate her.

She knelt down and met him the rest of the way "Just one, if you can handle it" she said with a smile.

"Oh you don't even wanna know the trouble you just got yourself in. you minus well prepare to lose Bi…"

"Leroy!" Snow growled again. He gave him is best smile and just turned a glared at Regina

"Regina that stuff is really strong and…" Granny started

"Just get it!" Regina scowled at her.

"Fine" Granny growled at her "You wanna burn your damn throat out then go right on ahead. I'm just gonna say this right here and now, you keel over and die, me and mine are not responsible" she said throwing down her drying towel and went in the back to retrieve the deadly cocktail.

This got everyone's attention and some even started to surround them. "Um… Look love, I've lost some of my best men to a bet like this you sure you wanna challenge… him?" Hook said gesturing to Grumpy. Regina just simply smiled and turned when Granny placed a medium size silver canteen on the counter.

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked

"Language Ms. Swan" Regina said frowning her face at the young blonde "That is what we're drinking" she said watching as Granny poured a light brownish liquid into two shot glasses. "What no tall glasses?" she scoffed.

"I'm only giving you the drinking requirement that board of alcohol says I'm licensed to serve and besides poison control says it has to be at least three ounces to cause internal bleeding, this glass holds two" Granny grinned wickedly as the others around her cringed "Believe me, this is more than enough" she added picking it back up and putting the top on the medium size silver can.

Emma picked up the can when Granny sat it back down "Wait a minute this has a picture of a man scrubbing the docks with this stuff…" Regina rolled her eyes and then Emma gasped

"The can says 'used to clean docks' and even then you must add water and use thick latex gloves" She exclaimed placing the can back on the bar with a disgusted thud. "This is stupid, you guys are going to kill yourselves!"

"Will you calm down, before you scare the children and most importantly my son" Regina said turning to Emma. Red rolled her eyes at how Regina singled out Henry "you worry too much Ms. Swan, someone would began to think you actually care about what happens to the 'Evil' Queen" Regina said with her signature smirk.

Emma gave her a knowing look that said 'You know I care.

"Yea Emma, don't worry" Charming said smiling hard

"You're encouraging this?" Snow asked surprised at her husband.

Charming's smile faulted just a bit then he added "Well… come on it is a party, and besides no one has a problem drinking Pepsi and they use that stuff to clean tires with."

"This is going to end so bad" Snow wined shaking her head and placing her hand on her forehead.

Charming smiled and walked over to where his worried wife and Ruby were standing and kissed her forehead, causing a groan and snarl look from Regina.

"Come on, Leroy is the town drunk…" Charming began

"Hey…" Leroy chimed in

"I mean that as a compliment" Leroy looked at him skeptically "Meaning you can hold your own and Regina's a big girl, we can all vouch that she can handle herself. So let's just let them have this" he said smiling even harder.

Ruby stepped closer to the couple when he let go of Snow "Very poetic David" she said smiling

"I try" he said grinning from ear to ear

Ruby sucked her teeth and looked at him arching an eyebrow "$50 says Leroy's on his ass" Charming looked at Ruby and scoffed "You're on; Leroy pours this stuff on his cereal"

"Yea we'll see about that" Ruby said shaking his hand

Snow rolled her eyes and looked at Granny "Alright, you guys ready?"

Regina just turned facing Leroy and began lifting the little shot glass to her mouth and Leroy did the same. Everyone collectively took a deep breath as the glass reached both Leroy's and Regina's mouth but before the liquid touched their lips Regina stopped. "Wait" she said grabbing Leroy's glass and sitting it on the bar. Everyone exhaled slowly.

"Chickening out?" Leroy said trying to sound brave but Regina could see the hint of relief.

"Please" she said with a scowl. "I just preferred ice in mine" and with a quick wave of her hand two small ice cubes were presented on the bar on a white napkin. She picked up one and threw it in her mouth.

"Hey, we agreed no chasers!" Leroy yelled after Regina chewed her ice "I hardly call frozen WATER a chaser" she said "but if you feel cheated please feel free to eat the other one" Leroy narrowed his eyes but snatched the ice cube off the napkin and threw it in his mouth. "Satisfied?" Regina said as Leroy swallowed the last bits of the ice cube. She picked up her glass and held it to her mouth. Leroy did the same and they both threw back their glasses at the same time and everyone watched intensively as they both slammed their glass down with a bang.

Regina swallowed and Leroy followed behind everyone looked between the two. Several seconds passed and nothing happened. "Well that was… dissatisfying" Tink said with a huff.

"Hold on love, it's not over yet" Hook said "Watch, the challenge is not all in the drinking it's how long you last after"

Regina was the first to show signs; her eyes went wide and began go gloss over and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"Getting to you huh? Sister" Leroy teased when suddenly his eyes crossed and he fell off his bar stool and he grabbed his stomach.

Everyone gasped and inched forward just a little, but no one touched him, unsure of what to do.

Regina began to chuckle when suddenly she broke out into a fit of coughs her chest became tight and her coughs became more extreme and her eyes began to water. She slid of her stool as graceful as she could while trying to expel whatever her body was trying to push up out of her throat. Snow quickly came to her side while Charming and Ruby tried to help Grumpy stand.

Snow patted Regina's back until the older brunette arched her back, lifted her chin and let out the loudest, manliest belch possible and the entire diner fell silent. Regina's eyes were the size of golf balls. Had she really belched that loudly? Her hand quickly flew to her mouth and her cheeks redden mortified.

"Excuse me" she said quietly behind her hand looking around the room wondering who all heard her unladylike burp. The only person not affected was henry who was trying desperately to calm his erratic giggling. She was about to apologize again when her chest tightened and a tiny 'hiccup' escaped and then the room hurled with laughter.

Regina blushes a dark shade of red and fought the smile trying hard to grace her face.

"Alright Regina" Red yells pleased "Who knew you could hold your liquor" she added throwing her arm around a surprised Regina. "Pay up Charming!" she yelled Charming smiled and shook his head but went into his pocket and pulled out a $50 and slammed into her hand.

"Who knew?" he said smiling

"I did! That's who! Come on, she's not called the evil queen because of the tight black leather and all that cleavage! She had to earn that tile people!" Ruby yelled

"Let's not scratch the still healing scabs on those wounds just yet, okay there Ruby" Snow said patting her friends back.

"Okay, Okay… fine you can handle your Dutchman, I'll give you that, but I still don't like you" Leroy said glaring at Regina

"And I'd kill you did" Regina said smiling

"HaHaHa always the kidder" Snow growled at her step mother

"Whooooo IS IT ME OR DO YOU GUYS FEEL SUPER PUMPED!" Ruby yelled

"I think it's only you miss Lucas" Regina said staring at the overly excited woman

Ruby gasped loudly causing everyone to look at her "GIRLS NIGHT OUT!" she screamed

"No" Emma, Snow, Ashley, and Granny said at the same time.

"Um.. Granny no offense but you're not invited" Ruby said looking at the older woman

"I wasn't the last time and that didn't keep you, Snow, Ashley and Belle from keeping me up all night" she growled back

Ruby just waved her away "Awe, Come on guys" Ruby pleaded

"I really can't this time, Alexandra is at her grandparents and Thomas and I are having and interruption free night" she said with a smile and Ruby cheers for her rather loudly "On that note" she said glancing at her watch "Thomas, should be off work soon and I want to meet him there so goodnight ladies" she said kissing the cheeks of Belle, Snow, and Ruby and a quick nod to both Emma and Regina. "Stay out of trouble" she said mostly to Ruby than anyone else and with that she turned grabbed her coat that was in one of the booths and left.

"I'm in" Tink said walking up to the bar where the woman now stood "If you'll have me"

"Heck yea! I'm Ruby by the way" she said extending her hand

"Tinkerbelle" she said shaking Ruby's hand

"I thought you would want to spend your first night back with the other fairies" Snow said

"Nova just told me what a NUN is in this land and… no, Hell no in fact" all the ladies laughed

"Well feel free to drink with us anytime" Ruby said smiling hard at her new friend

"Come on Emma if anyone deserves a drink it's you and Snow… please"

"What about Henry?" Emma said

"Henry can stay with David" Snow said

"Or me, I am his mother" Regina said glaring between the two women

"Whoa there skipper" Ruby said "You're not getting outta this that easy, after swallowing that Dutchman with only a few tears, a burp and a hiccup. You have to go drinking with us"

"Yea Regina, it would be so fun" Tink said grabbing her shoulder. Regina looked between Ruby and Tink shaking her head "I'm going to regret this… fine I'm in"

"Now you two have to go" Ruby said

Snow looked at Emma and shook her head "Fine" she finally said rolling her eyes

"Come on Emma you're my wingman, you have to come" Ruby begged

"Alright I'm in" Emma said smiling.

"Can I come?" a shy voice asked from behind

The girls turned to see Belle standing timidly behind them. Ruby smirked and walked over to her and then looked her up and down and playfully said "I don't know… can you channel your inner Lacey?"

Belle and the others burst out laughing except Tink who was in the dark about the inside joke.

"Oh, don't tease, I'm so ashamed" she said covering her face bashfully.

"Who's Lacey?" Tink said which caused Ruby to laugh even harder

"Well the cliff notes, are that when Belle lost her memories, Regina gave her the memories of a steamy bartender version of Ruby"

"Yea Lacey had nothing on me though; she was out on a date with Rumplestilskin and getting pinned in the alley by some bouncer"

"Stop" Belle urgently whispered to Ruby when Rumple walked over to stand next to the giggling bunch. He placed a hand on Belle's lower back and kissed her cheek causing the girls to giggle even harder.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rumplestilskin asked

"Nothing" Belle said trying to hide her smile but glaring at the others.

"Nothing really, just talking about the past and how everyone has changed" Ruby said walking slowly to the back of the bar "You know Emma accepting she's the savior, Regina hanging up her Evil cape, Snow living on the edge, Tink… not accepting her nun sisters" Ruby said smiling when the girls giggled again "and Belle … sweet Belle going from timid librarian by day to a drink slinging alley humping…"

"Ruby" Belle yelled and chased after the young waitress

"Bartender by NIGHT! Ahhhhhh" she screamed as Belle caught her with the help of Snow who blocked Ruby's path.

"How… nice" Rumple said not wanting to relive that particular part of his life again. "Belle honey, are you ready to go?" he asked as Belle let go of Ruby after a quick jab to the ribs.

"Oh, um… I was going out with the girls" Belle said timidly.

"Alright, well have fun" he said disappointed, that his first night back would be alone and not with her, and began walking toward the door.

"Rumple wait!" she called to him. She looked at the girls and smiled "I'll meet you girls outside" she grabbed her coat from the booth and walked out with Rumple.

"Come on guys, the night is young and thanks to Regina so are we!" Ruby yelled grabbing hold of Snow and Emma pulling them toward the door. Tink grabbed Regina "Come on girls first rounds on me!" Ruby said waving Charming's $50 bill in the air.

As they reached the door everyone put on their coats and the guys met up with them "Where is everyone going?" Charming asked as Neal, Hook and Blue joined him

"Girls night out" Ruby announced

"With her" Blue said gesturing toward Regina

"Well they very well couldn't invite a nun, now could they?" Regina snarled back buttoning up her coat.

"I'm sure it would be a lot safer than drinking with a murderer" Blue said with a glare.

"Blue, don't worry" Snow said stepping between the two women. "We're all going to be fine" Than she turned to Charming "It's you and Henry tonight, have fun okay" she said leaning into Charming for a kiss. Once he pulled back he spoke again.

"Always, you be safe… watch Regina" he said whispering the last part.

Regina rolled her eyes but Snow smiled and nodded subtlety

With their coats on they strolled outside just in time to see Belle passionately kissing Rumple, her hands around his neck and his around her waist.

"Whooooo" Ruby teased causing Belle to break free of Rumple and Laugh and the other chimed in when she gave him one final peck and walked over to the group. "Whooooo, Hot Mama!" Ruby yelled again.

"Stop it" Belle said playfully shoving Ruby. The group walked toward 'The Rabbit Hole' smiling and laughing talking about nothing in particular. Regina just seemed to fade into the back of the group in deep thought, everyone seemed to have found their, someone, Regina thought as her smile disappeared from her face. Why hadn't she? She craved love so much it hurt, she cursed an entire land in the name of it and yet still nothing. She scuffed to herself even the dark one, the one who made the damn thing got his happy ending but alas as usual she was left alone.

"You know you can have that, what they have… happiness" Tink said bringing her back to reality

"I do have that I'm very happy, I have my son back and what seems like a mending relationship with Snow and… others" Regina said looking at the fairy.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about but if you don't wish to discuss it then we won't"

"Come on slow pokes!" Ruby called and Tink and Regina caught up as the group as they turned into the bar. It was packed of course with young and old patrons. The girls removed their coats and went straight to the bar. Rock music blared through the speakers that hung on every corner of the place and the floor. The bar was long and wide, fully stocked with all kinds of delicious sinful drinks. On the opposite side, far in the back was a section for fun and games Pool tables, strip poker tables, and darts. A juke box sat lit up and bright and slightly out of place in this establishment; but it sat against the walls separating the dance floor from the games section. The air smelled sweet and tangy, it was musky but comfortable; the center of the place was filled with dancing teens.

"Hey, let me get a round of tequila and a round of vodka, for me and my friends!" Ruby yelled at the bartender. He nodded until he saw Regina

"No funny business this is a neutral place! No fights! No Magic! Understood?" he yelled over the music.

"Crystal!" Regina yelled back with a quick glare for added enfaces he nodded and agreed. He pulled out six shot glasses from the bottom of the bar and slammed them on the counter he then took out the tequila and poured them all in a row. "Since you brought me got 4 new customers, first rounds on the house" he stated looking at the women and nodding at Ruby.

"Hell yea, thanks Bernard!" Ruby yelled and grabbed a shot glass. Everyone did the same except Snow "Um… can I get a club soda" she asked the bartender when he reappeared, and Ruby shook her head "No! Girls night means, you have to do as your girls" she yelled waving Bernard away.

"But I'm not much of a drinker" she said looking at the group

"Neither am I, but I'm going to try this… whatever it is" Tink said

"I don't know about this, if we're all drunk, no one is going to be the responsible one"

"Ugh… Jesus Snow, unclench for five minutes and live a little! Are you Bad Ass Snow White, beloved defender and rightful ruler of the enchanted forest, or timid grade school teacher Mary-Margret?" Ruby yelled

Snow dropped her Jaw ready to defend her actions but instead she just grabbed her shot glass and knocked it back. Slamming the small shot glass on the counter "Bad Ass Snow White!" she yelled wiping her mouth. All the girls cheered and Emma and Belle was a bit stunned at Snow's boldness to repeat Ruby's phrase. They all grabbed their shots as the bartender refilled Snow's and held their glasses up.

"Here's to, new changes, new friends and…" Belle started

"…Getting into a whole lot trouble tonight!" Ruby yelled and with that the first group shot was downed together they all slammed their glasses down, throats burning and eyes watering "Whooooo" they collectively cheered

"Bartender hit us!" Ruby yelled and that's how the rest of the night went, after five more shots a couple of young guys dressed in jeans and rock shirts with black eye liner on barged over bumping Regina and Emma out of the way to get to the bar. One had a red and Black hair fashioned into a Mohawk, the sides were lightly shaved to show short hair he'd gelled down. while the other had long blonde hair with blue and green streaks through it, both guys were fairly built, the one with the Mohawk more than the other.

"Hey watch it" Emma yelled

"Bite me bitc…" the one with the red Mohawk stared to say when he glanced at who he was speaking to. His jaw dropped and he frantically hit his friend on the shoulder "Dude, Dude, Dude, Dude" he said never taking his eye off the blonde.

"What man" the blonde boy said and turned to glare at his friend when he too stopped dead in his tracks. "No fucking way" he said

"Excuse me" Emma said

"Dude, you're Emma Swan!" the blonde said

"Yea so" Emma said annoyed

"So? Dude you're like my fucking hero, man" he said ecstatic

Emma sighed irritated rolling her eyes she hated everyone pining over her being the savior "Yea, I kind a get that a lot" she said uninterested.

"We're kind of in the middle of something" Regina said stepping beside the blonde, feeling Emma's mood dying down from the unwanted attention; but that didn't seem to help, because now the young guys gawked even more at her.

"You're … you're…" the one with the Mohawk stuttered

"The Evil Queen, yes I know" Regina said deadpan irritated even more with these two idiots

"Oh My Fucking God, this is not happening, I fucking LOVE YOU! You are like way passed being my hero you're my fucking idol!" he finally got out and Regina actually frowned

"What?" they all collectively said

"I'm Travis and this is Randy, god the guys are gonna be so sick when they find out we had drinks with Emma Swan and the Evil Queen" the boy with the Mohawk said "Please you got to let me kiss you… I… I mean buy you drink" he said mortified that he slipped up. The other girls stood shock

"Wait, you and others… like me… like I have a fan base?" Regina asked shocked but then smiled

"Hell yea! The biggest!" Randy said ecstatic

"People actually like me?" she asked again

"Like you? You're adored by thousands!" Travis exclaimed

"I thought I would hated, you know with the curse and all" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh no way, most of us were either dirt poor or betrothed to marry some snotty bitc…" he started but stopped when he saw Snow.

"What about me? Do I have a fan base?" Snow asked innocently

"Oh yeah, sure, … I don't follow but yea you and um… you husband got fans out there too. You can probably find a few in here somewhere" he said looking around.

"What about me" Ruby said

The two guys looked at each other and smiled "Ew, I don't want to know" Ruby said disgusted

"No no no were just messing with you, yea you have one to called the little reds or something but you have one and so do you" the Travis pointed his beer to Belle.

"Me? I got a fan base?"

"Yea, but it filled with like nerds and emo kids" Randy said

Ruby burst out laughing "What's an Emo?" Belle asked confused

"Really dark nerds, that hate the world but desperately want to fall in love… yea your fans are call RumBelles for you and Rumplestil…" Randy started when Travis elbowed him hard in the side.

"Oh man, what the fuck?" he said angry

"You know if you say his name he'll come" Travis warned

"Oh yea, right good looking out" he said clinking his glass to Travis'

"What?" Belle asked amused at the two boys

"You know if you say… the dark ones name, he appears" Travis said

"Yeah he's like beetle juice" Randy said and Emma actually laughed at how serious both guys were being. They laughed with her and the others joined in also.

"So anyway, what are you having?, wait no let me order for you, there a drink here named after your followers" Randy excitedly said to Regina. "Bartender let me a round of the Evil Regals" he called down the bar.

"EvilRegals?" Regina questioned

"Yeah, I don't get it, but the name's bitchin right? Evil cause you are and Regal because… I don't know, I thought it was like a playoff your name or something but did you know that Regal is an actual word? Something about magnificent or dignified, whatever… that's all you anyway, so yeah" he said not really paying attention to the group; sliding each person a red and black drink with a cut cherry on the side of the glass. The black liquid was at the bottom and the red liquid was on top. It smelled like cherries and something strong Regina couldn't put her finger on.

"Now these drinks are strong as hell, you know… just like the person there inspired by" Randy said making Regina smile hard and him matching it… glad that she wasn't thinking, he was being to forward.

"Regina I can't believe you have a fan base" Snow said and Tink nodded both astonished

"You so am I" Regina said not taking her eyes off Randy who was quite literally trying to imagine what she was wearing underneath her white button up and tight black skirt.

"Why? It makes since, you're a rebel, teens love rebels" Belle said making Regina finally take her eyes off Randy.

"Yeah I guess your right" she said agreeing

Everyone grabbed a drink "Wait, before we drink this, you gotta do something rad… you gotta do something really awesome, please, I'm begging you" Randy pleaded.

"Like what?" Regina inquired tilting head slightly back afraid of the answer

"Have you ever done a body shot? Like a real one" Randy said lifting his eyebrows

"She's not doing that!" Emma said sternly

"Why what is it?" Snow asked confused

"It where you lay on the bar and have some drink the shot from your belly button or whatever other part of your body that can hold liquid" she said "Were drunk, but not that drunk"

"What about the human waterfall?" Travis said

"Yea, yea" Randy agreed "We pour liquor down our chest and you guys drink it, so instead of our tongues on you, you're tongues are on us" he said smiling wickedly "You have total control" he hurried and added as good measure looking at Regina, who literally only heard total control and was all in.

Over hearing the conversation what seemed like half the establishment had eyes on the group.

"No"

"Fine"

Emma and Regina said at the same time "What you actually want to do this?" Emma asked a little disgusted but more so surprised

"Yes, I don't get to hang out much and I'm not sure when I'll ever experience this again but.. I don't know, maybe it's the drinks talking but life is too short and I want to grab it by the balls before it gets away" she said with a evil smile "That and I can't let down my fans" she said smiling even more wickedly "They'll grow bored and leave me, right guys?" she asked and both guys shook their heads briskly.

"So, I'm in"

"YEAH!" the crowd roared "BODY SHOTS! BODY SHOTS!"

"Who am I drinking off of?" she asked smiling big, at least 10 guys and a few girls jumped at the chance to get the Evil Queen to drink off them.

"Me!" they yelled but Randy had his shirt off in seconds flexing his strong pecks and hard abs

"Oh my god he looks like Hercules" Ruby muttered

Regina arched and eye brow staring at the boy biting her lip "I'm going to get into so much trouble doing this" she said to herself biting her bottom lip. "Randy it is!" she shouted standing close to the boy.

Travis stood disappointed, Ruby nudged Emma encouraging the blonde to go ahead and live a little.

She sucked her teeth "Ugh fine" Emma said "One drink got it, but you're doing me" _'I know I'm clean'_ she thought to herself getting up on the bar.

Snow shook her head "Come on guys I think this has gone too far" she said walking over to Regina to try and talk some sense into her step mother whom she knew would be mortified in the morning when she realized what she did tonight but Ruby blocked her way

"Come on Snow, they want to do this, one more shot and that's it, we'll go home, but you have to drink one too" Ruby pleaded

Snow looked unsure but she didn't want to be the party pooper "Just one more?"

Ruby put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers so Belle could see "Promise" she said with a nod and Belle giggled

"Okay one more drink" snow agreed

"Alright guys on the count of three were downing our EvilRegals!" Ruby shouted "1" Emma laid down and Randy raised his glass "2" Travis climbed up on the bar and kneeled over Emma, his knees pinning hers on both side and he poured his shot in her belly button. Emma gasped at the cold liquid but stayed still, Regina, whose skin tight skirt was already touching her knees, hiked it up just a bit more to her thigh causing more eyes on them.

"3!" Ruby shouted and threw back her drink everyone followed suit. The crowd cheered as Travis sucked and then licked Emma's belly button clean of all traces of alcohol and then took a victory lap for good measure. Emma held her breath and couldn't believe how aroused she was feeling having some stranger's tongue on her stomach. She giggled and sat up when Travis tongue turned into his teeth as he quickly and playfully nipped Emma's toned stomach.

Regina on the other hand had everyone jaw touching the floor not only had she successfully not spilled any of the drink on the floor but she also licked clean Randy's entire chest area clear of alcohol. As she made her way up to where his chin was Randy quickly dropped his head and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss and the crowd roared with satisfaction.

Randy put his hands on Regina's waist and Regina put one arm around his neck and the other laid flat on his chest. The couple stayed like that for a few seconds longer not even stopping to breathe.

"Okay" Tink said pulling Regina away from the boy "Jail for you she said pushing s grinning Regina into Ruby and Ice for you" she said to the boy shoving him away "take your friend with you"

Regina was grinning like a fool "Bartender another round of EvilRegals!" she yelled slamming another $50 bill down. The crowd cheered and Tink shrugged her shoulders "As long as no one gets jail time and pregnant tonight, what the hell!"

About 7 mixtures of StoryBrooke's strongest drinks ever, had the group split up and on their own all over the bar. Ruby and Regina was dancing on top the bar to Keisha's and Pitbull's 'Timber'. Belle and Tink were dancing in the crowd and Snow was grinding on some guy that favored Charming and Emma was lying on the pool table doing more body shots. Once the song ended and the DJ played Peaty Pablo's Freak-a-Leak, the night just seemed to blur together. Emma, Tink, and Regina found other college kids to dance with, and Ruby and Belle were on top of the bar pouring bottles on top of thirsty patrons.

"LAST CALL" the Bartender called out and the gang made their way back to the bar half stumbling and half blind. "Okaaaay Bruuuuuce" Ruby slurred "give us… draaaagooooon's breath for… da rooooooaaaaaad"

"No, I'm cutting you guys off I should have 4 drinks ago" he growled

"Come ooooon, its laaaaaassssst caaalll any… anyway" Ruby managed to get out smiling at Bernard.

"Yea Bruce" Belle said laughing

"I thought hiiiiis name waaaasssss Bradley" Tink said

"No its Todd" Snow joined in completely tickled

"No No NO I got it, it… I got It… its… Barn Yard?" Regina said scrunching her face making herself look even more drunk, if it were possible.

"Close its Bernard" the bartender corrected flatly not amused by the ladies

Regina snapped her fingers "Yup, that's it, that's it, now you said last call… by law… you have tooooo suuuurrrrrrvvve us" she said slamming her hand down in the bar top.

It was amazing how drunk these women were and yet still looked so composed other than the leaning and slurring. They looked ready for work the next day, well everyone except Emma who's shirt was still unbutton from the 3 other body shots she let two guys and a girl, she was certain, do off her.

"No by law I have the right to throw your drink asses out of her or call the law"

"Well I'm sheriff of these here parts and I say one more drink for the road there slick" Emma managed to get out in a country accent amazingly pronouncing every word perfectly.

"Come oooon, Bernaaaarrrrrrd one more drink and… then… then we go" Ruby said leaning over and drawing a lazy circle on his black sleeveless muscle shirt. He looked around the bar at the college kids anxiously awaiting his answer.

Bernard sighed heavily and placed 6 shot glasses on the bar top

"Yea!" everyone shouted

"The only reason I'm doing this is because the young kids would never come back if I denied their heroes their final drink" he said and grabbed a green bottle with a black label that was way at the top of the shelf.

He poured the liquid in each glass, down the row like usual then reached up and grabbed peach flavoring and finally vodka and a lighter. Pouring something his mouth first he put the lighter to his lips bent down and blew the liquid out making fire and lit the drinks, with one final glare and a wipe of his mouth with the bar towel he turned and walked away to take care of another customer.

Before they could grab them Tink stopped them "Let's do something really stupid and… and… and aaaaaadddddd thhhhiiiiisss ssssssssssssssttttttufffff" she said pulling out the last but of pixie dust Wendy had given her.

Looking at each other they all shrugged their shoulders throwing caution to the wind, they were too drunk to think better of it and Snow who was supposed to keep a protective eye on things was so far gone she was practically melted into Emma's side in order to stand upright, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Tink poured a little in each shot glass snuffing out the flame and turning the drink bright neon pink, then purple, and then blue and it just kept changing color. Their eyes glued to their glass, their drunken gaze taken over as they all stared at the mesmerizing color sequence.

"Okay!" Regina yelled "What did that guy teach me BOLO… no…no… wait" she said thinking hard everyone else grinning like mad and giggling as Regina tried hard to remember it.

"Shhhh… Shhhh…. Shhhh…. Be quiet be quiet I got it I got it" she said her eyes dropping into elongated blinks.

"No one's talking Regina" Belle said giggling

"No… I Know… I know… its… its… IT'S YOLO!" she finally said excited

"What did it mean again?" Emma said

"I think something about dying twice, or loving thrice" Snow said frowning trying to get her drunken thoughts in order

"Loving thrice?" Emma said laughing at her mother "That's not a real word"

"What? It isn't?" Snow said confused

"It doesn't matter… it doesn't matter… WE DRINK TO YOLO!" Regina yelled and the others patrons shouted YOLO as well, encouraging the drunken group.

"See you bitches on the other side" Tink yelled mimicking some young college girl from earlier, they all cheered again and just like before they all grabbed their glasses and threw the drinks back. And as all their senses faded and they slipped into a new found darkness the last sounds they heard were the crowds cheer and shout.

**The next morning **

Ruby stirred a little something heavy was on her chest and there was something long and thin tickling her nose and a smell she couldn't recognize. The heavy object that was constricting her tightened its grip alongside her waist and moved even closer to her making her sink further and further into a warm heat filled place. She heard what sounded like humming and a short swallow and knew the place she was being purposely shoved into was a neck. Some protective person's neck, she started to fade back to sleep when she realized what she had been doing the previous night.

'_The Bar'_ she thought _'Damn I must have been super wasted if I climbed in bed with some stranger…. I wonder who it is'_ she said smiling to herself _'probably some shocked college kid… who just got his world rocked'_ she said giggling to herself.

"What's amusing so early in the morning" a weirdly familiar voice asked her. It sounded older and more mature much to mature for a college freshman. She pulled back just a bit to see if she could see the persons face but it was too far over her but the hair, from what she can see was long light and sandy brunette… hair.

"You were amazing last night" the strangely familiar voice said again Ruby smiled but still couldn't shake why this person's voice sounded so familiar… than she recognized it. The smell the familiar accent… _'The smell, oh my fucking god that smell'_ she thought instantly and jerk hard away from the person she feared it was.

"Rumplestilskin!" she choked eyes wide and jaw slack

Rumple looked at her back but it wasn't surprise in his eyes it was worry and what looked like fear "What is it sweetheart?" he questioned feared etched on his features.

Ruby pushed him roughly away and jumped out of bed and released an earth shattering scream.

Snow stretched in her sleep not opening her eyes, just elongating her body and only stopped when she felt a body against her back. She turned over and snuggled up closer to Charming wrapping her hands around his waist.

"Good Morn…" she started but stopped the greeting and curiously rubbed the chest of person's body in front of her like it was brail _'Charming's body was much thicker and stronger than this' _she thought _'…and he didn't have…'_

"Hair?" she whispered mortified

The body she knew wasn't Charming turned over and faced her, her breath caught in her throat when she was met with short black hair and a sneaky grin

"Don't start something you can't finish love" he said

Snow scooted so far off the bed that she fell on the hard floor with a loud thud. Her face the look of a teen in a horror movie getting ready to meet her ultimate end. It was then she noticed she was dressed in only her bra and underwear she was completely mortified.

"Oh my God are you alright" he asked worried crawling to the other side of the bed.

"Hook!" she screeched

Tink woke up trying to stretch her body when she rolled over and fell onto a hard wooden floor

"Ow" she said quietly and sat up brushing her hair out of her face, the room she was in was dark but the light from the outside peered through what looked like a bedroom. She saw to sleeping figures and slowly stood from the floor, walking over to see who it was. She stopped short when she saw Emma and Henry sleeping soundly in the bed and she turned to walk up the stairs to find a bathroom.

…

Belle moved closer to the warm body in her arms, but when she tried to pull the person closer to her she was met with a grunt and small voice.

"Not so tight, mom" it said and she gasped and let go scooting back, throwing the cover off and sitting up.

"Who are you?" she questioned

Henry sat up to now rubbing his eyes and turning to face her

"Henry?" she whispered "What are you doing here?"

Henry not fully awake grumbled and pried open his eyes "What are you talking about I always sleep here"

"No you don't, where's Rumple?"

"Mr. Gold?" Henry asked frowning face now fully awake "Emma, are you okay?" he asked worry evident in his voice.

"I'm not Emma" She said standing

…

Emma woke with someone pulling her closer to them.

"Mmmm… it's too hot for that" she mumbled. She felt a strong hand snake across her stomach and pull her close anyway. She usually sleot with Henry but she knew his hands were not this big then she felt a hard broad chest press hard against her back and something else that was hard on her backside.

"That's because you make me hot" she heard an unmistakable voice whisper into her ear.

"David!" she yelled and tried to pry his arms from around her waist but he held her with a death grip.

"David? You know I like it when you say Charming" he seductively said kissing her neck.

"DAVID STOP! LET GO!" Emma shrieked kicking her feet wildly.

"Snow, honey, what's wrong?" he said letting go of his wife as she scrambled frantically off the bed and fell on the floor.

"What the fuck David" she yelled again

"What?" he said looking genuinely confused and standing wearing only his white boxer's.

"Jesus David put some damn clothes on!" she yelled and then looked down to see she was standing in one of Charming's shirts and black lace underwear.

"Snow, what's wrong?" he calmly asked and tried to approach her

"I'M NOT SNOW!" She yelled

…

Tink walked into the bathroom at the top of the stairs and opened the door flicking on the light she caught out the side of her eye something weird and glance to the mirror and was met with big brown eyes and short dark hair.

"Regina!" she said startled but noticed that the woman had said the same thing she rubbed her eyes and stepped forward and realized it wasn't Regina she was talking to, she was Regina.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed

"I'M NOT SNOW!" she heard someone yell; followed by the pounding of feet running up the stairs. She ran out the bathroom and into Emma and Henry

"Mom?" Henry asked

"No its Tink" Tinkerbelle yelled touching her chest of enfaces

"Grandpa!" He yelled running into Charming and Snow's room, they all followed "I think there's something wrong with my…" he stopped when he saw Charming staring dumb founded in a pair of jeans staring at a frightened looking Snow.

"What the fuck is going on!" Charming demanded but when Emma caught a glance of herself standing in the door way looking just as frightened as she felt, darkness took over and she felt her body hit the floor.

Regina woke with a start, when the sound of screaming was coming from the other room, she didn't resister that she was pulling what seemed like a million blankets off her but she just felt the need to get up an check out where the screaming was coming from. Once uncovered she began to stumble trying hard to get out of bed. It wasn't until she threw open the door that she realized she wasn't at home. Her body felt strange it was heavy and tired.

'Jesus, how much did I have to drink last night' she thought as she looked around this unfamiliar building. 'Apparently enough, not to make it home' she turned back to the room she just woke up in, and saw some familiar looking red floral wallpaper.

'_I'm at the B&B'_ she thought

Another scream sounded and she ran down the hallway she was in, in what seemed like record time, and climbed the steps two at a time.

"Get out of here now!"

"Ok…wait… hold on did do something wrong"

Regina heard a voice shouting and another one respond

"Get the hell out here before I rip to shreds you little pervert"

Regina heard the voice growl; she turned the corner only to have a young boy with light brown slam right into her dropping his stuff.

"Oh shit… I'm so so so so sorry um…" he stuttered afraid and then dressed only in his grey fruit of the looms boxers he ran down the stairs and out of the B&B.

"Ruby, what the hell is going on? What happened?" she heard herself ask the young wolf who was standing in her red bra and underwear toned abs and chest heaving.

Ruby just looked straight at her confusion and fear, her face turning as white as a ghost, she began pointing and stuttering at her but before Regina could register it Ruby's eyes rolled up in the top of her head and she dropped to the floor.

In fear of her friend and more in fear of the implications that the Evil Queen was the last one with the young wolf had her running to her side in an instant.

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! Are you…" she yelled but stopped when she looked down at her hands, and didn't recognize them. She frowned and turned them over, she looked down at what she was wearing, a long pink thick robe. She looked over to the wall by the door and saw a mirror and dresser, she stood and ran to it slamming so hard into the dresser that it caused most of its contents to shake and fall to the floor some things shattering the others just falling with a clunk and clank.

She looked at her face but didn't see her face her chest got heavy and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. "What the fuck?" was all she managed to whisper out before darkness took over and she felt herself fall to the floor. The last thought that ran through her mind was trying to process what she saw because the face looking back at her wasn't one that belong to her but that belonged to Mrs. Lucas.

**Okay guys tell me what you guys think if you saw any mistakes I apologize and this will be the last time you do because thanks to ****AddieGreysPPPEvilregal9119**** an awesome writer and reviewer she has agreed to be my beta. I'm soooo ecstatic! I have the second half of the next chapter already written but I want you guys to tell me who you would you like to see doing what in whose body…. And before you ask YES THE GUYS WILL BE JOINING OUR BODY JUMPING GANG AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO! *Gasp* "I know I know, so soon right?" please help me spread the word of this story tell your friends about it! **

**The title is easy, it's just "WTF" I sure you know why I named it that. *Evil grin***

**By the way the only guys playing along in this is Hook, Rumple, Charming, Neal and as bad as I want Robin Hood I would literally have to pull him out of my ass… to be in this story because as you guys know he's in the Enchanted Forest but if I get enough requests I'll find a way to throw him in promise but as always R&R they help me update faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Grins wildly* OMGG GUYS IM NOT JOKING IM BEING REALLY SERIOUS …4 REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER IS A HUGE IMPROVEMENT SINCE MY LAST STORY… and I love that you guys are enjoying it so much. **

**So after every switch I'll write in bold who is who now, and since Robin is a favorite he's being added in but at the end of this chapter… I need a cliff hanger and he, will be it!**

**I just woke up this morning at 5am… I might add… dreaming about this chapter and how I was going to add him in, and I jumped out of bed and was like "BRILLIANT!"**

**To all my RUMBELLES *Smiling* don't kill me… but I just thought it was too good to pass up… to call you guys nerdy emo's. I MEANT NO DISRESPECT… JUST A FEW LAUGHS… but you guys are so awesome that no one got offended, you guys just laughed it off. THANK YOU! **

**Shout outs**

**AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119- My first Reviewer YAY! (AND BETA)**

**Grace5231973- My Rumbelle fan that didn't get offended but laughed along (This Is why you guys are awesome… DUH!)**

**SnowingLover- *Typing non-stop since 5 this morning* Updating just for you!**

**Literariness- * Standing in a discreet location peering oddly out of a window… In cool shades and talking mysteriously in a walkie talkie* "Krrsk… Robin's getting added… Over" ^_^**

**Okay so here is the body chart **

***Pulls down cartoon Acme chat and holding a long pointer***

**Tink is Regina**

**Belle is Emma**

**Snow is Tink**

**Emma is Snow**

**Ruby is Belle**

**Regina is Granny (Will be explained)**

**Granny is Ruby (Again will be explained)**

**Okay now back to the story **

**Disclaimer: I only own my twisted little mind and storyline**

Regina was the first to wake up, her body was heavy as she lifted it off the floor. She glanced over to Ruby, who was still lying sprawled by the foot of the bed, wearing only her under clothes. Regina bent down and quickly regretted it when a sharp pain went up her spine

"Ah shh" she hissed refusing to let herself curse again. She gently tapped the young wolf's face to wake her and she slowly came too.

Regina was so close to the young woman face that when Ruby opened her eyes Regina could see her pupils shrink dramatically as release a piercing scream.

"Ahhhh!"**Granny**/ Ruby yelled quickly standing "What the hell is going on?"

"Ruby! Stop yelling! Granny's hearing is very keen" She said stepping away from her and rubbing her ears

"I know they are, their mine, who the hell are you?"

"What" **Regina**/Granny said confused

"What are you deaf? Who the hell are you? Some body jumper? Soul snatcher? What?" **Granny**/Ruby repeated again

"What? Granny?" Regina said scrunching up her face and moving closer. Then she saw it, Granny's signature frown. She stepped back a little and took it all in and once processed she gestured to herself "It's me Regina"

"Awe Hell" Granny said "what did you do now?"

"Me? I didn't do anything" She exclaimed but then quieted down when Ruby did Granny's frown again.

Regina sighed and grabbed her head "I think someone spiked out drinks last night" she said shaking her head, trying to remember.

Granny pondered that for a moment and then with a weary sigh she shook her head. "Well, if we're like this than I'm sure the others are just as confused lets…" Granny was cut off by a Mariah Carrey's' 'Touch my body' ringtone coming from the bed.

Regina frowned but walked over to it and picked it up silencing it, it was a text from Belle and Emma's phone telling Ruby to **'Get your ass to Snow's loft pronto' **Regina read aloud and looked at Granny who was instantly getting dressed.

Regina went back to her room, she went straight to the closet and grimaced at the choices granny had for left herself and mentally noted to buy the woman some more clothing choices. She went through hanger after hanger after hanger and decided on what looked like a nice dark blue jean skirt, a light blue blouse and white sweater. Once dressed, she stood in the mirror and combed and combed Granny's unruly hair and then re-braided it.

When she finally made it down to the lobby, Regina felt like a politician or at least she put on the persona.

Granny however dressed Ruby in the longest Sunday dress she could find, it was baby blue, covered in white and yellow flowers with a white ribbon that tied behind her and then she put on a jean jacket and pulled her hair back neatly in a braid and pinned it in a bun. She looked like, she stepped out of an Amish community.

Regina tried hard to swallow her laugh when she thought of the young wolf's reaction to her body's appearance.

Granny looked her body over and nodded her head approvingly. It was hard seeing Ruby act so mature she could scold her with her eyes, now that Granny had taken over the young wolf's body.

"Car" **Regina**/Granny asks as they walked out of the B&B

"Station wagon, I'm driving" **Granny**/Ruby said assertive

"Of course" Regina agreed and followed the young wolf behind the diner and onto the parking lot. Once in the car they drove all the way to Snows without so much as a word. When they got out the car and started to walk up the stairs Regina silently wondered if Granny was upset because if she was, she showed no signs of it.

They made it up the stairs which **Regina**/Granny struggled with and had to stop once or twice to catch her breath. **Granny**/Regina shook her head at the struggling health fanatic and knocked on the door, which was opened immediately to a very angry Charming.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT RUBY!" he yelled at **Granny**/ Ruby

"Granny… and I was wondering the same thing" She said deadpan walking past them into the loft.

"I… honestly… don't know… and why haven't anyone… complained about these steps?" **Regina**/Granny wheezed finally reaching the landing and leaning against the door, sounding like she just completed a marathon.

"Ruby?" Charming questioned "You're Granny?"

"No I'm Regina… I don't know where Ruby is" Regina exhaled harshly standing up straight and walking into the loft and silently thanked that the couch was not that far from the door, flopping on it.

"Regina" Regina heard her voice call out. She looked toward the steps and saw herself coming down the stairs and approaching her. She scrunched her face up, not because she didn't like what she saw because, she didn't have that many mirrors in her castle just to talk to Sydney. She scrunched her face up because not only was the clothes on her body wrinkled but it was clear that they were slept in.

"It's me Tinkerbelle" **Tink**/Regina said "How did you become Granny?"

"I have no idea" she said deadpanned "You couldn't find an iron anywhere? I look a mess… Fix me" she said pulling at the clothes on her body.

**Emma**/Snow came down the stairs as well quiet as a mouse

"That's Emma… she woke up in Snow's body" **Tink**/Regina whispered to **Regina**/Granny

Regina stared at her to see if she could see Emma but couldn't until the blonde, looked at her and gave a small timid smile, the same one she gave her the first night they met.

"Yup, that's Ms. Swan" she said still looking at the young woman. Regina didn't know why she felt that something was off with the usually hardcore bonds person but couldn't put her finger on it; until Emma glanced at Charming and then quickly looked away. Then she saw it and she erupted with laughter.

Before Charming could walk 3 feet from just closing the door to go check on a hysterical granny, it burst wide open to a very enraged and agitated Rumplestilskin.

"SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME, RIGHT NOW, WHAT. THE. FU…" Rumple seethed but was cut off by Belle storming in passed him, seeing her body

"What the hell Granny!" Belle yelled with utter disgust in her voice "Out of everything in my closet, you chose that?" she said pointing to her dress "and my hair, what have you done to it?" she groaned

Tink laughed looking at Regina "Ruby" they both said amused

"I combed it and as far as your clothes go, this was the only thing that didn't ride up backside or show it!" Ruby/**Granny** yelled back.

**Ruby**/Belle huffed furiously and walked away.

"Wait how did you know that was Granny?" **Tink**/Regina asked

Belle/**Ruby** huffed "because, karma would just so have it that my Granny would be stuck in my body, just to screw with me… Besides no one but Granny would wear that ugly thing or know where I hid it" **Ruby**/Belle said lip curling with disgust.

"What the hell happened last night? Where is Belle?" Rumple asked using his hands to indicate his frustration.

"I'm right here" **Belle**/Emma said running to him and hugging him

Rumple was stiff as a bored and confused "Belle?" he asked quietly

"Yes it's me" she said pulling away and cupping his face between her hands, looking into his eyes passionately

Rumple frowned but then relaxed his face "Belle" he stated more than questioned, she smiled and leaned in to kiss him

"HEEEEEEYYYY" Emma and David yelled

"I don't care, who is in there, that is my body! And you're not allowed to do… THAT!" **Emma**/Snow yelled running over to the couple pulling them away.

"Hey" **Belle**/Emma squeaked when Emma pushed her toward the couch.

"No touching!" **Emma**/Snow said firmly

"I can't touch her if I want to…" Rumple began walking closer to the blonde

"Not in my daughter's body you can't" Charming said standing beside **Emma**/Snow placing his hand on her back. Everyone saw how Emma flinched and stepped forward; she shook her head quietly scolding herself for jumping like that and resumed talking to Rumple.

Charming just sighed and walked back toward the island.

"Please…" Emma/Snow continued "Just until… were back in our own… bodies"

"Fine, can I at least sit with" Rumple asked sarcastically walking over to **Belle**/Emma and **Regina**/Granny sitting on the couch.

"Mom" Regina heard Henry say, she turned to see him standing on the steps.

"Henry" she said smiling standing and walking over to the boy.

"You're Granny?" he asked scrunching his face

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed "Apparently" she said "and how did this happen anyway?" she asked turning to face the group.

"Hold on, we're still waiting on Snow… or Tink" **Emma**/Snow said walking behind the island where David was. "It's going to be a long morning, I'll make tea" she said turning toward the cupboard.

Charming sighed heavily "and I'll do the coffee" he said coming into contact with Emma when they both reached into the cupboard at the same time; **Emma**/Snow gasp and stepped back.

"Sorry" Davis whispered stepping back as well to give his daughter her space. He was still complexly mortified of what went down in the bedroom, If he and Emma were distant before they were moons apart now.

Emma gave him a tight smile and turned from him placing the tea bags, she grabbed, on the island and started filling the tea kettle at the sink.

"As awkward as this whole thing has been for all of us what the hell is up with the two of you" **Granny**/Ruby asked walking toward the island as the door opened yet again to two people arguing.

"All I'm saying, love, is that one minute you're all over me and now you're playing, like you have amnesia… I get wanting to play hard to get, but pretending to be another woman… is a bit much, even for a fairy that's been locked on a psychotic island ALONE, for years at a time" Hook says opening the door smiling.

A very agitated Tinkerbelle walks in glaring at him "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not pretending, I really am…"

"Snow?" Charming says turning the coffee maker on looking toward the door

"Charming" **Snow**/Tink says relieved to see a familiar face, running into Charming's arms

"Hey!" Hook said closing the door "Oh, so you sleep with me but run into his arms make up your mind, love, I maybe a pirate but I do have feelings"

"What!" Everyone in the room said at the same time looking at **Snow**/Tink as Charming let go of her

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH YOU! I WOKE UP WITH YOU, THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!" **Snow**/Tink yelled

"Well whoever it was… walked onto my ship last night and climbed into bed with me" he expressed as a matter of factly and then he smiled "now, I won't say I didn't enjoy myself"

"Well it wasn't my wife!" Charming said stepping from behind the island toward Hook when **Snow**/Tink stopped him.

"Come on, will everybody just calm down, we all woke up with… questionable bed mates okay" **Granny**/Ruby said "Apparently whoever was in Ruby's body, probably Ruby slept with what looked like a 17yr old boy" she said glaring at Ruby

"Great, so now someone is facing statutory rape charges" Charming said throwing his hands in the air.

"How? When everyone in towns been their age for 28yrs, that kid is probably 40 in enchanted forest years" **Regina**/Granny said defensively.

Everyone became quite and looked at her

"Okay, not only was it weird that you said that, but since you said it as Granny, that just made it 10 times worse" **Ruby**/Belle said crunching her face up

"So you, justifying someone in this room sleeping with a 17yr old boy… means that you did it?" **Belle**/Emma asks hesitantly

"Ew, Regina" **Emma**/Snow grimaced

"No I did not, but if you want to talk about Ew, how about you waking up spooning your father"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed looking between David and **Emma**/Snow

"You did what?" **Snow**/Tink asked face shocked and disgusted

"I DID NOT SPOON DAVID!" **Emma**/Snow yells when the room became awkwardly silent

"Clearly, with the way you two were acting earlier" **Regina**/Granny scuffs

"Shut up, Regina" **Emma**/Snow growls

"Even if they did… and I'm not saying that you two did, but how would you even know?" **Tink**/Regina asked folding her arms and looking at **Regina**/Granny

Regina rolls her eyes and smirks "Emma flinches every time David's around, they haven't looked at each other in the eye since I walked in the door 30 minutes ago, Snow and Charming can't keep their hands off each other long enough to sneeze and she woke in her mother's body… do I really need to draw that picture" she says quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry mate, and I thought waking up with a woman who pretended to have amnesia was bad. You woke up spooning your own daughter" Hook said approaching Charming and patting him on the back grimly.

Charming jerked away from him sharply "Don't touch me!" he growled "And the next person who brings this subject up again is getting thrown out"

"Yeah, and slapped!" **Emma**/Snow coldly added.

"What's spooning" a quiet voice asked from the steps with his face consorted in confusion. Everyone including Regina, who the boy was standing next too, forgot Henry was in the room. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as the room got deathly quiet while He looked around to anyone for an answer.

**Granny**/Ruby clapped her hands together loudly "Okay well, then we need to start with what you guys remember from last night" she said looking around the room ignoring the boy.

"Charming and Snow…er Emma are the drinks ready? Oh and speaking of drinks…" **Granny**/Ruby said turning toward Belle's body "You have…" she paused looking at her wrist watch "45 minutes to figure out what happened and how to change us back or you're gonna be S.O.L because I don't care whose body you're stuck in, you're working the early shift"

"Wha…" **Ruby**/Belle said with her mouth gaped open; she growled and plopped furiously down at on the dining room chairs folding her arms across her chest.

"This is seriously freaking me out" **Belle**/Emma said as she watched her body throw a temper tantrum

"I reached weird this morning when I looked in the mirror and saw Regina" **Tink**/Regina said sitting across from **Ruby**/Belle

"Coffee and tea is ready" Charming said placing a tray of coffee on the table **Ruby**/Belle and **Tink**/Emma was sitting at, while Emma did the same with the tea.

**Snow**/Tink grabbed cups and for everyone and sat down. Everyone grabbed a cup of tea or coffee and sat down either at the table or stood around it. **Regina**/Granny grabbed the box of cereal and milk from the fridge for Henry then joined the others at the table grabbing a mug of coffee.

Everyone sat quietly thinking "Well what do you remember Mrs. Lucas" Rumple asked sipping his tea

Granny placed her coffee cup down "Just hearing the girls coming into the Inn around 5 in the morning giggling and whispering something fierce and as I was coming down the steps to yell at 'em they were gone. So I grabbed my cup of tea and went back to bed"

"And that's it?" Rumple asked hoping the woman could remember more. When Granny nodded her head turned to the group

"Well, Belle came home around 6 something this morning, does anyone remember anything else"

"No that's about the same time Emma, Snow and Regina came home, Regina passed out on the couch and Emma and Snow went to bed"

"The same with uh…Tink coming… to the ship" Hook said drinking his coffee

Emma peered at him but couldn't tell if he was lying or not but for some reason she felt like he was. She wasn't used to trying to read people in this body, and since she couldn't tell she let it go.

"Drunk or not… your ship would be the last place I'd go to sleep" Regina's Body said glaring at the pirate.

"Mhat Mabout Mideos" Henry said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Henry honey, don't talk with food in your mouth" Granny heard her voice say as she watched herself reach for a napkin and begin wiping Henry's chin, where he spewed milk.

"Sorry" he said after chewing and swallowing "What about videos, whenever someone is having a great time they usually video themselves or take…"

"Pictures" **Emma**/Snow exclaimed "That's brilliant kid!" she said standing and running toward the door to get her phone out of her jacket. Everyone else did the same pulling out their phones.

"Okay here we'll check them one at a time" **Emma**/Snow said sitting back at the table.

"Start at 5 so we can find out how I got sucked in to all this" Granny said leaning toward Snow's body.

"What, no let's start from the beginning" **Ruby**/Belle said

"Look Ruby, what I said earlier still stands, you have less than 30mins to figure this thing out because the diner is going to open up at 8am sharp" Granny says putting an enfaces on sharp.

"Well I don't have any time stamps with 5am on them" **Emma**/Snow says

"Neither do I" **Belle**/Emma and everyone else says as they checked their phones

"Wait…" **Regina**/Granny says checking her pockets "I can't find my phone"

"Ugh, this is going to take forever and we only have 15 more minutes before Granny and Ruby leave"

**Tink**/Regina says shrugging off her blazer revealing some strange markings on her forearm.

"What is that?" **Belle**/Emma asks standing and taking hold of **Tink**/Regina's arm and turning it so she could read it.

"It's an address" she says

"Yeah but I don't recognize it" **Tink**/Regina says looking at the group.

"It doesn't matter, its only 10mins from here" Charming said getting a closer look at the address

"5 if we use magic" Rumple says and before anyone can object their surrounded by burgundy smoke and after a moment when the smoke fades, their standing in front of at large brick house.

Everyone was standing in the same clothes they had on the night before except Granny, and Ruby who had since changed. **Emma**/Snow had chosen to put back on her mother's clothes from last night and so did everyone else… put on what the previous body owner took off.

The small yard in the front led up to 5 white stone steps and a big black door. Charming and the gang climbed the stairs but stood there. Not sure of what to expect when the door opened. After a moment of waiting a frustrated **Tink**/Regina pushed everyone aside "Ugh, if you're all scared I'll do it"

**Tink**/Regina rang the doorbell and then she pounded on the door.

"Okay, I think they heard us" Charming said grabbing her wrist stopping her.

"I'm just making sure" she said lowering her arm once he let go. After a moment the door swung open and they were greeted with a man about 6'1, fairly built, sandy blonde hair and mesmerizingly… angry eyes once he saw the group at his door.

"You!" he growled at **Tink**/Regina

Tink jerks her head back surprised to be singled out "Me?" she echoes back more of question then a statement.

Before anyone can do anything he lunges forward grabbing hold of Regina's body, by her arms.

Tink is pulled forward, her arms pinned to her side and as she opens her mouth to speak, the man crashes his mouth on hers in a very hot and passionate kiss. The kiss lasted at least 15 seconds but everyone was too shocked to move and once he pulled away with a loud pop. He narrowed his eyes at a very stunned **Tink**/Regina, with a glare "NOW GET OFF MY PORTCH!" he yells and slams the door hard behind him.

Regina's body is still facing the door where it was just passionately kissed by the man. The woman inside the body recognized as…

"Robin Hood?" Henry said as the group turned to face the young boy who standing in his pajamas and holding his bowl of cereal, mouth ajar with milk dripping from his chin.

"What the fuck?" the girls whispered quietly as they looked at each other grabbing their heads.

**The End**

**LOL… SIKE… YEAH RIGHT! I WOULD GET HUNTED DOWN JUST FOR LEAVING THAT LIKE THAT, RIGHT?**

**So since this story is getting popular and I just got a headache from trying to figure out all the body switches at the last minute and having to rearrange a few souls so I could throw Robin in… I'm going to only update every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, sometimes they'll be long chapters and sometimes short but always a good read! …NOT THIS FRIDAY BUT DEFINITELY THIS MONDAY!**

**Thank you for the follows and Favorites but I need some input on who you want to see together and doing what, this story has no line I won't cross, as you can clearly see with the Charming and Emma incest insinuation *Evil Grin* **

**SO COME ON REVIEW PEOPLE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay since the whole Emma/Belle thing confused even me, we're going to keep it simple.**

**At the beginning I'll do the chart that'll say who, everybody is and it will be up to you guys to keep track.**

For example: Instead of** Belle**/Emma kissed Rumple passionately… it will simply read. Emma kissed Rumple passionately**… Eww right? And I'm going into great details of any and all make out sessions.**

**I forgot to ask about whether all this should happen on a weekday where everyone has to work or make it a weekend… and then I thought what fun is that, if I make on a work day where they have to interact with people, it will make it all the more funnier…**

**Oh and Regina is still mayor, no one can run that town like her and like always, she has demanding meetings, where she must be in attendance… her… meaning her body… no matter who is occupying it at that moment and the town still needs a sheriff, a waitress, an inn keeper, not to mention a patient grade school teacher. So enjoy this chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted little mind and storyline**

"Tink, what was that?" Charming asked grabbing her by the arm.

Regina's body faced Charming as he pulled her toward the group, she stared blankly at him.

"TINK, what was that?" he said shaking her a little, she touched her mouth and smiled hard.

"Great, you're a lot of help" he said pushing the woman aside.

He pounded on the door until it was opened again.

"What!" Robin yelled

"I told you to get off my property, including those two" he said pointing to Regina and Tink.

"Look, I don't know how you're involved, but something happened last night and we're trying to figure it out."

"I'll tell you what happened, the 6 of them break into my house kidnap my son and then…"

"Break in" Charming said

"Kidnapped" Belle chimed in

"Yes, thing one and thing two, he already said that"Granny groaned

"Amazingly, even in a different body, you guys' brains are still stuck on stupid"

"Look, can we come in? Once we sort this thing out we'll be able to locate your son" Snow said.

"I know where he is, he's upstairs" Robin said, pointing behind him

Everyone looked at each other confused

"You said that they kidnapped him"

"Yea but she brought him back around 5:45 this morning" Robin said pointing to Regina

"I guess that explains the kiss" Snow says

"What... no that was for something else…" Robin said looking at his watch

"I have to get my son ready for school" he said closing the door.

"Wait! We're just asking for 20 minutes" Snow said holding the door open

"5. After that me and Ruby are leaving" Ruby said nonchalantly

"Granny" Belle hissed

"5" Robin said agreeing with Granny, opening the door so they could walk in.

"Thank you" Emma said walking into the house.

As everyone walked passed him, Regina Granny were the last to enter. Granny stared at the man, while Regina kept head down. Once they walked passed him and into what looked like the family room, Granny grabbed Regina by the arm.

"What the hell was that?" she growled at the woman

"I… I don't know… all I did was knock" Regina said

"Look… the next time we need to make another stop, you stay in the back. I'm with Emma on this, I don't care who's in my body, NO TOUCHING!" the older woman growled as Regina nodded before walking into the family room.

The family room was fairly large and had a huge flat screen TV surrounded by a built in book shelf. An array of boy toys were sprawled about, indicating that a child lived in the home. A long Green sofa sat against the wall, separating the hallway from the room; a love seat served as a between this room and the Dining Room. Just off of the Dining Room, there was a door that lead into a nice sized kitchen

Charming and Tink were sitting on the love seat, Rumple stood next to Emma who was sitting on one end of the couch. Belle and Ruby sat in the middle. Hook, Snow, Regina, and Granny sat on the rest of the couch.

"So, what's this about?" Robin said standing in front of a large flat screen TV as a young boy came down the stairs, dressed in red flannel pajama pants and a Spiderman t-shirt.

"Dad, I'm hungry" he said in a small voice as he jumped into his father's arms still half sleep

"I'll fix you something a little later. Why don't you and Henry go upstairs, while I talk to his parents okay?" Robin said

The boy nodded and was placed on the floor. Henry looked at Granny and Snow, they both shook their heads and ran upstairs.

"How do you know my son?" Granny asked, causing Robin to arch an eyebrow in confusion

"Uh, he's her son" Robin said, pointing at Regina

"And everyone knows Henry. I may have been on auto pilot for 28 years, but the last three were very clear thank you" Robin said

"Now what's this about, because I need to get my son to school"

"Okay long story short, they…" Ruby said pointing to the women around the room

"Had a girls night out on the town; no one remembers a thing. This morning we all woke up in different bodies and the reason we came over here is because, someone wrote this address on her arm" she said pointing at Regina

"And since we all just witnessed that lovely display of public affection, out there on the porch, they were clearly here last night"

Robin stood confused touching his mouth and then he looked around the room but his eyes kept going back to Regina.

"Well?, What happened?" Ruby insisted as Robin rubbed his face again and then scratched his head "So… you're"

"I'm Tinkerbell" the brunette says with a smile

"Oh my god" he whispered with a small chuckle

"Wow…" he said, glancing around the room

"..Snow?" he said

"Over here" Tinkerbell said raising her hand.

"I'm Ruby" Belle said

"Emma" Snow said

"Granny" Ruby said

"…and I'm guessing you are Regina" Robin said pointing at Granny who nodded, suddenly glaring at him

"What the hell was that earlier!? You just go around kissing random people!? How dare you!? I have no idea where your mouth has been, let alone your hands!" Granny yelled.

"Oh yeah, you're the mayor; I remember that same smart ass attitude last night. I should be saying that about your and your friends here. You were the ones making out and groping people all night not me!"

"What!?" the all said collectively

"Yea… no, you and your little fan club came around here twice. Once to kidnap my son and then second to bring him back after a few eggs were thrown and what I'm hoping was lemonade poured on my door step...do you know how long it took me to clean that shit up?" Robin growled looking around the room.

"Look, I understand your frustration but if you could…" Charming says standing

"Come one Ruby, let's go" Ruby said standing

"What? No! Granny we're just starting to sort this thing out! Besides, we still have a minute left" Belle protested

As Ruby prepared to reply, she suddenly felt dizzy, causing her to lean on the arm of the couch.

"Granny, are you okay?" Belle asked as she too started to feel dizzy before darkness surrounded her.

Tink was the first to wake up, finding herself on the couch. Actually, sitting was an understatement; she was leaning on someone and someone appeared to be leaning on her. She groaned and that started a chain reaction, because she could hear more people groan and moan, sitting up as they came to. She looked under her and saw Granny. Looking down, she saw a hook draped over her. Grunting, she shoved the man harshly to the other side, proceeding to shake Granny.

"Regina, are you okay?" Tink asked, shaking Granny

"I was until you shoved me" groaned the man to her left , leaning on his hand

"What happened?" he said leaning over to rest his head in his hand, but stopped when he looked down and saw a metal hook on his left hand. His eyes bulged and his breath came in sharp and short and unsteady puffs.

"Holy fairy dust…" Tink said looking at a hyperventilating Pirate

"Okay… Regina, don't panic" she said turning to face the man and grab him by the shoulders.

"DON'T PANIC… I'M A FUCKING MAN!" He screamed

"And… I don't have a hand!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Granny demanded standing up

"Uh…Granny?" Tink asked, peering over at the woman

"What? No, I'm Robin" she said glaring at the woman, completely confused

"No you're not…you're…. Granny now" she said grimly

"WHAT!" Robin shouted looking at himself

"Who are… you?" Hook said as he tried to calm his breathing

"Tinkerbell...well I was, but I guess I'm Snow now" she said looking down at her outfit

Tink and Charming woke up to yelling and turned to check on each other, Charming jumped and so did Tink

"How did I get over here?" he asked

"We body jumped again" Snow said as she stood

"Well what does that have to do w-" Charming stopped mid sentence when he looked across the room and saw Rumpelstiltskin standing

"How did I end up on the floor?" Rumple asked

Charming looked star struck and quickly stood looking over his body. He looked down and noticed he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and black boots.

"What the hell happened? Who the hell am I?" he whispered harshly, panic apparent in his voice.

"You're me" Ruby said as she stood, looking at Charming

"… and I'm Ruby" he said with a tired sigh, looking down at his blue floral dress.

"Snow" Belle said

"Belle" Tink said with a sigh

"Bloody Hell… I'm Swan!" Emma shouted

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

A scream rang out and everyone looked at Rumpelstiltskin

"OH MY GOD NO!..." he screamed

"I'm Rumpelstiltskin!?" he said touching his body

"What the hell is going on" Regina said finally waking up and looking around

"How did I get here?"

"Emma what do you mean?" Ruby said as she touched Regina on the shoulder

"I'm not Emma, I'm Neal" he said looking at the woman strangely

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Regina

"If you're here, than where's Emma?" Tink asked

… A very strange few minutes later…

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Robin demanded

"That's what I want to know!" Regina demanded, pacing alongside of a furious Granny

"How the hell did this all of this happen!? And why the hell am I in Regina's body!"

"I don't know" Hook says sighing and crossing his legs and sitting up straighter than what looks comfortable as Emma glared at the action

"Don't do that" she hissed as Hook frowned, looking rather confused

"Don't do what?"

"Don't cross my leg! For god sakes woman I look, I look..." he huffed out frustration, not able to continue his rant without insulting the woman.

"WELL HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SIT!?" Hook yelled uncrossing his legs

"Normal, how about normal!" she growled

"Hey don't yell at her! This is all still an adjustment for us all" Snow said

"An adjustment?!" Emma exclaimed

"I'm the one stuck as a bloody female! at least you're still…a woman" she gestured with her hands.

"Yeah, well I'm a man and you don't see me complaining" Granny said

"Or me" Ruby said, putting her hands on her hips as she faced the frazzled pair

"Yeah, well you both seem to be taking this alarmingly well, why is that?" Emma said folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I've come to realize that being in this family requires 3 things: Patience, a strong will and...more patience" she said with a tired sigh.

Belle stood up and walked over to Ruby and touched her back lightly

"You make it sound like a nightmare" she said as Ruby slowly turned into her.

Ruby sighed and grabbed Belle's arms, rubbing them up and down soothingly

"No, it's just that long ago when I realized that I loved you and I wanted to be with you, I knew my life would change…"

"For the worse…" Belle whispered dropping her head

"No, for the better" Ruby said lifting her chin up

"I told my mother that I would do anything to find true love, and I meant it. And now that I've found it, I will do anything and endure anything to keep it…even if that means being Ruby to do it" she said chuckling as Belle leaned into her, hugging her tightly.

"I thought we agreed on the no touching policy" Charming said shifting uncomfortably watching the two women interact.

"I agree" Hook said rolling his eyes as Robin chuckled lightly

"It's amazing how even that smirk can make even Hook look like you" he said sitting down on the end table in front of the TV.

"I say we let them kiss it out" Emma said chuckling

"Right Balefire?" she said looking at Regina

"Ugh… don't be vulgar" Hook said with a grimace

"Considering that not only is one of these women my father's girlfriend and the other a close friend of Emma's, I going to say no" Regina said with a disgusted look on her face.

"So, you're in charge around here, is that fair to say?"

"Absolutely, I'm the boss"

"Okay, so take us through a day in the life of a boss…"

A noise suddenly rang throughout the room as everyone looked around at each other as Granny finally stood

"Oh, you left your phone here last night; it's been going off" she said, going into the kitchen to retrieve it

"Talk to corporate… Like a boss, Approve memo's… Like a boss, Lead a work shop… Like a boss, Remember birthdays… like a boss, direct work flow, my own bathroom… Like a boss, micro manages… Like a boss" The phone sang loudly as Granny handed it to Hook who quickly silenced it

"Like a boss, huh Regina" Rumple said smiling

"That is not my ring tone, I'm sure one of you changed it last night"

"Yeah, right" Belle laughed as Hook peered at the phone; not recognizing the number, he put it on speaker

"Reg… Mayor mills' phone" Hook began, but quickly corrected himself

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" the other voice on the line demanded

"Excuse me but you called my phone" Hook said glaring at the device

"Hook?" the voice questioned

"I know that voice, that's me that's me! Emma? Emma is that you?" she says frantically in the phone.

"YES ITS ME! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, WHY DOES HOOK HAVE YOUR PHONE? ... I'M IN NEALS BODY HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? WHERE THE HELL IS NEAL?" he demanded

"Emma I'm right here…" he said calmly hoping to bring comfort to the upset woman

"…Apparently, I'm Regina and Regina is Hook and… it's a mess over here"

"Ugh" the voice growled over the speaker

"What the hell do we do now?"

"Can you meet you here?" Regina says

"No meet us at the diner" Robin said

"I already said you guys had until 8, its 8:15" he said standing and grabbing Rumple by the arm

"But.. But… wait Granny! No, I don't want to go, I can't" Rumple wined tugging his arm from the man, as Robin steadily pulled him toward the door and everyone stood to follow.

"Papa! Papa!" Roland yelled descending the steps and running into the man's side

"Papa where are you going? You forgot to fix me breakfast" he said with big eyes.

Robin looked at Granny, who in turn approached the boy and knelt down, tapping th e4yr old on his shoulder. Roland turned but stayed close to his father

"Roland, do you remember when I… your dad told you about how dangerous and strange magic can be?" Roland looked up at his father but nodded to the old woman

"Well… we came into some magic last night and, although I don't look it I'm your Papa"

Roland looked at the older woman closely and then back up at his dad.

"Papa?" he whispered as Granny shook her head, causing Roland to jump into her arms.

"Henry!" Hook called

"I'm right here" he said stepping from behind the group

"Henry, honey were going to the diner to meet Emma…well your dad. Do you want to come with us or go home and change for school?" he said looking at Henry

"Um… mom?" he said raising a skeptical eyebrow

Hook shook his head as if remembering that he was who he was "Yes Henry it's me"

"You're a…"

"Hook" he interjected

"I'm Hook" he said loudly

"So what do you want to do?" Hook asked as Henry looked at him with a know it all grin

"Is that a real question or a fake one?" Henry asked as Hook groaned, rolling his eyes, pushing out his right hip and folding his arms across his chest

"So I guess that means you're coming to the diner" he said

"Duh!" Henry said pushing past him and running to the door, opening it wide

"Come on, Roland it's only 5 blocks from here!" Henry shouted as Roland smiled and ran up to him as they both ran out the door.

"Henry, don't you dare!" Hook yelled throwing his hand towards the door. Henry looked back and then laughed before running out onto the sidewalk.

"No magic mom, looks like you're going to have to catch the old fashion way… last one to the diner has to let me miss school" he yelled halfway down the block with Roland running alongside of him.

Hook groaned and made it all the way to the sidewalk when he realized what Henry yelled back.

"Hey! IN WHAT WAY DO I GET BENEFIT, FROM THAT!" he yelled as Henry crossed the street.

"YOU DON'T"

"This is nonsense I'll just…" Charming said waving his hand

"What the…"

"No magic, genius" Hook said rolling his eyes.

"So I have magic now?" Rumple says looking down at his hands

"No Ruby, you don't and don't even think of trying anything" Charming warns

"You'll either kill yourself or worse injure my body in the process"

"Priorities, much?" Snow chimed in

"My body is my priority"

"…and her dying is what?"

"Her fault" he said

"Rumple" Tink warned grabbing hold of Charming's arm

"Be nice" she said leaning into him and kissing him on the cheek, effectively calming the man.

"O-kay, is it weird that I just got a little bit jealous" Belle questioned looking around the group as Ruby smiled and pulled her into her hold

"Not if you don't mind me kissing Belle" she said wiggling her eyebrows. Belle giggled and pulled away as Ruby tried to kiss her

"Charming stop! I will not make out make out with my best friend!" she squealed

"Please do" Regina whispered watching them play around

"Ugh, come on" Hook groaned as they started to walking and the other followed Snow walked up to him and nudged him in the side

"What's wrong Regina? No one wants to make out with you?"

"Apparently they do, I was just in the wrong body to at the wrong time" Hook said

Snow smiled and grabbed Hook by the shoulders, slowing him down so she could walk backwards facing him

"Awe, don't fret, I'll kiss you" she teased as Hook glared at her and pushed to the side

"Move Tinkerbell, I'm in no mood" she said, fighting the smile on his lips.

Snow grabbed hold of his hands and puckered her lips "Come on Regina kiss me!"

"Stop it Tink!" Hook laughed

"Not until you kiss me!" Snow yelled, causing others to stare at them as the group walked passed a couple walking their kids to the bus stop staring in shock at the site.

Hook stopped once the diner was in site and he saw Henry and Roland run inside laughing and pushed Snow

"Come on Regina one kiss, it'll make you feel better" Snow taunted

"Are you serious? You do know by kissing me you're kissing Hook, right?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Ew… not like that!" she said shoving him

"Kiss me on the cheek" she said laughing

"Give them all something to talk about"

Hook looked behind them at the group walking up behind them. Hook rolled his eyes but leaned in and kissed Snow on the cheek.

"Hey" Belle and Ruby yelled at them. Hook laughed and shoved Snow to the side

"Thank you!" she yelled cranking her hand back and slapping him hard on the bottom.

"Hey" he growled hitting Snow on the shoulder

"And you couldn't be that affectionate with me…because" Regina said to Snow.

"Hook, go away. I was playing with her, there's a difference" Snow said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I've played with her too, in a matter of speaking" Emma said chuckling looking just like Hook in that moment.

"Shut up you're disgusting" Hook says

"Why love, because I'm being honest" she said with a smile

"You're disgusting if you're looking at yourself and thinking of me"

"What can I say, I'm a good looking guy" Emma said her voice dropping an octave and licking her lips slowly.

"Well luckily, when I look at you, I see Ms. Swan and only Ms. Swan" He says getting closer to emphasize her point. As the group walked up to figure out the holdup with them, Emma took as the perfect opportunity to test Regina's theory of only seeing Emma and Lunged at himself.

Before 'Regina' could react, she found herself coming face to face with Emma Swan. She felt Emma's soft hands grab the back of Hook's head, and then felt her lips come into contact with his. Surprisingly, she felt everything his body did. She tensed at first, but once she felt Hook's body start to heat, she just couldn't stop herself. She felt Emma's velvety smooth tongue in her mouth and it was enough to bring her to her knees. She slipped her tongue into her mouth and it was war, both of them fighting for dominance as she instantly felt herself becoming aroused. Although she saw Emma when they first started, she felt Hook and just let his body take over. She felt herself put her hands on Emma's waist and felt a warm tingling sensation below her belly button, a small groan escaped her mouth or was that Emma's? At this point she wasn't sure. What she did know, was that his pants were starting to feel a little snug, and for some reason she could feel something harden against her thigh.

Regina Knew the kiss only lasted about 5 seconds, but it was enough to get her completely aroused and before she knew it, something jerked her away from Emma's mouth. Suddenly, she opened her eyes she and saw a fist flying into her direction. She didn't know whose fist it was, just that it was coming fast and it was coming hard. Hook grabbed his face and stepped back and then Regina felt herself get shoved. When she took another step back, she finally dropped her hands from her face and looked at a seething Neal, who Snow, Belle and Rumple were trying hard to hold back.

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION AND KISS ME!" the man yelled pulling at the group holding him.

Hook growled when he looked down and saw red. His nose was bleeding and soon he was lunging at the man, but not hitting him.

"Emma! You jackass! It's me Regina! And I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled as the group let him go

"You… er… Hook, he's in your body, and he kissed me before I could react… God" she growled grabbing her nose again, not only was it bleeding but it hurt like a bitch too.

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked grabbing hold of the man and tilting his head back, he groaned when hhe tasted the blood going down her throat and pushed her away.

"Tilt your head back, it will slow the bleeding" Snow shouted

"And I… Neal told you on the phone I was in Hook's body! SO WHAT THE HELL?"Hook said, glaring at Neal once more

Neal huffed out a breath and then approached the pirate cautiously "I forgot… I just saw you kissing me and I… forgot! I saw Hook kissing… me and, I snapped" he said wiping his hand over his face.

"Are you okay?"

Neal saw the way Hook glared at him and saw nothing but Regina and dropped his shoulders

"I'm sorry!" he yelled as the pirate turned on his heel heading toward the diner.

"Regina, wait!" Snow yelled running after the man

"Damn it" Neal growled and then looked at Emma who stood standing the same way

"If I wasn't worried about messing up my face and how it would look if someone saw me punch… me… I'd punch the hell out of you right now" he said getting close and then shoving Emma to the side walking toward the diner and the rest of the group followed.

Ruby stopped beside Emma turning toward her and grabbing her by her shirt jacking her up, and with Ruby's wolf strength Emma was barely scrapping the ground

"You ever pull that stunt again, I'll punch you and when we switch back I'll have Regina heal Emma and kick your actual ass again." She said putting the woman down and walking toward the diner.

Ruby entered the diner and noticed the Hook holding a bag of ice to his nose and Snow in deep conversation with the others sitting at the table. She could smell bacon and pancakes and when she didn't see Robin she just assumed Granny was in the back cooking. The morning rush was just coming in after see the display earlier from Emma and Hook to Hook and Neal, everyone was coming in staring at the odd mixtures of people taking up the largest booth, dead center of the diner.

"Ruby!" A man shouted from the kitchen, Rumple rolled his eyes and sliding out the booth sucking his teeth and removing his jacket.

"This is so unfair" he groaned as he switched away from the table and grabbed a red apron from the back of the bar putting it on.

Charming dropped his head on his arms that were lying on the table "I'm going to kill her" he groaned.

Tink giggled and shushed him "It's not that bad she said rubbing his hair"

"Yea it so much worse, mate" Emma said standing at the table watching the dark one.

Everyone watched as Rumple literally switched his hips like Ruby and walk to the kitchen, once out a groan escaped his lips and he pouted snatching up a pad and pen from the bar as well and standing in front of the customer sitting at the bar.

"What can I get you?" Rumple asked a customer not even looking up, and only did so when the customer hadn't said anything. When he looked up at the male customer all he saw on the man's face was fear.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Rumple asked and the man and shook his head vigorously.

"Okay well order" he says holding up his note pad to write. Still the man remained silent Ruby forgetting whose body she was in reached out to grab the man's hand

"Hey it's okay" she began when the man shot back from the bar stool as if he had been shoved and fell onto the floor scrambling away from her.

"Damn it. I've gotta remember that I'm Mr. Gold" Rumple said looking down, at himself before going to serve another costumer.

This went on for about twenty minutes, customers running or ordering their food to go once 'Rumple' reached the table to take their order. Unable to take it anymore, Granny begged for someone else other than Rumple help her with taking orders before she lost all her customers. Regina had finally convinced Henry that if he and Roland, who garnered strange looks as he affectionately referred to Granny as Papa went to school, when they got out they would be able to help them and they both agreed. Henry had really taken to Roland and it wasn't just Regina who noticed; Robin did too; all the young boy could talk about was how much in common her had with Henry.

After going over how to write the orders down Tink, Snow and Belle soon began collecting orders, while Hook helped out in the kitchen.

A short time later, Leroy aka grumpy, aka the town drunk walked in.

"Charming?" he said, looking skeptically at the man sitting with Rumple, Neal, Granny, and Regina.

"What can I get you, Leroy" a man asked

Leroy looked up and frowned "I don't know you" he said, turning to face the booth Granny was sitting at

"Hey Granny, who's the creep working the bar?"

"I'm the creep working the bar" the man said making Leroy turn back towards him

"You getting smart with me, pal?" Leroy said glaring at the man and leaning forward

"Leroy will you cut the bull! I've already had a long morning, and I don't need any more complications" Granny snapped as Leroy suddenly became confused

"Cliff notes version: Ruby and the girls went out last night and caused all of us to body swap, like some god damn episode of the twilight zone and now…"

"You're a man?" Leroy asked dumb founded mouth open

"Well who's that at the table?" he said pointing his thumb behind him.

"That would be the lovely owner of this body" Granny said sarcastically

Leroy shook his head "Tough break sister, if there's anything I can do to help…"

"Unless you were with them or know someone who saw them to help fill in the parts they don't remember…"

Leroy thought for a minute and then looked up at Granny

"Oh wait I just might, did you guys try the bar they went to… oh and there was some noise over by the covenant. They said a bunch teens defaced some of the doors and windows but I doubt that was them…"

After Robin took Leroy's order and filled it a few minutes later, the rush died down and he walked over to the front door and changed the open sign to closed. He had Hook write on the specials board 'On break for 2 hours'. As he wrote this, Hook couldn't help himself and added: 'If you need to buy lunch, try the muffin man he's located on dreary lane.'

"Okay, why don't we start looking through our phones to see what we can put together on our own before we start busing down doors" Neal said looking at the group as he stuck his hand out across the table to Emma expectantly.

Emma frowned her brow but reached up, from where her hands sat in her lap under the table and grabbed his hand.

"No you idiot! Give me my phone" he demanded shaking off her hand

"Oh" she said going into her pocket and pulling out her phone, everyone did the same and pulled out and exchanged phones and when everyone seemed to have the correct one, they hesitantly went through them.

"Oh my god" Hook said as he was the first to speak before quickly shutting off the phone

"Regina, what is it?" Neal asked worried

"Um, nothing… this is stupid. Why don't we just, go to the bar and see if the bartender remembers us" Hook said looking around the table; discreetly placing the phone under his hand.

"Um… I agree with Regina, let's just go to the bar" Belle says slamming her phone shut

"What? Come on guys it can't be that bad" Neal said as he looked at the phone. His eyes enlarged at the first picture, causing him to quickly slam the phone down on its face.

"You know what, making out… er… checking to see if the bartender remembers us sounds like a great idea, come on." He said quickly

"Wait a minute, not only did you guys sneak me into this damn ladies night, after Ruby rudely expressed her grievances' of me being included...now that I'm sitting here, as a man, I might add, you don't want to show us the damn pictures…" Robin growled and narrowed his eyes at the women and men surrounding the table.

"Somebody had better slide me their damn phone or else I'm finding a way to release my wolf" he said as everyone looked at Robin, and as if on cue they all collectively gulped

"NOW!" he yelled, making everyone jump causing Rumple slid his phone down.

"Jesus Granny, chill out" he said quietly earning a glare and growl from the agitated man.

Robin pressed the power button, as soon as he did the last icon popped open, which was the photo gallery. In the first picture, there was what looked like Ruby crouching down in a kitchen, which looked strangely familiar. The picture appeared to be taken at such an odd angle Granny thought to herself. She touched the screen, trying to make the picture larger when suddenly, the phone just came to life; and what she thought was a picture turned out to be a video. Everyone got up and moved to stand behind Robin.

**"Shhh…. Shhh….. Shut up guys! Granny's gonna to hear us" Belle said to the giggling bunch walking around the kitchen. They all looked completely drunk from all the giggling and the leaning on one another as they walked around the kitchen searching for something.**

**"Ruby where is it? You said it would be on the stove" Emma said looking at the camera.**

**"It's…oh… oh… look! Look! It's on the table! It's on the table" Belle whispered harshly shaking with excitement as the phone moved over to the table and zoomed into a green glass with a steaming liquid in it, that read 'Real men don't sparkle' on it.**

**"Okay, Tink you put it there... hurry up! I think she's coming!" Belle said, pointing the phone toward the steps.**

**Snow walked over to the cup, taking out a green pouch, sprinkling something into the cup, causing it to bubble lightly and change the colors from bright neon pink, to purple, and then blue, the colors constantly changing**

**"Granny's going to kill us" Tink whined and then laughed **

**"She's going to be so pissed"**

**"Snow, you worry too much, Granny…" Belle said, suddenly stopping as she heard the a loud creaking sound coming from upstairs**

**"Granny's coming! Come on Emma get us out of here!" she whispered panicking.**

**"Okay" Regina giggled**

**"Shhh" she warned, as she closed her eyes trying hard to focus; which was hard seeing as the rest of the girls were snickering.**

**"Okay Emma, now… con… concen… concentrate" Emma voice said trying hard to stop her erratic giggling.**

**And suddenly purple smoke engulfed the image on the phone and they were standing outside the diner.**

**"Woohoo! you did it!" Belle cheered**

**"Oh my God! Granny is going to kill us when she wakes up" Tink said again**

**"No she won't" Belle said, pointing the phone at Tink.**

**"The one thing Granny loves, is a good mystery. Ever since the curse broke and we got been left behind while you and Charming took your family on these epic adventures, she's been feeling like the black lamb"**

**"What?" Tink asked**

**"Yeah, we all have" Ruby said quietly as everyone else turned to look at her**

**"Rumple left me here when you guys went to find Henry and it hurt. I would never tell him that but I was really really sad; I thought that he didn't want me to go because I would get in his way… I know that's not true now but… you know how you, Charming and Emma and Hook and everyone else that are always on these epic adventures? You never think about the ones you leave behind…"**

**"That's not true! We thought of you guys everyday" Tink defended**

**"I know you guys love us and care, but at least in the enchanted forest we hand acres upon acres of land to find excitement but here it's so…Dull" Ruby said, giggling afterward**

**"Yeah, and that's how I think Granny feels, bored. One day we're hunting and fighting the evil queen and now we're just being left behind like… scraps on a plate" Belle said sadly as Tink frowned**

**"I'm sorry" she said**

**"Yeah, me too" Regina and Emma said**

**"Well, now we have a new mystery to solve; and even if we do somehow figure it out it will takes months" Ruby cheered**

**"Yeah!" Belle said jumping up and down with the camera phone**

**"Oh my god I have another crazy idea! I know someone else we can get to take this" Regina said with a grin as she thought of her next victim**

**"Who?" Everyone asked**

**"Neal, Gold, Hook, my dad, and Regina's new honey Robin!" she said singing Robin's name as Emma blushed a deep shade of red and smiled playfully hitting Emma.**

**"Shut up! No he's not! He doesn't even like me" Emma yelled **

**"Oh yes he does" Snow said grinning**

**"He threatened to kill me" Emma said pretending to be hurt**

**"Oh come on, which one of hasn't already done that?" Tink says laughing **

**"and besides you kidnapped his son"**

**"I did not!" Emma said gasping and when everyone looked at her knowingly she caved **

**"It was Tink's Idea!"**

**"What?" Snow said, pretending to be shocked**

**"Okay, so it was my idea...but Snow stole Charming's jewels and he chased after her and it made them fall in love. So, hence the kidnapping of his son...and kidnapping is such a strong word, we borrowed him. Besides, he won't wake up until later when he's at Snow's loft sleeping in the bed with Henry thanks to Regina's sleeping spell "**

**"Kidnapping or borrowing him was a stupid plan" Regina said chuckling before she began to laugh even harder **

**"He's going to call the sheriff!" she laughed, grabbing her sides**

**"So, you're the sheriff" Emma said laughing at Regina but not really catching the joke.**

**"I …know! He's… going to call… me and you're going to show up" she barely got out grabbing her stomach and falling to the ground.**

**Finally catching on they all joined into her hysterical laughter… after a minute or so of them laughing, the laughter died down.**

**"Okay if we're going to do this, we have to do it before the next change. We have to go to Neal's place and then after that, we do the spell and go home. Okay?" Regina said smiling.**

**"Okay" they all agreed**

**"So one last mission before we turn in? YOU READY BITCHES!" she yelled**

**"HELL YEAH! OPERATION YOLO!" they all yelled**

And the screen went black; everyone moved to quietly sit down, not saying a word after viewing the video.

Robin slowly turned the phone off to placed it down on its face

"So all this was just some, ruse to keep us from feeling left out?" he said looking around the table at the group.

Rumple, Snow, Belle, Tink, Hook, and Neal dropped their heads. Robin and the rest sighed

"To be fair we didn't remember any of this until the video" Neal said quietly

"Well…" Robin started and stood

"Okay, let's go check with the bartender to see if we find anyone else who was with you girls"

"What? You're not mad?" Rumple asked

"No Ruby, I'm not mad; like you said I love a good mystery and this is by far one of the most interesting" he said smiling.

They all smiled at Robin and began to rise from the table.

"Wait that's it? No one's going to get angry here?" Granny said standing

"For what?" Ruby said

"For what?" He said looking around the table for some back up and when he didn't he continued

"…For kidnapping, vandalism, and a whole lot of other stuff that went down last night" Granny exclaimed

"Robin, no one got hurt, your son is fine and the girls' heart were in the right place" Ruby said grabbing a hold of Belle and pulling her close.

Robin sighed Charming was right; they did say that it was all for a good family mystery with everyone and come to think about, although he was an old lady he was having a little bit of a good time.

"Fine. I guess you're right, come on" he said smiling and leading the way to the front of the diner.

Snow looked back and saw Regina still sitting down

"Come on Regina" she said but when the pirate didn't move but kept his head down the group became worried and walked back over to the table.

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow asked when she saw the pirate shaking

"Regina" Ruby said louder, Hook looked up at her

"Are you okay? We're leaving, let's go"

"I can't" He said looking back down

"Why not" Robin asked

Hook sighed and closed his eyes tightly and when he looked back up at the group they all gave him a questioning look.

"I can't go because we have a problem"

"What?" Neal said getting irritated

Hook shook again and then sighed roughly looking at them "I have to pee"

**OMG GUYS! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Read and Review Please. Is it easier to follow this way or not? Let me know if you can't. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update Wednesday as I had hoped, the next chapter is only halfway written and I have to babysit this little demon… but she does love MamaRegal. So I'll pop in Once upon a Time and hopefully sneak and write some more; but if you so much as blink with her,she'll be on the balcony trying to fly off …**

**"Thank Peter Pan for that heart attack moment" LOL ^_^ **

**BUT COME ON GUYS I NEED SOME IDEAS I HAVE SOME BUT I WANT THIS STORY TO BE FUNNY AND LONG SO HELP ME OUT… DIG DEEP IN YOUR TWISTED LITTLE MINDS AND FIND YOUR INNER DARK THOUGHTS AND TOSS IT OVER! ^_^**

**P.S. This was beta'd by AddieGreyPPEvilRegal9119 (WHO IS BEYOND AWESOME!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Okay so, I realized I forgot to put a body chart in the last chapter...Lol, sorry I bet there was a lot of rereading and writing down going on LOL. Well here it is:**

***Pulls down Acme chart***

**Robin is Granny**

**Regina is Hook**

**Granny Is Robin**

**Ruby is Rumple**

**Tink is Snow**

**Snow is Belle**

**Belle is Tink**

**Emma is Neal**

**Hook is Emma**

**Charming is Ruby**

**Rumple is Charming**

**Neal is Regina**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The group looked at each other and then back to a very uncomfortable pirate who was now shaking so badly that the entire booth was squeaking from it.

"Well then just... go" Neal said hesitantly

"WHAT?" Hook and Emma said looking at the man

"Yeah…just go, I mean it's not like you've never seen one before right?" Neal said frowning, his brow

"SEEING ONE AND PEEING FROM ONE, ARE TWO SEPARATE THINGS, MS. SWAN, OR DON'T YOU KNOW THAT" Hook seethed glaring at the man.

"All you have to do is point and shoot" Rumple said

"No that's not all you have to do… you go in that bathroom and… just point and shoot… you'll make a mess of yourself, and Hook's clothes" Ruby said "I'll go in and help you"

"Um… No you're not" Belle, Hook, and Emma said

"Well then, what do you suggest" Ruby said folding her arms across her chest

"Look mate, I get that chivalry muscle in you is just flexing away but, holding another man's… business… is a little much, even for you. Look since it is my body I'll go in and help her"

"Yeah, and after you and Regina's little public display on the street a while go, you think I'm going to let you two try for round two" Ruby said stepping into the woman's space.

"Look mate, this isn't about sex, this is about …relieving one's self…" Emma said with a sneaky smile as Neal glared, not seeing the joke at all

"Look, either she gets some help, or I risk losing a kidney" Emma said with a tired sigh

"Okay fine, we, as in the women…" Belle said gesturing to the group sternly "Will go in there and help her"

"Snow…" Ruby began

"No" Belle said stopping Ruby

"Come on Regina; and I suggest you guys go to the bathroom as well… it's very simple: pull your clothes down squat, and wipe… WIPE!" Belle emphasized glaring at the men.

"FRONT TO BACK, NOT… BACK TO FRONT" Rumple shouted behind him

Hook, Rumple, Snow, Tink, Neal, and Robin all walked to the women's restroom, while everyone else walked toward the men's restroom.

**In the Women's Bathroom**

Hook ran into the bathroom, slamming open one of the stalls

"EWW! WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed as Rumple, Snow, Tink, Neal, and Robin looked toward the stall.

"SERIOUSLY!" Hook growled wiggling cautiously throwing open the next door "What kind of place you running here Granny" he accused finally walking into the handicap bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Look I just fix the food, wiping their asses and flushing the damn toilet is their responsibility" Robin growled

Once in the stall, they heard Hook struggling to get his pants down but finally they heard a grunt of relief once his pants hit the floor.

"Why did you guys stop talking...I can't go with all of you listening!" Hook said from behind the door.

"Well...what do you want to talk about?" Belle sighed with a sigh

"I don't care just...stop listening!"

"Yes your majesty" Robin said mockingly, causing the others to smile

"So… how about those redskins?" Neal joked as Belle giggled

"Do you guys remember anything from last night?" Rumple asked, changing the subject as Neal sighed and turned on one of the sink faucets so it wasn't so quiet.

"I honestly have no idea what happened last night, and I don't know about you guys. If we could get through this without showing anyone those pictures, I'll be on cloud nine"

"Well, from the video we all saw, they can't all be bad" Robin said

A sudden relieved sigh and a sound of pouring water had the girls exhaling a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Oh my god" Hook moaned

"Hey, you're not playing with yourself in there are you?" Rumple said laughing

"Ugh, don't be vulgar, Ruby" Hook groaned

After a moment the bathroom became silent again

"Um… you okay in there Regina?" Neal said walking closer to the stall door.

"I don't know… its dripping" Hook said hesitantly

"Well, wipe it" Neal said leaning his back on the stall door.

"I did that and, its still dripping" Hook said irritated

"Well, did you finish?" Tink said causing the others to giggle

"I don't see anything funny about this" Hook said glaring at the side of the stall

"Well, maybe it's supposed to do that, just...shake it and put it away" Rumple said

"I most certainly will not, and then I'll have to risk myself smelling like… "

"Piss" Robin said laughing

"For a lack of a better word" Hook agreed "Hand me a panty liner"

"Wait, you're going to put a pad on a man? This I gotta see" Neal said, walking over to the sanitary napkin dispenser and pulling out a free panty liner. He walked over and reached over the stall door giving it to Hook.

"When Hook gets his body back, he's going to kill you, you do know that, right" Robin said laughing.

"Many have tried" Hook said smirking

Rumple walked over to the sink and turned the water off, watching the water wash down the drain caused a tingling sensation just below his belly button.

"Great, now I have to go" Rumple said sighing, as he walked into one of the stalls. As soon as the door closed behind him and his pants hit the floor there was a loud gasp.

"Ruby, what is it?" they exclaimed standing closely by the door.

"Holy Shit" he yelled threw the door

"RUBY WHAT THE HELL IS IT? ARE YOU HURT OR SOMETHING?" Robin yelled hitting the door

A toilet flushed and Hook came out frowning as he walked to the sink "What is it?"

"IT'S HUGE!" Rumple exclaimed

"WHAT?" they all seemed to say, when the toilet flushed and the door swung open.

"Mr. Gold is huge… like, huge… literally" he said gesturing with his hands

"I mean it was almost half way down my thigh and it wasn't even… like …hard" he said zipping his pants as the group grimaced with disgust

"Alright Belle" Rumple said, throwing up his right hand as Tink frowned and shook her head

"Wash your hands first" he said pushing Rumple toward the sinks.

"You're disgusting Ruby" Hook said

"Now I have that revolting image permanently seared into my brain" he said turning the water off and drying his hands.

"Come on Regina, you're telling me the whole time you and gold were together, you guys never…"

"With that Imp? Hell no! He looked like a damn sparkling…" he began but stopped when Tink looked at her.

"I'll just leave It at no, we were just teacher and student" He said with a sigh as he folded his arms across his chest

Tink nodded subtlety thanking Regina for not insulting Rumple… at least not in front of her.

"Granny, flash us so we can see what Regina has to look forward to" Rumple says smiling

"You're nasty girl, is sex always on your brain" Robin scolded, Rumple just smiled and winked at the girls.

**In the Men's Room**

Ruby, Emma, Granny, and Regina stared at the one of the two stalls with a toilet.

"Well, what exactly do we do?" Ruby asked

"Well mate, I image it's the same as when your passing a load, just sit, wait, wipe and flush" Emma said looking at Ruby.

"Well, we'll just go in and see what happens" Granny said picking a stall, Ruby and Regina did the same.

"So, how bad do you think the pictures in their phones are that they all collectively don't want us to see them?" Ruby asked from behind the stall door.

"It must be something pretty serious" Charming said sighing as heavy breathing and a sigh came from the stall next to Ruby

"Um… Neal, are you okay in there?"

"I don't, know...have you guys tried this wiping thing yet? Every time I do it, it makes me feel…weird but, in a good way" Regina gasped in the next stall

After a moment Ruby gasped "Yeah, I think… I think I feel what you're talking about" she said shifting on the seat

"Do you think they always feel this way, every time they do it?" Regina questioned

"It would explain why it takes them so long to come out, and get ready" Ruby said as another sigh escaped Regina's stall

"Neal, seriously, I think I know why it feels so good and you might want to stop… you're finished… you're going to rub yourself raw" Ruby said standing and flushing the toilet.

"I… can't" She said her breaths short and shallow. A sharp gasp came from the stall followed by a very long satisfied sigh "Oh my god, I feel so much batter" she said after the toilet flushed and stepping out the stall and toward the sinks

"I believe mate, you have just experienced your first orgasm as a woman" Emma said laughing

"What?" Regina said turning from her place at the sink

"Yeah, all that rubbing and satisfied sighing was you preparing for the big…"

"WELL IF YOU KNEW THAT, THAN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Regina shouted

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself" Emma said chuckling

"You're disgusting" Regina growled

"And you're satisfied" Emma said with a smirk

"Let's just calm down, and agree never to speak of this moment again" Ruby said stepping in front of Emma and Regina

Charming rolled his eyes and sighed walking out of the bathroom. Once out they saw the girls… well the others waiting for them.

"What the hell took so long?" Hook asked glaring at them

"Nothing" Emma, Regina, Ruby and Granny said at the same time

"Yeah, that sounds encouraging" Belle says sarcastically looking between the group

"Well anyway, let's get to the bar" Robin says leading the group outside the diner. Once outside a yelp comes from Hook. Everyone looks to see what cause him to cry out and sees Robin pinching his ear.

"The Muffin man Regina?!" Robin yelled making the pirate crouch down to his knees

"Ow! Granny! Stop it" Hook screamed swatting at the man

"The next time I ask you to put a message on the board, stick to the basics!" Robin yelled finally relinquishing the man's ear.

"Okay, Granny! Jesus" he said standing

"I swear you're just like Ruby" Robin grumbled walking toward the rest of the group

"So, you received one of Granny's famous ear pinches" Rumple said sticking his hand out to help Hook

Hook reluctantly accepted and glared at Robin as he walked away

"The Muffin man" Rumple said smiling skeptically

Hook smiled back and then laughed "It was the only thing I could think of, without taking too long that Granny would suspect that I was up to something"

"Come on" Rumple said throwing his arm around Hook and walking with the group

A few blocks up the road they came face to face with the Rabbit hole, the bar was open but was relatively empty.

Rumple opened the door and they all walked in

"HEY! NO! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Bernard yelled once he saw the girls

"You guys may have brought a lot of business but I said no magic and you guys broke the rules anyway!" he said coming from behind the counter and toward the girls with a bat.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" Ruby said

"Whoa nothing Ruby! We agreed no magic and you guys performed it anyway!" he said pointing the bat at Regina.

"When? Because we don't remember" Rumple said throwing his arms up in the air

Bernard dropped the bat to his leg and glared at the group "Let me guess the spell didn't wear off" he said starting to chuckle.

"You guys never learn do you?" he said turning to walk away, when Rumple grabbed him.

"Wait, you know about the spell?" he asked

Bernard turned back to face them "Yeah, everybody who was here last night saw the spell and after, whoever was in the mayor threw a fireball, I had to throw you all out before you trashed my bar"

"Wait, so they were switching bodies and no one thought to call a cab or their husbands?" Ruby asked

"Husbands? I'm guessing since you're all here they included you in there twist to freaky Friday" Bernard said with a laugh

"Can you help us or not?" Granny growled

Bernard laughed "Yeah, I got you, hold on" he said turning and walking toward the bar. He walked passed it to the back. After a few moments, he returned and walked toward the group holding 3 CD cases.

"Last night after I threw you guys out along with your groupies, I knew that either you…" he said pointing to Snow. "Or you…" he gestured to Regina with an amused smirk "Would come back, begging if not demanding to know what the hell happened last night. Enjoy" he said handing the CD's to Rumple before laughing and walking away.

Once he left, the group starred at the CD's in Rumples hand and then at Rumple.

"Well who's house?" Robin simply asked from behind the group, but no one spoke,.. Rumple, Snow, Belle, Neal, and Hook just stared at the CD's, all afraid of what could be on them.

A tired sigh escaped Regina "Well ladies, might as well get this over with, so I say we go to Robin's house; it has a DVD player and not to mention the giant TV" and without warning they were engulfed in a purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared they were standing inside of Robin's house, once everyone gathered their bearings, Hook was the first to react. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ONE OF US!" Hook yelled at Regina

"It wasn't me!" Regina yelled

"I think it was me" Rumple said quietly

"WHAT THE HELL RUBY, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ONE OF US, PERFOMING MAGIC IS…" Hook began

"I didn't mean too! I just became so nervous, about what was on the DVD's that I panicked and, the next thing I knew, we were here" Rumple said with a nervous expression on his face.

Hook sighed "Well magic is emotional, although we should have gone somewhere else other than here, but since we are… you need to sit and relax" he said ushering Rumple to the couch.

Everyone sat down while Granny grabbed the remote and set the TV to DVD. She opened the player inserted the DVD and then sat on the arm of the couch next to Robin. She looked down at him and shook her head slightly; it was going to take some getting used to, looking at himself through someone else's eyes.

"Okay before, the video plays, just keep in mind that whatever you guys see or whatever we did, we did because we were really, really drunk" Neal stressed as Robin rolled his eyes

"Yes, we got it, play the damn video" he said as Rumple, Snow, Belle, Neal, and Hook sat back with an anguished sigh.

"Come Snow, it can't be that bad" Ruby said nudging Belle. Belle gave her a watery smile but sat back further into the couch, praying that once the video began it would just swallow her up completely.

The TV roared to life with lights and music, **"Beautiful Dangerous" by Slash Ft. Fergie**, blared through the TV speakers.

"There you guys are right there" Emma said as they saw the girls walk into the bar and put their coats away.

They all watched as the bartender walked over to them and said something to Regina and then place the shot glasses on the bar. Snow was hesitant but Ruby convinced her to drink shots with them. After what looked like a few more shots a couple of teens bumped into Emma.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Emma said

"What?" Granny said peering closer to the screen. "Did you see something?"

"Yeah did you see the ass on that slag; what the hell are they feeding these kids, she wasn't even b…" Emma stopped when she saw everyone looking at her rather irritated. She nervously chuckled and then sat back. Playing the video again everyone watched the screen intensively they saw the altercation with the Emma and Regina and then saw them talking.

"Wait I remember this" Rumple said

"Yeah I think I do too, this is when those guys bought us drinks" Snow said

"Yeah and when Regina licked that guy's…" Tink began but then stopped when everyone including Hook looked at her.

"What" they all said

"I think this is what she's talking about" Robin said as they watched Emma climb onto the bar and a young guy climb on top of her.

"What is he doing?" Robin asked frowning as he poured something on Emma

"Body shots" Neal groaned as he dropped his head to his hands

"What are…" Emma and Charming began but stopped when the guy sunk his face down into Emma abdomen and began licking and drinking; but what had everyone's eyes bulging was Regina, she had hiked up her skirt and began licking this young guys chest and then engaged in a passionate kiss with him when she finished. The crowd seemed to be love it, as they all cheered and drank more shots.

"Oh my god please turn it off" Hook groaned taking, one of the couch pillows and pressing it to his face as he dropped his head back onto the couch.

"Well your majesty, no one can say you're not the life of the party" Charming said looking over to Hook

"Do you guys even remember their names?" Emma asked

"I mean I expected this from Regina because she was always…well ….let's just say, good at getting what she wants"

"Shut up Hook" Hook said pulling the pillow from his head and hitting Emma with it

"I never made you or persuaded you to do anything, you didn't already want to. I just made sure I got something out of it" she said glaring at the blonde.

Country music sounded through the speakers followed by a smooth **harmonica "It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance"**

Snow's scream sounded through the speaker as she ran to the dance floor, grabbing the first guy and started dancing.

"Well. you had a good time" Ruby said smiling and nudging Belle but her smile quickly disappeared when the first verse sounded and Snow turned her back to the guy and started grinding.

**"The bigger they are the harder they fall, these biggity boys and diggity dogs, hav'em like Miley Cyrus clothes off, twerking in their bras and thongs, timber"**

The music rang load as all the girls cringed at their behavior, Ruby and Regina climbed on top of the bar and danced like there was no tomorrow. As Regina whipped her hair and began to remove her blazer the video came to an end.

"Thank God" Hook murmured

"Don't thank him just yet, we still have 2 more DVD's left" Granny said as she stood and put in the next DVD.

"Wha… don't we have enough footage, let's go find the college kids" Neal said

"Ms. Swan, just rip the Band-Aid off already. We all know that there were some, questionable things done while we were intoxicated, let's just watch the rest of the footage and go" Hook said with a tired sigh as Neal shook his and dropped back on the couch.

The next DVD was a closer and zoomed in version of what looked like the bars', game room and dance floor. A very drunk Emma was seen playing pool with a few guys; watching her line up the shot was like watching a drunk driver walk a straight line. Her stick was wobbly and she was concentrating extra hard with her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth. When she finally took the shot she was nowhere near the pool balls, she put too much power behind the stick and not only scratched the pool table but successfully managed to get all the balls in the holes.

"Ringer" An African American girl shouted, she was wearing an all-black shirt with a crown logo on it, it was ripped in the mid-section, to show off her lean muscled abs. She had on skin tight black jeans and wore silver spiked black wrist bands, and her curly black hair was streaked with purple highlights.

"What?" Emma shouted, smiling from ear to ear

"Ringer, there's no way after all those shots you managed to clear the table, RINGER! You used magic"

"Can you prove it?" Emma said with a sneaky grin, Hook smiled, Emma looked just like Henry.

"Can you not, prove it" The girl said

"What?" Emma said scrunching her face along with the other 15 people in that area "Can we just squash this, that question is giving me a headache" she said putting her hand to her temple.

"Only if you agree to do 3 body shots, for cheating… I'm first" the girls said raising her right brow

"I'm game" she said as she lay down on the table, her shirt was already unbuttoned from the first body shot. Her black bra, shined bright with the spot light and her almost pale skin.

"Belly button" she asked as the girl circled the table

"No were going to do this body shot a little different" the girl said as she with a sneaky smile.

The girl walked over to Emma and straddled her she sprinkled a trail of salt from her abdomen to her breast and then took the bottle of tequila that the group had been sharing and poured it in the base of her throat and placed a lime between Emma's lips.

"Now were getting somewhere" Emma said with a cheeky smile. Regina shifted uncomfortably, feeling herself get turned on from watching. Even Ruby coughed nervously as Charming shifted in his seat.

"Damn girl" Robin said laughing

"I was drunk okay, I don't even remember this" Emma groaned in her hand

They all watched as the girl slowly extended her tongue, placed it on Emma as she delicately drew it up Emma's lean stomach and stopped once she got to her bra. She smiled, causing Emma to gasp as the girl dipped down and lapped the tequila from her throat and then once it was all gone dropped her mouth over the lime, taking it from Emma and kissing her in the process. The girl sucked the lime and then went down and kissed her, causing Emma to smile.

"I'm next!" a guy yelled as everyone cheered, Emma laughed as the girl climbed down.

"Why don't we do a double here, I'll hold one" Emma said putting a shot glass in her mouth and then pointed to her belly, indicating where the other would be.

Two guys approached and the group watched as they indulged in the party favor, that was Emma Swan.

A hip hop beat sounded and the DVD ended

Granny quickly switched the DVD and it was a view just like the first video showing the a close up of the bar and the dance floor.

**"let's take some calls from the request line"** sounded through the speakers and the entire crowd ran over to the dance floor and bar**. "Aight, Now shoutout the radio station that gave you what you wanted.** **Double-u boom boom b baby! How do you like daddy… would you do it from the front, how do you like daddy… Can you take it from the back?"**

Emma, Regina and Tink were grinding like crazy on a couple of college kids. Regina had her arms around some guy with a Mohawk's neck as he held her waist and grinded her from behind.

Tink and Emma were tackling this one buff African American guy with tattoos together and then a girl came up to Emma and they both started twerking. Snow was grinding on some Charming wanna be, while Ruby and Belle poured liquor on the college kid below. Belle whispered in Ruby's ear and the crowd roared as Ruby went to one side of the bar and as Belle unbuttoned her shirt and poured vodka down her lean stomach and Ruby, using her wolf speed ran and slid, stopping between Belle's legs, catching every drop of alcohol before it hit the bar top; and licking it off her stomach and then placed a kiss on Belle's cheek, when she stood.

"My turn!" a guy called out with long dark dreads, wearing black jeans and a tight white shirt

"What?!" Belle said surprise bending down showing off her fiery red bra

"Let me do a shot off you!" he yelled

"Uh, dude I don't know if your dreads are a little too tight, but her boyfriend is the freaking dark one" Ruby yelled

"YOLO, so why not" he said

"What?" Belle and Ruby asked

"YOLO… you only live once… so I figure you gotta do everything now before you die, right? So what do you say?" the guy asked

"YOLO… huh?" Ruby said biting her lip and looking at Belle

Belle smiled and looked at the guy extending her hand "YOLO!" she shouted and the guy helped her down.

"What's your name?" Belle asked the guy was hesitant so Belle continued "If a stranger is to lick a beverage off my chest, don't you think I should know his name?"

"Daryl" he said smiling

"Well then Daryl, choose your poison" Belle said with a flirty smile

And everyone watched as Daryl not only did a body shot off him but, Belle did one off of him.

"Last call" the bartender yelled and everyone made their way to the bar, stumbling and leaning.

After a few moments the girls raised their glasses and shouted "YOLO" and that's when it happened. As soon as the drinks were consumed and they slammed their glasses down, a fluorescent light surrounded them and had everyone stepping back to gaze in horror and awe at what was taking place. The girls began to levitate off the ground, like something off of Sailor Moon. Colorful fluorescent light expelled from the bodies of the girls and what looked like souls emerged from them and swirled around them like a tornado, kicking up napkins and blowing over drinks. When everything finally settled, the lights speared off into bodies and the girls leaned heavily onto the bar.

Everyone stood still as the music blared through the speakers even the bartender stood frightened, unsure of what to do. The girl's eyes opened and they blinked rapidly as they stood straight again. They looked around at each other and began laughing

"Holy shit" Belle yelled "I'm Belle"

"And I'm Regina"

"Oh my God, we switched bodies!" Emma yelled

"OMG that means I have magic" Regina said "Watch this, fireball" she yelled throwing her hand out at the ceiling, and fireball flew from her hand and hit a light

The crowd screamed as pieces of the ceiling and soot hit them

"Oh shit!" she yelled

When the screaming stopped the crowd cheered

"THAT'S IT GET OUT ALL OF YOU! BEFORE, YOU BURN MY DAMN BAR DOWN!" Bernard yelled

And the girls turned to the crowd "Let's take this show on the road!" Tink yelled and the crowd followed the girls out of the bar, and the DVD ended. Everyone sat silent, just staring and looking everywhere.

"So...you wanna, do a body shot off me?" Emma asked, running her hands through Hook's hair and bobbing her eye brows at him, with a sneaky grin.

"Not even if you were in his body, and it got me a second chance with Daniel" Hook said with disgust pointing at Charming

"Damn" Snow whispered and Emma's grin dropped as she removed her hand

"Do you guys remember any of the guys in the bar?... preferably one that was not licking all over your bodies" Charming said as he stood, not looking at Tink.

Tink's eyes followed Charming as she stood "Rumple… I was really… drunk… it didn't mean anything!" Tink said grabbing Charming's arm and turning him to face her.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better, I expect this from them" he said gesturing to the group and they all scuffed insulted. "When you're out, you are a reflection of me!"

Belle frowned and let go of Charming's arm "A reflection of you? You sound like my father" she said folding her arms across her chest. "I understand that this hurts, I understand that we all acted reckless, but I'm entitled to make mistakes"

"Yes, but this…" he said pointing to the TV

"This, was a good time?" she yelled

"So this is a good time to you, acting like a horny teenager and letting guys lick things off your body, even if you don't have respect for yourself at least have some for me!"

Granny stood "Whoa, Rumpelstiltskin I think you might…" but she was quieted down when Tink sighed insulted and put her hand up to silence him.

She looked at him her eyes burning with tears "You think because I had one FUN night, in a very long time that I have no respect for myself?" and as the first tear fell she quickly wiped it away

"Belle… I'm…" Charming said when he saw how hurt he made her and tried to touch her cheek. She stepped away from him and sighed again

"No, stop treating me like this god… or, or, or pentacle of virtue that doesn't make mistakes. I'm human and not only that but I was never allowed to socialize with anyone. I had an amazing time last night and I'm still having an amazing time, despite how things have turned out, and I won't let you or anyone else, ruin that" she said wiping her face again "I need some air" she whispered as she walked passed him and out the door.

Charming turned to follow when Snow stopped him "I got it" she said chasing after her. Rumple, Belle, Neal, and Hook walked out too.

"What, I can't be upset now?" Rumple said "I mean am I the only one appalled at how they behaved?" Charming said looking at the ones who stayed behind.

"No I am too, but the girls… believe it or not they're more embarrassed than we are, and rubbing it in their faces isn't going to help things"

"Yeah, mate and I may act like a jerk, but even I know that throwing shameful acts in a girls face is… a bit of an ass move" Emma said smiling

Charming glared at the woman but understood what she was saying

"Alright, well what do I do?" Charming said with a tired sigh leaning against the door frame

"Make up with her, kiss her, who cares let's just go see if we can find these college kids before I die of old age" Robin said standing

Everyone laughed and stood up walking outside, when the door opened they were met with laughter and smiles.

"What's going on out here?" Ruby asked as she threw her arm around Belle's waist

"Nothing" Snow said smiling

"I'm sorry I got upset" Charming said looking at Tink

She smiled and walked into his embrace "I'm sorry too"

"Awe, look they made up" Rumple teased and the group laughed

"I'd kiss you but I think Tink would be upset"

Snow smiled "I don't mind I'm all for true love" she said looking at Ruby who rolled her eyes smiling

"Fine"

Charming leaned in and kissed Tink, at first it was a cute peck and then it turned passionate as Tink ran her hands through Charming hair and Charming deepened the kiss

"Okay, guys" Belle said pulling at Tink's shirt

Tink giggled as she pulled away

"Now that that is over, can we get on with this?" Robin said gesturing toward the street.

"Why don't we ask Blue to help" Belle said suddenly

"No!" Hook and Charming said at the same time

"That's a great idea! Whatever issues you two may have with Blue, you need to get over it;at least until we find out what spell this is;and since its fairy dust, we might as well ask a fairy" Ruby said looking between Charming and Hook.

"Well how are we going to get there because although Mrs. Lucas is a werewolf, I don't think her body can make it 10 blocks"

"First of all it can; my body may look weak, but my wolf is as strong as an Ox, my body can make it" Robin growled at the woman.

"Okay" Granny said and they all began to walk down the street.

"So, Daryl" Rumple teased as they crossed the street

"Oh, shut up girl" Robin said grabbing Rumple by the ear cause a yelp to escape the man.

"Ow! Granny I was only teasing! Regina, help me!" Rumple said reaching for Hook

"No thank you, I had my share of that punishment earlier" Hook said getting away from Rumple.

Once Granny let go, Rumple whined and rubbed his ear "Grumpy no having a sense of humor, mean ass woman" he grumbled

Ruby and Robin laughed hearing what Ruby said but Robin kept walking, pretending not to hear a thing.

Rumple turned his head and smiled at them "Granny can't hear me" she whispered again causing Ruby to shake her head

**10 blocks later…**

They all saw the covenant and seemed to pick up the pace as they reached the stone steps and knocked onto the doors.

"It's a church isn't it? Let's just walk in and go see the moth" Hook said checking the handle

The door swung open and there in the doorway stood an angry Blue.

"Blue what's the matter?" Ruby asked when the fairy pulled her hand back and slapped the young werewolf with such force it sent her stumbling back into Belle.

"Blue, what the hell?" Belle asked helping Ruby stand up straight

"Get off this property right now, after the way you 6 acted last night, I have one for all of you, including you Snow" Blue yelled slamming the door.

"What the F…" Ruby began when Robin growled loudly

"That woman thinks she can slap my granddaughter and get away with it" and before anyone could remind the older woman that her Granddaughter was in Rumples body she found her inner wolf and kicked the door so ferociously the lock broke off.

"BLUE!" Robin shouted as he walked into the church and his mighty roar bounced off the walls and came back to the group with the same bone chilling impact.

"You have no right, to storm in here Rob…" she began but was stopped when Robin grabbed her by the throat

"Granny! Stop! You're going to kill her!" Rumple yelled, running up to the man trying to break his grip around the fairy's neck

Blue coughed violently as Robin let go and other fairies ran into the room upon hearing the commotion

"What is going on" Nova demanded wand in hand along with the others

"They attacked me" Blue wheezed

"Liar, you hit Ruby first" Robin growled

"Blue would never resort to violence, unless provoked" an African American nun said holding a glowing yellow wand

"No they're right, Yellow, I struck Ruby, but I had no grievances with Robin and he is the one who attacked me" Blue said standing holding her throat and summoning her wand.

"You tried to slap my granddaughter, and whether she's in her body or not it, it is still Ruby Lucas' face you slapped, Blue and when you slap her you slap me!" Robin Growled

"Ruby is not…" Blue began

"Wait Blue…Granny?" Nova asked, stepping closer to the man

"Yeah, Granny" Robin growled glaring at Blue

"Wait if you're Granny then who's that?" Yellow said pointing at Ruby

"Charming" he said rubbing his face

"Your majesty, I so sorry" Blue said bowing her head slightly

"Oh" the fairies collectively said dropping their hands and walking closer to the group.

"Oh what does that mean?" Hook said looking at Nova

"Tink, told us last night before you all went running into the night with your little fan club, that she did a spell to body jump" Nova said smiling

"Well did she mention how to undo it" Robin asked finally calm enough to speak without losing his temper

"Um… no but she did say that if any of us tried to undo it or it was undone prematurely, there was a counter curse that would take affect" Yellow said smiling

"Well what is it?" Robin asked irritated

"You will have to ask Tink, since she refused to tell me, but she did tease and say that it would make this spell look like… child's play compared to it" Nova interjected

"I am sorry" Blue finally spoke up talking to Ruby

"Sorry that it was me or sorry that you almost hit Ruby unprovoked" Ruby glared

"You" Blue said standing her ground "And before you say anything, you don't know what they did last night"

"Well, why don't you enlighten us since they can't seem to remember" Charming said

"I can do better, I can show you" Blue said waving her wand in the air in front of the huge space between the pews and the pulpit. Standing in front of the pulpit was a mirror version of Blue and in the pews was a mirror reflection of the other fairies.

"Let us pray" Blue said quietly bowing her head when the church doors burst open and a gust of wind tornadoes in

"Sorry I'm late" Ruby eerily says smirking as the wind blows furiously around her, her red streaked hair flies in her face whipping it softly.

The fairies taken off guard ran to mother superior and cowered behind her while she conjured her wand.

"Holy shit, I had magic" Ruby exclaimed watching herself

Then the winds suddenly died down, everything was still and Ruby started laughing, hysterically "You should have seen your faces" she screeched

Snow, Emma, Belle, Tink and Regina started laughing walking past her into the church.

"Hey guys" Tink said

The fairies came from behind Blue looking curiously and confused and the group standing in their doorway laughing at them.

"What do you want?" Blue demanded

"We got kicked out the bar" Regina said

"Not surprising" Orange said

"So what do you want?" Blue asked again

"Well…" Regina began

"My friends and I need a new space, and we decided this place has plenty of space" Ruby sneered as she threw her arm up in the air and conjured club lights of all colors and then threw her hand toward the pulpit and conjured a DJ booth.

"LET'S PARTY!" Belle shouted and a legion of people ran from behind her and into the church.

"Stop this…get out… what is" Blue says stumbling over herself as the people ran past her dancing and drinking.

"REGINA, GREEN, RUBY… STOP THIS NOW!" she shouted

"FARIES WANDS" Blue said throwing magic at the DJ booth silencing it.

Everyone stopped and looked at her "BOO!" they shouted loudly

"SILENCE" Blue screamed "WANDS" she said again when she noticed the other fairies didn't have theirs ready.

"Don't be a party pooper Blue, live a little" Snow said

"Yeah!" the people shouted

"Your Majesty, what has gotten in to you, has Regina used magic on you?" Blue asked concerned approaching the woman.

"Blue" Emma began when Ruby clamped her hand over her mouth laughing; Blue looked at them but focused back on Snow.

Blue walked closer lowering her wand looking at Snow "Your Majesty, I don't understand what's going on but this needs to end, send these children home and we will deal with Regina"

"Deal with her? Blue, were just having a good night and thought it would be great if you guys joined us" Snow said smiling

"You're Majesty…" Blue said grabbing hold of her hand

"You're not yourself, I should call the king and see if…" Blue started when Snow snatched her arm away.

"No, were having fun and I won't let you ruin it" Snow said

"That's right" Emma said and the crowd cheered

"And if you won't party with us than, you can stand on the side, like the wall flower you are" Tink yelled and threw Blue back toward the stained glass flower window, her wand falling to the floor, the window immediately came to life and held her in place.

"Tinkerbell" Nova shouted as she blasted magic at her throwing the fairy out the door.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk; you shouldn't have done that!" Regina said her hands glowing purple and then the room lit up with fairy wands glowing brightly and all different colors.

Everyone stepped back as the room filled with anticipation, Tink came walked through the door smiling from ear to ear

"En Garde!" she shouted throwing a purple power ball at the fairies who together threw magic her way but she easily stopped the attack before it even went into the air. The fairies gasped ducked and then braced their selves for impact.

The power ball dispersed before it got to them; surrounding each fairy like a tornado. Each tornado, a different color, sparkling like diamonds. When the magic faded every fairy was wearing punk rock 80s clothes, with leg warmers, wrist bands and matching rock and roll t-shirts.

"Now you guys are ready to party" Regina said smiling as the crowd went wild with approval. The churches candle and pure white lights went out and the party lights went wild with color schemes.

Regina stomped her foot and the entire church floor turned into a tiled, glow light, dance floor. Tink thrust her hand toward the DJ booth and it roared to life

**"Dance… back door cracked, we don't need a key, no VIP please… tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out, this place about to bloooooooowwwww" Ke$ha's Blow filled the church as everyone began to dance**.

The fairies stood still and looked to Blue who was fighting against the magic flower holding her.

"Come on guys, this is my welcome home party. Blue will just ruin it" Belle said to the fairies

"But Blue" Orange said looking up

"We're not hurting her, she said she didn't want to dance so... we let her, keep watch" Belle said smiling

"She doesn't look happy, about it" Purple said

"When is Blue ever happy? Just enjoy yourselves and I'll handle Blue"

"You'll handle her? She doesn't even know you. Besides we don't trust your judgment, you're dating the dark one…" Orange said

"Whoa… no one's dating the dark one, least of all me" Belle says frowning

"Wait.. You're not…"

"Ugh… go dance" Tink said shoving the girls gently into the crowd. Nova grabbed Belles arm and pulled toward the door.

"If you dumped the dark one, then we need to prepare for an attack, we need to be…" Nova began worried

"What" Belle said but then looked down and laughed

"I see nothing funny, about any of this" Nova seethed

"Nova, get your wand out of your ass and listen, it's me Tink. I did a spell to make us all switch bodies" Belle said smiling** "Emma is Ruby, Ruby is Regina, Snow is Emma, Belle is Snow, I'm Belle and Regina is me"** she said smiling

"Well how do we undo this spell, I'm sure a clever fairy like you, made it so that even the Dark One can't break it"

"Yup. And I made it so that if anyone tries to break it before I'm ready for the next spell will take place, it won't be pretty; and the next spell is a doozy" Belle said giggling

"But…"

"No buts, let's just party"

Belle grabbed Nova and pulled her to the dance floor.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE NOW!" Blue growled

"What do you guys think? I say we need GOGO dancers to add to this exclusive club" Ruby said and nodded to Tink who smirked and with a puff of purple smoke Blue stood before the crowd in Blue thigh high heels, a mini blue and white skirt school girl uniform style, with a white school girl shirt on tied in the front; her long blue streaked hair touched her waist as she stood in a giant silver bird cage.

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted

"WHAT THE…" she breathed looking at her clothes

"Not having fun, well I can change that" Tink said zapping Blue with a green thunderbolt, the fairy began to dance uncontrollably to the music.

"BLUE! BLUE! BLUE!" the crowd cheered as she danced

"STOP THIS GREEN!"

"She said her name was Tinkerbell" Tink shouted and waved her hand at the DJ booth and turned the volume up, effectively drowning out the irate fairy.

Then the images shimmered and faded

"So you wanted to slap my grandchild, for dressing you like a teenager" Robin said folding his arms across his chest

"No because she made me…" Blue stopped and looked down

"No it was other things that took place that night"

"Then show us, we need to…" Ruby began

"NO!" Blue shouted and everyone looked at her surprised

The fairies snickered loudly but when Blue glared at them they tried to quiet down

"Sorry… the rest of the night is pointless to show…okay… I, I can tell you everything else" she stuttered out

"What is so bad, that you don't want to show us?" Belle inquired looking at Blue as the fairies snickered again

"What the hell is so funny?" Hook said

"Um…" Nova began

"Nothing, Ladies you are dismissed" Blue said urgently clapping her hands together

The fairies snickered and walked pass the irritated fairy, Belle walked with them as Blue continued on with the events of the night.

"Nova, Purple, Orange, you guys, know the spell, do it… look something happened last night and it has been embarrassing for all of us to have to sit down with others and watch it and it would be really just a breath of fresh air to have someone else get embarrassed for a while" she said smiling

They all smiled as their wands glimmered Belle looked up as the mirror figures flashed back into light as if someone was pressing play on a movie

**Warrant's 'Cherry Pie'** blared throughout the church and Blue whipped quickly around with her wand, in hand when Belle snatched it from her and hid it behind her back, Robin and Charming quickly covering her so the fairy couldn't get her wand back.

"Your Majesty… NO… Please!" Blue pleaded until Belle shook her head and with a huff she covered her face with her hands and sat in a pew.

The images appeared again and the church was blaring as everyone watched mother superior dance the night away.

Ruby was dancing with another guy when her eyes started to glow a deep yellow, she turned her back to the guy and put her hands around his neck. He put his hands around her waist and pulled up her shirt a bit and she began to growl lightly. Suddenly a loud whoosh burst through the room washing over the group and hitting the DJ booth.

**"She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise taste so good makes a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie"**

Music blared through the speaker and as the blast made it around the room, every girl started to grind on whoever they were with, boy or girl and when it hit Blue she went wild. She untied her shirt, revealing a violet purple C size bra and whipped her hair around full stripper mode.

"Oh dear god" Belle said watching the scene play out

"Damn" Emma smirked

Blue climbed onto the bars of the cage **"I scream you scream, we all scream for her, don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her"** and literally growled and then jumped down and shimmed out of her skirt showing her lace, sexy boy cut panties. . **"She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise, taste so good make a grown man cry sweet cherry pie"**

She turned her back to the audience and started to unhook her bra when something flew into the refection the imaged shimmered and faded

"What the hell… what happened?" Emma whined

"Yeah" Regina agreed

And Ruby nodded until Belle elbowed her

"Please… spare me… the last moments of… my dignity" Blue whispered her face as red as one of Regina's apples.

The group giggled but sobered when Robin looked at Rumple and glared at him

"Anyway… the spell Tink performed can be undone but only by her, what I can do however is the same spell and have your souls return to your bodies. The thing is I don't know how long the spell will last…" Blue said as everyone listened attentively

"We don't really care; I just want to be me again" Neal said and everyone nodded excitedly

"Okay hold still" Blue said and with a flick of her wand her blue magic surrounded the group and like before, their souls raised in the air and danced like ghosts as they were transported back to their original bodies.

"Oh my god I'm me again" Emma said

"Me too" Snow said

"Oh my god I know the first thing I'm going to do" Regina said smiling

"What" Tink Asked?

"A Long hot bath" Regina said as she was engulfed into a puff of purple smoke.

She appeared in her house and ran into the bathroom looking at her face. She never realized how much she missed seeing her bright brown eyes until she was looking at herself through someone else's. She prayed that, that stupid fairy's spell lasted long enough for her to enjoy her bath. She quickly ran her water and added salt and bubble bath. She even left her hair down, not caring if it got wet she just wanted to sit in something hot and relaxing without trying to look or be perfect doing it.

She stepped into the tub and lowered herself in, letting her body sink into the hot abyss. The bubbles covered like a white blanket and she sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and entire body relaxed; she must have stayed that way for at least 15 minutes, because when she opened her eyes the bubbles were all gone. She sighed again and smiled, she felt amazing she stood, unplugged the tub letting all the Luke warm water out and ran the shower; the water was cold at first but warmed up as she adjusted the knobs. She stood in the shower water letting her get wet , loving the rhythmic pounding on her scalp after shampooing her hair she lathered her body and rinsed off. Once she felt she was thoroughly clean she stepped out of the tub, drying off her and letting her hair dangle wet in her face.

She walked over to a full length mirror that was hanging on the wall of her room and dropped the towel she was holding against her body. She stood there admiring every curve and every scar which weren't many but there were the few that she didn't quiet heal properly. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair or lace blue boy cut underwear, with her full thighs and firm tight bottom she filled the underwear out perfectly, it hung and elongated all the shapes of her hips and butt she walked over to the mirror again and as she turned to admire the rest of body she stopped and stared.

"What The Fuck Is That?" she whispered harshly to the mirror and before she knew it she was engulfed in purple smoke and heading to only one place. 'Heads were going to fucking role' she thought as the mirror faded completely from site.

**Snow's Loft**

Charming, Ruby, Robin, and Emma were sitting at the table waiting patiently for Charming and Granny to finish making lunch for them.

"So you decided to hang with us huh?" Ruby asked as Robin sipped at his cranberry juice.

"Well I very well couldn't go home and try to relax and then 5 minutes later find myself back in another woman's body" Robin said smiling

"I hear ya mate" Hook said from the couch

"The only ones that split were Rumple and Belle" Emma said sipping her Orange Juice

"So… Blue cage dancing huh?" Ruby said smiling from ear to ear looking around at everyone

"Oh My God, I'm just going to say this" Charming whispered looking toward the steps, making sure Snow was still in the bathroom.

"When she… you know… took off her clothes… I was not expecting…" he gestured her breast with his hands, not saying it out loud.

"Oh my… neither was I" Ruby said

"And the purple lace" Robin chuckled raising and eyebrow

"For a nun, she's definitely has been holding back" Hook said with a sneaky grin and everyone hurled with laughter

"Question, pirate" Robin asked when the laughter died down

"You and Regina… you guys really… you know"

Hook stood and turned toward the table of people awaiting his answer

"Look mate, normally I would boast and say of course, but with the Queen… there was a lot of flirting and grabbing but I never laid with her, no… I wanted to… by the gods I did, but unfortunately I saw a woman hurt more than I saw an easy conquer, so I behaved like a gentlemen to an extent but I will say that those outfits weren't helping much" he said smiling sipping from his beer.

"Tell me about it, can you say cleavage" Ruby exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Emma said

"The outfits Regina wore in the enchanted forest would have a priest, licking her boot" Ruby said as she licked her glass making Emma grimace.

"I agree, I don't think she could get any more revealing If she tried" Snow's voice said from the stairs.

Suddenly the space by the door swirled with purple smoke and Regina stood dripping wet with her towel at her feet, her hair wet and loose around her face and fury etched on her soft features but her face wasn't what everyone was focused on, it was her half naked body out on display that had everyone's mouth agape.

"Um… Snow I think you spoke to soon" Ruby whispered

**OKAY I KNOW I KNOW ITS SUNDAY BUT TO BE FAIR I WAS READY TO SEND THIS CHAPTER ON VALENTINES DAY AS LIKE A CUTE GIFT FROM ME TO YOU BUT OF COURSE LIFE GOT IN THE WAY… So you guys remember the demon I said I was babysitting this week, well yea she came as planned 'Yay' O.o**

**Anyway it turned out to be pretty great at first she was my Valentine and I was hers since my mom was taken by her husband my twin sister was doing her "You hang up, no you hang up" *Gag* with her boyfriend.**

**So things went great, so Harmony (The demon) and I pop in the Mickey Mouse club, My little pony, Strawberry Short Cake and then topped it off with Once upon a time for nap time right?**

**So like the trust worthy genius I am I fall asleep… (she did too or so I thought) anyway I wake up to**

**CLICK CLICK CLICK CLACK CLACK CLACK**

**So I halfway register the noise, it sounds familiar but I'm too deep in nap time to quit this early until it hits me… that noise sounds a lot like keys to a very expensive lap top. And I shoot up from the couch and turn to see this little…. *Deep breath* this… little… Girl… typing away on my computer. I leap into action snatching it away from her trying my best to contain my inner Mommie dearest, and sassy sailor ad best as I can, sending her to timeout. I know some of you are like "No big deal CTL Z will undo everything" yea well that's what I thought until I tried that and it didn't work, she had deleted over 10 pages of writing and the worst part was… I COULDN'T REMEMBER A DAMN THING… I HAD THE BIGGEST BRAIN FART IN THE HISTORY OF THEM!**

**But I guess I should thank her because I was struggling big time before it happened and I honestly didn't like it, but wrote too much to try to delete it… but after I finally calmed down, drank like 6 glasses of ice cold milk I came back to my lap top sat down and been writing nonstop since Friday.**

**SO THAT WAS MY VALENTINE'S DAY CELEBRATION. I HOPE YOU GUYS' WAS MUCH BETTER THAN MINE**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S… SINGLES AWARENESS DAY LOL PLEASE R&R I NEED IT OH AND IDEAS TOO I'M RUNNING OUT OF SMUT… OH AND WERE GOING TO DIVE INTO RUBY'S WOLF SHOWING IT'SFACE FOR A BREIF MOMENT AND THE FACT THAT SHE WAS USING MAGIC… AND DON'T THINK THAT THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END BECAUSE ITS NOT! PROMISE WE GOT A WHOLE LOT OF "****SHOCK AND AWE TO DO"**

**P.S. This story has been successfully beta'd by AddieGreyPPEvilRegal9119-you guys should totally go read her (my) stories-she's (I'm) totally awesome!**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, If i did I would be sitting next to Edward Kitsis Adam Horowitz, passing out scripts. ^_^ **

**ALL THE MISTAKES ARE MINE… NOT ADDIEGREYSPPPEVILREGAL9119… SHES A GREAT BETA**

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY MINE AND MY TWIN SISTER'S, WE'RE 23 FEB 22 2014**

**I HAVE BEEN DONE THIS CHAPTER FOR THE PAST 6HRS AND I HAVE YET TO UPDATE BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I LIKE IT, I STRUGGLED LIKE CRAZY ON THIS CHAPTER I STAYED UP TIL 7 THIS MORNING TWEEKING AND ADDING THEN DELETEING AND FINALLY I FELL ASLEEP ON IT AND CLOSED IT SO TO KEEP MYSELF FROM NOT UPDATING. **

**I HAVE NOT PREREAD THIS AND IM PRONE TO MAKING MISTAKES SO BARE WITH ME, I STRUGGLED SOMETHING CRAZY BECAUSE I'M IN A BAD WAY BUT WITH MY TWIN AND MY FANFICTION FAMILY I'LL BE GOOD… SO ENOUGH OF THAT AND BACK TO THE STORY**

**Okay Snow's loft layout, I honesty pictured a spacious area and this stuff but I'm looking at pictures of it online and boy am I wrong… soooo…. now instead of the antique 4 seat table, she has a long 6 seater, 3 on each side and 1 at the head and foot of the table. The table is a polished oak brown with matching chairs.**

**Snow's loft has a couch… well it's more of a long white lawn chair against the white wall and there's this, black lazy boy in front of it, then there's that odd glass room that… I honestly don't know what the hell it is… a bathroom, a steam room, a fucking baby room who knows… so I decided to tear down some walls and put my spin on this loft.**

**Okay by the island to the left of it, is a beige or white couch, you can imagine it anyway you want it. In front of it is a flat screen TV, underneath is an end table with magazines… etc. whatever you thing Snow or charming might put on it. **

**Now the table is still in front of the island and the shit over by the red wall with the graffiti on it is all still there. **

**If someone can tell me by the next chapter what the hell that freaky glass room is I'll put its use in the story but if not next chapter it's going to be a bathroom or shower.**

Seeing all eyes on him and shocked expressions, Hook turned around to see that everyone was looking at; he turned to see a very angry, naked former queen and his eyes immediately dropped down to Regina's chest and then took a long stroll down the rest of her body.

Regina stood conveniently behind Hook so the only parts of her body that was exposed to the group was her wet hair, bare shoulders, the side of her lean body and her voluptuous backside that her underwear was making pop like a bright yellow jump suit in the middle of a funeral.

Regina glared at the shocked expressions before her, not caring what was going on and wanting answers.

"Which one of you bitches did it!" she seethed

"Regina, um… what's wrong" Snow trying hard to focus only on Regina's face. From where Snow stood on the steps she saw every single detail of her step mothers half naked body.

Regina opened her mouth to comment when Hook spoke first.

"Um…" Hook gulped trying his hardest not to just grab the half-naked woman and pin her to the closest hard surface and taking full advantage.

"Your ma… Majesty" Hook said closing his eyes for a brief moment to get his thoughts back on track.

"What" Regina growled looking up at him

"You're… um… your towel" he said signaling with his eyes. Regina frowned looking down and gasped kneeling down to grab her towel off the floor quickly wrapping it around her bare chest.

"Regina, what's… why are you… naked?" Snow stumbled out

Regina tied the towel around her and glared at the woman "I was coming out of the shower…"

"I need to use the bathroom" Hook interrupted placing his hands in front of him and walking up the stairs. Regina would be flattered that she still had that effect on men, but was too angry with what she saw in the mirror to comment or tease.

"You've been showering for the past 30mins" Ruby asked "We just walked into the loft not too long ago"

"No I took a bath first"

"And then a shower?" Emma added folding her arms across her chest "That is a bit obsessive, don't think?"

"No I took the bath to relax me and I took a shower to bathe… I'm not explaining my bathing habits to you. Ms. Swan" Regina said glaring at the blonde "I was putting on my clothes when I saw something in the mirror"

"What a hickki, because I'm sure we are all covered with them" Ruby said

"No, this" Regina said turning and pulling her towel from around her showing her firm round bottom and sexy underwear.

"And that's it for me" Charming said turning away from Regina

Emma looked up not looking at Regina "Wow… yeah I see it… what is that Victoria's secret?" she said sarcastically

"What? No the tattoo" Regina yelled making Emma look at her. Snow, Ruby, Emma and Robin stood and walked closer to the woman.

"What is it?" Snow said peering at it

"I don't know" Regina said irritated

"It's kind of dark and your hair is dripping so, it's kind of hard to make out" Emma said

"Yeah" Robin said and without warning grabbing hold of Regina's waist and wiping the excess water away for the area. Once his hand came in contact with her body Regina felt a spark shoot through her body and explode right between her legs.

Regina gasped at the contact and her whirled around facing them, eyes big and her breath short

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking… I shouldn't have done that" Robin said stepping back

Ruby and Tink smiled from ear to ear at Regina and Robin's reaction

"No um… you just took me off guard… um" Regina said stumbling over her words, holding her towel tightly in place.

"It won't happen again" Robin assured her, embarrassed at his actions

"Why don't we look and tell you what we see" Emma said frowning at the man

Robin nodded and backed up to where Charming was now standing, by the table.

Regina slowly turned around again her skin was riddled with goose bumps and no one needed to say aloud where they came from because they all knew.

"It looks like a lion, standing in some kind of crest" Ruby said standing. Regina covered herself fully again folding her arms.

"Well if I'm not mistaken it's sounds the exact replica of my tattoo" Robin said smiling

"What" everyone including Regina said, facing the former thief

Hook came down the stairs and Charming turned to face the man "The tattoo that is on you is the same one I have on my arm" he said rolling up his right sleeve; revealing the same lion tattoo.

"Well how the hell did it get there?" Regina growled

"I honestly don't know" Robin said smiling. Something was different about his eyes Regina could tell but she just brushed it off.

"I don't find anything funny about this thief. I am not associated with you and your gang" Regina seethed

"I'm sorry you're Majesty, it just that you are so sexy when you're upset" Robin said walking closer to her grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"O. Kay" Emma said frowning

Everyone watched as Robin stalked over to Regina "What the hell is happening?" Ruby whispered at Emma.

Regina leaned back a little when the man stood in her personal space. "I never really got to thank you properly, this morning when you returned my son. Will you allow me to try again" he whispered leaning down.

Regina frowned and looked up at the man; his eyes glimmers a quick shade of pink, she becomes mesmerized and places her hand on his chest, slowly sliding it up his shirt toward his neck. When their lips almost touched the mesmerizing feeling left her and she tightened her grip on his neck and pushed him roughly toward the dining room table and he fell on to it. With her grip littered with magic she over powered him easily.

"Regina!" Snow yelled when she took the other and blocked anyone from interfering

"This is getting interesting" Granny said from where she was cooking

Robin grunted when his back made contact with the table but other than that showed no signs of discomfort "If the answer was no, you could have simply said it" he said smiling at her.

"What was that?" she hissed

Robin chuckled deeply "I don't know what you're talking about, but what I do know is that you are the most breath taking woman I have ever met and the angrier you get, the more turned on I seem" he said smiling gazing at Regina, eyes glimmering pink again.

"Wait did you see that?" Hook asked "Did you see their eyes?"

Everyone glanced at Hook then back Robin and Regina, but didn't see what the pirate was talking about.

Regina smiled and lowered her hand from his neck to his chest the magic fading instantly. Robin stood up straight and grabbed Regina's hand stopping it by his heart, and with the other pulling her closer by her towel.

"What the hell is happening now" Granny says looking at the group confused. "I thought they were going to fight"

"Do you smell that?" Ruby asked

"What" Charming says looking at Ruby

"Magic" Granny said sniffing the air "Bu this ain't no normal magic this scent is different"

"Kiss me, Regina" he whispered and leaned down to her, Regina relaxed "Let me have the privilege of worshiping your body" he breathlessly said as their lips almost touched.

"Ew" Ruby said grimacing

"What" Emma asked

"Robin just offered to worship, Regina's body" Ruby said

Regina suddenly stopped and shook her head, trying to regain her thoughts; she pulled her hand from his.

"Wait, What?" Regina said pulling away and stepping back

"I know you feel it" Robin said walking toward her trying to grab her hand

"I don't feel anything" Regina lied pulling her hand away. Something was happening with her body, she was becoming aroused but she didn't know why. Yes, this Robin, was a very handsome man and yes, she hasn't been with another man since Graham died 2 years ago but this was coming on way to fast and way too strong.

"Regina what's going on?" Snow asked walking over to her, when she saw confusion etched on her face.

"I don't know, something weird is happening with him… and me" Regina said walking further way from the approaching man

"Well what did you do to him?" Granny asked as Robin continued to walk toward Regina

"Nothing, I just used a spell to overpower him and then he started acting weird" Regina said walking over to Snow.

"Robin" Charming asked walking over to the man that was following Regina

Robin ignored him his focus on Regina "Don't fight this, come to me" he said sticking his arms out.

"Robin, what's going on?" Snow asked as Regina moved from behind her and toward the couch

Robin sighed and stopped in front of Snow "Nothing and everything all at the same time" he said his eyes glowing pink "Don't you feel it… Don't you see it" He sighed "It in her eyes… they shine so bright that the moon pales in comparison"

"Why does that phrase sound familiar?" Ruby said

"Um… he's definitely under a spell" Snow said looking at his eyes

"But how?" Emma said "Regina, what did you do?" she demanded looking at the brunette

"Nothing" she said grabbing her head her head "Whatever it is, It's effecting me too" she said shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

"What do you mean?" Tink said walking toward her.

Oblivious to what was going on Robin spoke again "Two of the brightest stars had to go away on business, and they're asking her two eyes to twinkle in their places until they return" he said keeping is focus on Regina

"Romeo and Juliet! He quoting, freaking Romeo and Juliet" Ruby exclaimed her mouth breaking into a huge grin

"Ruby you're not helping" Charming said looking at the stoked young wolf

"She's right" Granny said "I can smell it all the way from over here"

Regina used her magic to conjure the easiest thing to dress herself in which was a duplicate to what someone else was wearing.

Emma walked over to Regina "Regina what's wrong?" she said touching the woman's arm. As soon as Regina opened her eyes her magic scanned what Emma was wearing and seconds later she was wearing black wets, the blue bra that matched her underwear, and a white tank top.

"Whoa" Emma said jumping back

"Sorry… my mind is running a hundred miles per second and I couldn't concentrate long enough to conjure one of my outfits" Regina said with a weak smile

"No its fine, are you okay, what's going on?" Emma asked as Robin began to walk toward the couch

Regina turned to look at him "Someone put a magical tattoo on me… a love spell on us… so when the two tattoos are within reach, the spell enacts"

"Well if that were true than why didn't the spell go off earlier" Charming asked

"Maybe with the whole soul swapping thing it held off" Emma said

"No, I think it did work, when Neal was in Regina's body he sort of" Hook started

"He sort of what?" Regina demanded looking at Neal

"Look okay I went to use the bathroom, like you told us and when I went to… you know… wipe, something happened" Neal said standing and looking away from the former Queen.

"What do you mean something happened?" Regina yelled "What the hell happened!"

"I… I…" Neal stuttered

"You what" Emma said frowning

"Okay look I didn't know, that was what I was doing, I was trying to make sure I did a good job, then all of a sudden it felt… you know… kinda good and then I couldn't stop and when I finished I felt amazing and sort of relaxed…" Neal said thinking back and softly smiled

Everyone grabbed their mouths as they realized what he was talking about.

"You…" Regina gasped mortified

Neal snapped out of it and sobered when Regina gasped "Look okay I feel bad and gross already… can we just" Neal said pleading.

Regina threw up her hand to silence him, but everyone was so focused on Regina and Neal that they didn't see Robin walk over to her.

"Come to think of it mate, that has nothing to do with what's going on here, I think Emma was right about the whole body swapping thing" Hook said as an afterthought and Neal frowned flipping him the bird, for rating him out after they all agreed they would never discuss it.

"Regina" Robin said from behind her, she turned and as soon as she looked into his eyes the spell took hold of her again; her pupils enlarged and shined a bright pink.

He grabbed her waist and she put both hands on his chest "Yes" she whispered smiling

"Oh shit" Granny said "We need to separate these two"

"Why" Snow said

"Because between the love spell and the fact that Robin is a man who just recently saw Regina naked, the pheromones radiating off of these two, smells like rabbits during mating season" Ruby said looking at Charming.

"Tink, grab Regina, I'll take Robin" Charming said

Tink walked over to the couple who were staring at each other like moths would a flame.

Tink grabs Regina and pulls her toward the dining room table; Robin tries to follow when Charming grabs him pulling over by the steps.

"Robin why don't you go use the bathroom or take a shower" Charming says pushing him toward the steps

"Okay sure" he says smiling "I'm going to go ask Regina to join me" he says walking toward the women.

"No, no, no just you Romeo, shell be down here waiting for you"

"Okay" he agrees and then glances back at Regina for one final look before heading upstairs

Regina looks at him and smiles back as he walks up the stairs

"Okay we need to call Rumplestilskin, I'm sure he's the only one that knows how to fix this" Snow says

"We need to check our bodies and see if we have any of them damn tattoos" Emma says looking at everyone.

"Okay Emma, Ruby, Tink and Snow, you guys go over there and check, I'll get Regina to call Mr. Gold" Charming said walking over to Regina.

Snow, Emma, Ruby and Tink took their shirts off one by checking to see if they had any tattoos. Once they finished they moved to take off their pants and then their shoes and socks. When they didn't find any tattoos they walked back over to the table where Granny had placed lunch and sat down.

Meanwhile Granny made sandwiches for everyone, since Snow and Charming really didn't have much in their cupboards, but she did manage to find Emma's stash of chips and served that with them.

Charming, Granny, and Hook sat down also "Did you get in touch with Rumple?" Snow asked

"Yeah, he said he'll be over shortly and that the best thing we can do is keep them apart, until he gets here, to see what's going on" Charming said

Regina came to the table and grimaced "This is what we're eating?"

"You have a problem with it?" Granny asked glaring at the woman

"Yes" Regina declared not backing down from the older woman, she waved her hand over the table and a buffet style banquet of food appeared before them: fried and baked chicken, an assortment of grilled sandwiches, French fries, fruit platters and an assortment of salads.

"Nice!" Emma shouted "So it looks like you're back to normal" she said grabbing the fried chicken

"I think so… " Regina said touching her head "I think once we were separated the spell kind of ended"

Ruby walked behind her and lifted her shirt "Nope, the tattoo is still there"

"Ruby" Regina growled pulling her shirt down

"What, now you wanna be modest the chick that not 5 minutes appeared naked in front of all us" Ruby teased "I loved the underwear by the way" she said smiling and Regina blushed taking her seat.

Going clockwise around the table Granny sat at head of the table closet to the door. Then Charming, Neal, Tink, Regina, the end by the bed was empty, than sat Ruby, Emma, Hook and finally Snow.

"What did Rumple say" Regina said grabbing a plate putting grilled chicken salad and fruit on it.

"As if you want to know, you still hot and bothered by the thief" Ruby teased

Regina rolled her eyes "I am not"

"Yeah you are, one minute you like which one of you bitches marked me and whenever that tall dark kleptomaniac shows up you go as ditzy as blonde" Ruby said

"Hey" Emma said looking at Ruby

"Sorry Emma no offense, you're the only smart blonde I know besides, Rapunzel and sleeping beauty although I think she more of a red head then an blonde and maybe Goldie… no definitely not Goldie that chick couldn't find her ass with a map a compass and her ass" Ruby rambled

"Regardless" Regina glared "I'm not ditzy; yes I am temporally taken off guard the spell is powerful and it's hard to fight. I just try to stay quiet that way it's only my focus it distracts, as long as I try to mentally distract myself it can't really control me"

"He said he would be over soon, and to make sure you and Robin are kept at a distance" Snow said grabbing a toasted chicken BLT and fries.

"Fine by me" Regina said eating a piece of watermelon.

"Yeah, right" Ruby teased picking up a drum stick and batting her big wolf eyes "You're telling me all that… her eyes shine as bright as stars and they light up the night sky, stuff didn't have an effect on you at all" she said into the chicken skeptically.

"N…" Regina began when they heard footsteps start to descend the only steps in the loft. Robin was coming down the stairs slowly like some kind of bay watch life guard smiling from ear to ear his hair wet from the shower and his lean muscular chest bare and still a little wet as he pulled on his white button up. His eyes met hers and Regina's breath hitched, she let her eye gaze over every inch of his body; she didn't even realize she began to stand when Tink grabbed her arm firmly.

"Putting your shirt on in the bathroom… was what too much" Neal said glaring at the man.

"I don't mind" Ruby, Emma and Snow said at the same time.

Charming looked at Snow who awkwardly cleared her throat and bit into a celery stick, Ruby and Emma snickered as Snow tried to focus on chewing

"Did you have a nice chest… I mean shower" Ruby said

"ooh nice save" Emma said deadpanned

"I did" Robin said finally buttoning up the last two buttons on his shirt while looking at Regina, who was trying hard not to meet his gaze although her eyes were glowing pink, the only thing that kept her steady was the fact that Tink's hand was still on her arm.

Robin touched her arm and she fought hard not to re-act "Tink switch with me" she whispered

"Okay" Tink said standing

"I think it will be better if she switched with me" Snow said standing. Regina walked around Tink and went to sit in Snow's seat

"Have I offended you" Robin asked pain in his eyes

"N…" Regina began when Emma stood and spoke first

"No… um we just want to eat and Granny… um needs Regina to sit next to her" Emma said frowning at her answers. Regina watched as Regina quietly say picking at her salad and fruit it was weird watching the usually head strong woman so shy and content.

Robin nodded sadly and sat down staring at his plate. There was an awkward silence until Snow spoke up "Robin, aren't you hungry?"

Robin looked across the table and smirked "The only nutrients I yearn for, is from a rare fruit. Its bark has a pale caramel color, its leaves soft as rose petals and it flowers smell of sweet apples"

Regina blushed and Emma pretended to gag, Rumple could not get here fast enough

"Can we just eat mate, Rumplestilskin will be here soon and hopefully cure you from this… idiotic love spell" Hook said rolling his eyes

"I agree" Emma mumbled biting into her chicken

"Love, is many splendid thing love… lifts you u, all you need is love" Robin said looking at Regina who looks up at him as he begins to stand and speak again Emma stops him by slamming on the table.

"I swear to fucking god if you finish that line with a song, I'm going to fucking scream… no I'm going to reach other this goddamn table and rip your fucking throat out" she said pointing her fork at him.

Robin's smile quickly falters and he sits

"Jesus Emma" Ruby said

"I hate that fucking movie"

"What movie" Ruby asked confused

"Moulin Rouge, sad ass love story about a penniless writer who falls in love with a whore" Emma says with distain

"I love that movie" Regina says quietly smiling as she bit into a strawberry

"Yea well I did too until she fucking died in the end" Emma exclaimed "I mean what kind of ending was that… it came out of nowhere… I …I mean yeah she was sick but she was supposed to live"

"Emma, Christian, the penniless writer said she died it's in the very beginning of the movie" Snow says looking at her daughter

"Yeah you would have known that if you didn't fast forward through it" Charming said chuckling

"When… you mean when the credits was still showing?" Emma asked her father who simply nodded at her as bit into his sandwich

"See why would they do that, credits belong at the end of the movie not the beginning, just tell the damn story already, I mean they play that boring long ass intro and then they start throwing names up there by the time they get to the damn film we wasted 15 minutes of them telling us designed the sets and changed all the light bulbs" Emma said shaking her head and shoving chips in her mouth.

"I actually loved the song they sung together" Snow said

"OMG the lover's secret song" Ruby said smiling at Robin who seemed to get the hint

"My gift is my song!" Robin sang loud standing to his feet "and this one's for you and you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I've put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world"

Regina, Ruby, Snow, Tink and even Emma sat in awe at his serenade

"That was beautiful" Regina said

"It was okay" Granny said eating her salad "He's no Luther Vandross but I guess it was pretty decent" she said not phased at all.

There was a knock at the door and Hook quickly stood to open it "It's about bloody time" he said to the older man and his girlfriend "Lady Belle"

Belle smiled and greeted everyone

"Belle have you eaten, there plenty to go around" Snow said waving her hand over the abundance of food.

"Yes thank you" she said handing her coat to Rumple who hung it by the door.

"Now let's see the tattoo that has all of you so worried" Rumple said deadpan looking at the group

Regina stood and walked over to Rumple and lifted her shirt, Robin walked over and moved up his sleeve. Rumple moved his hand over the tattoo on their bodies and jumped back.

"What" Emma said as Regina put down her shirt

"These are lust tattoos, they're purpose is usually for seduction, its' like a mindless sex slave almost" Rumple said looking between Robin and Regina

"Well how the hell do you get rid of one" Emma asked

"Simple, by acting out your desires"

"Okay" Robin said walking toward Regina

"What" Regina question as she stepped back from Robin. It was the first time she spoke like her true self when Robin was within inches of her

"I'm supposed to be this mindless sex slave and act out my desires" she said with a frown not believing a word of it.

"Actually it would seem that he is the mindless sex slave, you both can feel what is going on you just have no real control over it. It actually quite a mazing you lasted this long" Rumple said with pride "A spell as powerful as this should have knocked you on your ass, but then again you have always been a fighter"

Robin walked closer to her and she tried her best to stay focused as her eyes flashed pink again but she kept fighting it.

"Go over there!" Regina yelled and Robin was only too happy to oblige

"I still don't understand, you said it's almost like the mindless sex slave tattoo, what different about this one" Charming said watching as Robin smirked walking past Regina extra close but moving toward the couch like he was told.

"These magical tattoos that I'm referring to, is a tattoo that simply appears on the body and the one who has its match are bound together until the spell wares off. This one however, is a duplicate of the one he already has meaning it's a half a spell, still as powerful but it's one sided. It means that whoever cast this spell on you, wanted you to act out your lust for Robin, and as powerful as that spell is, you're going to give in whether you like it or not" Rumple says

"The only person that so gung hoe about Regina and Robin is…" Snow began

"Tinkerbell" They all said looking the fairy

She looked surprised "Me… Look I didn't cast any spell… at least I don't remember" She said confused

"Damn it Tink" Emma said

"Look a lot of stuff went down last night…" Regina heard Tink began to explain as her voice became small then it sounded distance and finally it was gone.

Regina, still standing where she was before with Rumple, was quiet as the attention focused on Tink. She felt the magic swell within her and she shook her head trying to fight the spell but it was pointless.

Her thoughts ran wild with possibilities and ideas of what she could do to Robin and what he could do to her. Where he would do her, how long could she last before he had her screaming his name. What would it take to make him scream hers. She wanted to test all her theories and answer all her questions but the most demanding one right now was: she wanted to know what he tasted like, how his rough hands felt against her soft skin, would he be gentle with her or match her dark side and take her no questions asked.

Her sanity finally snapped and the spell turned her eyes a dark pink and she walked over to the couch while everyone was still arguing with Tink. She walked over to the couch and looked deep into Robin's eyes and his turned a dark shade of pink also. She stood in front of him and his arms immediately went around her abdomen as he roughly brought her into him, His face crashing into her stomach as he inhaled deeply. She ran her feeling through his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails. He moaned deeply into her stomach and she smiled at the soldering heat that leased from his mouth and into her white tank top.

He pulled her down into the couch so she was sitting to his right. He stared at her a moment longer and it was then that Regina pondered to herself 'Gently or Rough'. The look of lust in his eyes screamed rough but his face and his hesitation screamed gentle, she didn't really care, she just wanted him to make a move already and It actually took her by surprise how fiercely he captured her lips. He placed one palm on her cheek and pushed her down with the other, climbing on top of her. She kissed him back sucking a breath when their lips parted.

Hearing the sounds of kissing and harsh breathing, Ruby and Granny turned to see Regina and Robin practically mauling each other. The others were oblivious too until Hook said looked over at the couch as well and then all attention was back on the couple.

"Shit" Emma whispered harshly "Mr. Gold do something"

"What" he said annoyed "I just said nothing can be done, it must play out"

"So were just going to stand there and let them defile the couch" Emma said trying hard not to look at the couple on the couch.

"Or we can finish discussing our plan of action, like I don't know what happens when the tattoo disappears and we body swap again because I'm almost certain that tattoo is the reason why we haven't yet"

Snow looked over at the couch where Robin has just removed his shirt ''Oh my god" she groaned putting her hands over her eyes.

"Come one, were all adults, its nothing you never seen or heard before" Rumple said not phased but what was going on 15 feet away from him.

"Yeah but not in the same room" Ruby said

"Speak for yourself, I run a B&B and apart from your guests I have to hear that shit almost every night" Granny said "I'm for one am proud of her she hasn't been to the bed and Breakfast since before Graham died… what 2yrs ago, its about time she got laid. Maybe she won't be so damn bitter" she added moving to the other end of the table away from the couple and closer to the group.

"You so happy about it why did you move" Ruby asked with a sneaky smirk

"I said I was proud, that doesn't mean I want to be a part of it" she said signaling for them to continue

Everyone picked back up on the conversation but curiosity taking over and they every so often glanced over, except Rumple of course who was dead set of making that ridiculous girls night end already.

Robin and Regina's limbs tangled together, his right leg and he left threatening to fall off the couch as he pinned her the long way so laid completely on her back. Robin edged his knee between her thighs and his hands tore her white tank top, exposing her lace blue bra. He squeezed her breasts, eliciting gasps from the former queen.

The sounds of clothes ripping and gasping did not go un-noticed to the group as they tried desperately to ignore them but my god was Regina loud and she was just gasping. Hook was biting his fist trying hard not to think of how lucky that bastard was.

Neal was trying his best not to get aroused, but it was hard considering, Regina gasps were so sharp and so shallow that it sounded like she was already on the edge. He took a deep breathe through his nose and out his mouth, he kept thinking of how hard it would be to explain to everyone why he had the sudden bulge in his pants and he was the only one.

Charming despised Regina sometime… well most of the time but like all men he had always thought, what kind of power it would it take to bring that woman to her knees, and to hear the once most evil and most powerful woman in their land, gasping with ecstasy was enough to send him over the edge.

Robin dove to her throat, her shoulder, her neck, as he bit down hard marking her as his. Regina moaned in response. He shifted his body so he was between her legs and he pulled her roughly toward him so her pelvic was touching his as he thrust his hard jean hips into the soft material of her sweats. Taking her mouth a again the kissed roughly and deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance as the rhythmically rocked their pelvises together through their clothes. Regina grew moist and smiled as Robin slipped his hand down the front of her pants, rubbing her lace panties to see how wet she had become.

Regina opened her legs wider, her foot falling to the floor, encouraging him to go further and he softly chuckled against her mouth. He removed his hand and she gasped at the absent of his touch.

"More" She breathed "Please, I begging you" she whispered harshly against his ear as he kissed her neck. He ignored her pleading and grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head kissing her again. Determined to get what she wants, she wraps her legs around him tightly arching her back to meet his bare chest. Not giving in to her demands of full contact, he counties' to kiss her, teasing her with little nips to her lips and neck earning a frustrated groan from the woman. She smirks and before he can register what was about to happen, they were suddenly engulfed in smoke.

Hearing the familiar sound of magic they all turned to see Regina and Robin Reappeared above the couch with Regina straddling Robin and both of them falling and slamming down onto the couch, a deep chuckle and escaping Regina's throat as she used on glowing hand to shove Robin down as he tried to sit up and she reached down for what was left of her tank top pulling over head. As the group was about to turn back around to finish their pretend discussion, because truthfully, with all the begging and moaning Regina was doing, no one including Rumplestilskin to focus; a black aura lifted up out of her as she threw her head back and gasped.

Regina felt the lust and passion that was bubbling in her, pullout of her toward the ceiling but as it did its misty black aura massaged her body like ghost hand and then it stopped. She looked down and although the lust was strong between her and Robin, she could control her actions and she quickly leapt off of him. Her eyes wide and embarrassed of her actions and before Robin could grab her she disappeared in a puff of purple fog.

"Wait… Damn it" he whispered and then he stood grabbing his shirt, putting it on. He turned to see everyone looking at him.

"What" he said

"Satisfied" Hook asked with a smirk

"Actually no" he said buttoning up his shirt and shaking his leg "Now I'm even more frustrated than before" he said walking over to the group.

"Where's Regina" Emma asked

"I think she left" Snow said

"No our dear queen is just in the upstairs, bathroom trying to compose herself, I'm sure" Rumple said

"Let me see your…" Rumple began but stopped when purple smoke appeared and Regina was standing in front of Robin, wearing the same clothes as before but a black tank top.

Rumple was about to address her when Robin lunged forward grabbing her by the throat "Bitch!" he screamed.

Everyone stepped back as Regina was attacked, shocked and confused to what was happening. He grabbed with both hands and turned her around and pinned her to the front door. She clung to his tight grip as he effortlessly picked her clear up off the floor almost touching the top of the door. She gasped and wrapped her legs around waist and arched upward to get out of his grip.

"What the hell, somebody stop them!" Snow yelled

Ruby ran over to the man and pulled on his shoulders, but he just pushed her back by moving one of his hands from around Regina's neck.

"Robin what the hell is going on" Emma said grabbing hold of the man's shoulder again, but getting pushed away again.

Charming ran to Emma's aid and Hook tried to grab hold of Robin but he was pushed even harder than Emma and thrown into Rumple and Belle

Regina took her chance while Robin was distracted and used her magic to poof them over to the table. Food scattered every when they reappeared on the top of the table, Regina on top choking Robin.

Ruby's eyes glowed and she growled deeply as she walking briskly toward the fighting couple on the table and grabbed Regina with such strength it was like separating two small magnets. She used her speed to place Regina on the couch and ran back over to Robin before he could stand and climbed on him and pinned him down easily.

"STAY" she braked and Robin relaxed on the table "Now somebody better tell us what the hell is going on" she demanded as she climbed down. Robin lifted up and adjusted his shirt and looked over to the couch where Regina smirked darkly and disappeared again. She reappeared on top of Robin blasting the young wolf and everyone else away from them with a gust of magic, sending them all collectively sprawled around the loft. She turned her attention back to Robin whom she used magic to subdue and kissed him harshly.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you from limb from limb" she said biting his lip. Her eyes were black and so were his, as he growled in response to her threat.

"Bring it on bitch" he seethed as he fought against her magic

Ruby was getting ready to move into action when Rumple stopped her "Look at her back" he said

Regina pulled her right arm up and readied a fireball aiming it just above his head when something seared through her from her back, it felt like her insides were on fire and the fireball snuffed out. She fell forward her right hand clawing the table and the other tearing small tears in Robin's shirt as her nails dug into his skin. She released an earth shattering scream that rang through the entire loft.

Rumple used all the magic he had to try and subdue her but she fought it tooth and nail. He didn't know what kind of spell Regina and Robin was enslaved by but it was a powerful one and it seemed to be blocking his power from reaching her fully therefore taking her longer to fall.

Robin's eyes began to flicker back to its natural color and he watched Regina shake ferociously on top of him, her face so consorted with pain it was turning red and her eyes began to shed tears although they were tightly squeezed.

"Please… stop" she gasped begging quietly, as she felt her arms grow weak

"Whatever you doing stop" Robin called out from under Regina where he was trapped. He was afraid that if he touched her, he would cause more harm than good so he had no choice but to lay still.

"You're killing her!" Ruby yelled smelling death in the air

"Stop fighting it, and I will" Rumple gritted out as his magic shot from his hands and into Regina

"I… can't… please" she begged when finally her body gave in and she collapsed on Robin's chest in an anguished cry. He quickly stood holding the limp woman against his chest and handing her to Charming when he reached for.

"Jesus Rumple, she's burning up… her back is as hot a stove top I can barely hold her." Charming said glaring at the man.

Rumple looked Regina over and then looked to Tink and sighed "We need to take her to mother superior, and see if she can do something about the spell."

Without another word everyone gathered around and within seconds they were standing in the middle of covenant and the Blue was collecting bibles from the pews.

"Blue" Snow exclaimed "We need your help"

Blue rushed over to the group and with her wand changed one of the pews into a small cot where Charming placed Regina. She was motionless on the bed and her breaths were so soft and hollow her chest barely rose. Blue listened as Snow and the other recanted what happened this morning and showed her the tattoos.

She waved her wand over the tattoo and stepped back "Do you know what spell this is?" she asked the group.

Rumple voiced his suspicion and Blue confirmed it "This is the spell you suspected, but it's not direct magic. It has been conjured by something else, Tink might have used magic to enact it but it was written on something else… maybe a piece of parchment or a book of some sort" Blue asked looking around at the group.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"It means that during your girl's night Tink used her magic to enchant a scroll or piece of parchment paper and whatever was written on it is happening" Blue said as she waved her wand over Regina healing and removing Rumple's magic.

"Well we don't have it, can it be removed?" Snow asked grabbing hold of Regina's limp hand

"Actually yes" Blue said and as soon as Regina was healed fully and she regained consciousness, Blue turned her to her side and with her wand drew a straight line through the tattoo as if it we're a mistake on a piece of paper and the tattoo disappeared.

Regina sat up and then stood lifting her tank top to see if the tattoo was really gone.

"Thank God" she breathed putting her shirt down

"Yeah because any longer, either you would have gotten pregnant of Robin would have died by the removal of his jugular" Ruby said laughing

"We need to find that damn paper" Emma said lost in thought

"Yeah but we checked everywhere" Regina said "We went to all the places we went to last night" Snow said

"Maybe not" Belle said who was relatively quiet the entire time. "I've been thinking a lot about last night and after we saw the videos the only constant is that we were always surrounded by a group. We find the group, we find the paper I'm sure of it" Belle said

"Yeah but where is the group?" Hook said looking at Charming strangely

Charming frown "I don't know" he said

"Well from the way they were dressed, they have to be college kids, is there a College around here?" Emma asked Regina

"Yeah, StoryBrooke University, but it's a ways from here, it's on the other side of town"

"How long of a drive" Emma asked

"An hour and half maybe" she said crossing her arms

"Okay fine, use the church van, you all can fit in it, Nova, Orange and Yellow can come with you" Blue said

"What, no we don't need anymore…" Regina began

"No, you do need their help, those tattoos were not the last to appear, there will be more and them showing up one at a time, isn't likely either. They will show up three and four at a time, especially if it is what I think it is." Blue said waving her wand and summoning Orange, Nova and Yellow.

They appeared and she told them to get the van and bring it around

"Now when you find the parchment all you have to do is rip it up and the spell should be broken" Blue said speaking to the group once more.

"That's it, rip a piece of paper?" Emma said skeptically

"Yes" Blue simply said "The parchment has to be an agreement between who ever signed it and once the parchment is ripped, the contract is void"

"Wait a minute what about Henry and Roland, they get out of school in 3hrs" Regina said looking at Robin.

"Don't worry" Blue said with a smile "Jefferson and his daughter Paige are throwing a welcome to StoryBrooke party for the lost boys after school, so that should keep them busy for a while"

Regina hesitated a little at Jefferson's name but knew he would never harm a child so she didn't voice her discomfort.

A horn sounded outside and they turned to see a huge white bus outside waiting for them.

They all thanked Blue, walked outside and jumped onto the bus. As soon as the church was out of site of the church, Nova waved her wand and the white bus' roof faded away and then it turned into a sleek all black with pink, yellow and orange flames going up the side.

The sudden blast of air had everyone's hair in their faces but since Yellow wasn't driving too fast the hot summer wind softly kissed their cheeks and gently whipped their hair.

"And who said nuns didn't know how to have a good time" Ruby cheered

"I'm the youngest fairy here and those two are just easily corrupted" Nova said with a grin as her sisters shook their heads smiling.

"Next girls night out, you three are so invited" Ruby exclaimed

"No thanks" they said in unison before laughing, the group joined as they made their way down the road.

Hook who was looking out the window and sitting on the opposite row of Tink looked at her confused and then behind her to Snow and Charming. He stood up

"What's wrong" Nova asked as Hook sat on the seat next to Tink his eyes glowing pink

"His eyes" Tink said bracing herself for Hook to try and kiss her

"Do you have a tattoo, where's his?" Belle asked grabbing at the fairy's shirt

"I don't have one, and his is on his neck" Tink said shooing the younger woman's hands away and pointing at the winking yellow smiley face with a twinkle in his smile tattoo on the side of Hook's neck.

"Well who the hell has that tattoo?" Emma says but as the girls began to stand and check their bodies to see if one of them had the tattoo. Hook turned in Snows direction and lunged forward capturing Charming's lips in a heart stopping passionate kiss.

No one moved, all eyes were wide and all jaws slack with utter surprise and as the two men broke free of the kiss Hook ran his fingers through Charming's hair and sighed.

"Do know how long I've wanted to do that"

**TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO BE PAIRED UP I NEED THEM BY NEXT CHAPTER! NO MATTER HOW DERANGED THE PAIRING… ****EXCEPT NO KIDS****!… LIKE PAIRING SOMEONE WITH HENRY…. THAT'S NASTY AND THERE ARE SOME LINES I WILL NOT CROSS… BUT ANYONE ELSE EVEN IF IT'S… SNOW… AND *GAG* EMMA OR HER… *GAG* … AND HER DAD**

**YES IT HAS BEEN REQUESTED BEFORE IN OTHER STORIES OR PAIRINGS ****BUT I WILL NOT DO KIDS!**

**AGAIN… ADDIEGREYSPPPEVILREGAL9119 IS FREAKING AWESOEM BETA BUT SHE DIDN'T BETA THIS CHAPTER AND THAT'S MY FAUGHT, SO ALL MISTAKES YOU SEE BELONG TO ME OH AND IS AN AMAZING WRITER PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORIES OUT!**

**I NEED SOME REALY FEEDBACK GUYS OKAY ^_^!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys let me just say I'm so so sorry for the wait, I got a virus on my damn computer. But that's what I get for downloading Lost Girl from a source in Canada because I couldn't stand waiting for the episodes to air here in the US.**

**LOL**

**Any-who… I would just like to say I'm back on track and with your help I will have another chapter posted on Saturday or Sunday… depends on you guys**

**Now here is the chapter… oh let me start by apologizing to AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119 because she is my beta and she had to re this before you guys and I think I may have traumatized her with this chapter… but with that being said you guys asked for it so I'm true to my word and delivered**

**R&R please ^_^**

**The group is on a bus not a van, I reread the last chapter and I realized for what I wanted to do I'm going to need a lot more space. So think of like a school bus setting, two rows of seats, one row on each side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this weird and crazy ass storyline… If you are easily grossed out… NJOY ^_^**

"Shut… The… Fuck… Up" Ruby exclaimed shocked written all over her face

Hook and Charming continued to stare at each other and the bus was in an awkward silence, everyone was too stunned to say or do anything.

"I… did not… see that coming" Granny said frowning at the group

"That was amazing" Charming said smiling

"What…" Snow began when Charming leaned forward toward the pirate

"I bet I can match it," He said, arching an eyebrow and leaning closer toward Hook, who was smiling hard with anticipation

"Nooo… you're not" Snow said as Neal and Emma began pulling the two men apart

"Tink, move Hook over there; Snow, move David to the back" Emma said as they both began to rise

"Good, because that is one make out session I don't want to see" Granny grimaced

"I think it would pretty hot" Ruby smiled

"Ew, gross!" Emma and Regina said frowning

"Stay…still" Tink growled at Hook as she tried to hold him down; everyone looked toward the two and saw Tink pinning Hook to sit down by his shoulders, trying to get the pirate to sit down.

"Look love, the only reason why I have not laid a finger on you is because you're a woman, but don't make me regret it" Hook said glaring at the fairy

"I agree" Charming said standing trying to push Snow out of the way when Neal came over and pushed him back down

"David!" Emma yelled

"Charming" Snow growled pushing him back down "Stop it!"

"Yeah man cut this shit out, its grossing me out" Neal said adding pressure to where Snow's hands lay on her husband

"Come on Neal, you're telling me you've never wanted to touch those soft lips and feel the short stubble of his growing beard on your cheek" Charming said softly as Neal gagged and added more pressure on the man

"NO!" he yelled "And you never have either ;it's this damn sick ass spell! One of you better fix this, because if I start doing this to anyone of my sex, someone is going to go missing" Neal threatened

"I agree" Snow said "Charming, it's just the spell you don't feel this way"

"What the matter love, afraid he'll think I'm a better kisser?" Hook taunted

"Shut up!" Emma yelled

"You already are, our first kiss was mind blowing, she…" Charming said, pointing to Snow "Was asleep, It was like I was violating a dead body, or kissing a corpse" he said smiling at Hook who was laughing hysterically

Snow gasped looking at Charming "Is… is that… is that how you really feel?" she said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

Charming looked at Snow rolling his eyes he sighed irritated "Don't tell me your gonna cry now, Fatine" he said smiling

"Ignore him Snow, believe me that's not how he…" Neal began but was cut off by the sound of someone laughing.

The laughter came from the front of the bus as Orange and Yellow laughed at Charming's comment. When Orange glanced in the rear view mirror and saw a confused group. she and Yellow awkwardly cleared their throats.

"Who the hell is Fatine?" Emma asked

"Seriously?" Yellow asked looking at the group. When no one spoke she smiled and spoke again, "Fatine, is a character from the French musical Les Miserables"

When no one still seemed to recognize the reference Yellow continued "She's a factory worker who gets fired from her job but needs to support her daughter… so she becomes a prostitute and sales her hair and teeth for money"

"So… I still don't get how Snow fits that profile" Emma said confused

"I think he's referring to her hair cut" Orange said snickering "Fatine's hair was rather short"

"You don't like my hair?" Snow asked touching her hair, looking at Charming

"It's been 3yrs since the curse was broken, and you haven't grew it out" Charming complained

"B-because I like it short" Snow said in a small whisper still touching her hair

"And when I turn over in the middle of the night, I have to keep reminding myself that it's my wife in front of me and not Henry" Charming said looking at Hook who laughed again

"Look love, no hard feelings?" Hook said between breaths

"Shut up" Emma yelled at both men before turning towards her mother, "Mary-Margret, ignore them, they're both acting stupid, Nova, what else do you know about these tattoos?"

"Well, if Blue and Rumple are right, the spell marks the two people with a tattoo. Once the two are together, the tattoos react to each other and it doesn't wear off until the spell ends; and that's usually when the person who cast it decides to un-cast it" Nova says

"Well what about if it's a group of people" Granny asked

"Then all involved get their own tattoo; Each person will have a tattoo that matches someone else's" Nova answered

"So,we should already have a tattoo?" Snow asked

"Yes"

"Well how can that be? We checked for tattoo while we were at Snow's loft" Ruby said

"Blue did say that her spell would stop it for a moment, and then it would restart its self again. So when Charming and Hooks tattoos appeared, the spell must have rebooted and started again"

"How do you know all of this? Blue hasn't started teaching you spells and potions yet; you're still on caution and history" Orange said glancing back at the pink fairy

"I have my ways" Nova said lowering her eyes with a sneaky smile

"You mean sneaking into Blue's vault and practicing" Yellow said raising an eyebrow

Nova smiled and shook her head "I'm not telling you"

"Well how the hell do we check? Because I don't want to have to go through another one of those damn things"Regina said with a sigh, growing rather irritated just as Granny, Ruby and Emma gave her a knowing look

"What?" she exclaimed

"Like your first experience was so bad" Ruby said as she folded her arms across her chest and stood

Regina blushed a little, but kept her face straight, fighting the smile that was tugging fiercely at her mouth. "Actually, I was referring to the second half where I went…"

"All kill bill on Robin?" Granny said, quickly earning a glare from the younger woman

"Actually, yes" Regina admitted "I had no control, I felt angry, like I did back when we were…"

"In the Enchanted Forest" Gold asked "That would be your Evil Queen Persona dearie" Gold said

"What?" Emma, Ruby, Neal and Snow said at the same time, looking at The Dark One

"Whoever is casting this curse, is separating you from The Evil Queen. They're making your alter ego her own person. So instead of you fighting Robin, it would The Evil Queen fighting the Robin"

"Like a split personality?" Belle questioned

"Yes, something like that" Gold said, smiling at his smart girlfriend

"So that means you'll have two tattoos" Snow said

Before Regina could speak again, Yellow spoke up "Why don't you guys check your bodies for tattoos?"

"You don't have to ask me twice" Charming said as he stood up, pulling off his shirt and showing off his lean, built body.

Hook smiled, standing as well, ripping his shirt open causing buttons to fall to the floor of the bus. His body was lean and muscular, though not as buff as Charming's. There was hair all over his chest that thinned out toward his groin

"Hairless?" Hook said quirking an eyebrow

Charming shrugged "She doesn't like it" he said gesturing toward Snow "What do you think? Sexy?"

"Well personally, real men have hair but, I do say you, are pulling that off" Hook said smiling

"I agree" Ruby and Tink said earning a glare form Snow

"Stop encouraging them!" Neal yelled at the girls, then moved to the back of the bus near the only other guy not fazed by the spell

"What? Charming has a very nice body" Ruby explained innocently

"For once the slag is right, you have a very nice body mate" Hook said, wiggling his eyebrows

"Thanks" Charming said flexing

"Someone check them, before the contents of my stomach are on the floor" Regina exclaimed curling her lip in disgust

"Likewise" Granny, Neal and Robin agreed as Charming turned around, thought there weren't any tattoos visible.

"I don't see one" Snow said peering at his body

"It's lower love" Hook said

"LOOK CUT IT OUT, OKAY!" Emma yelled "WE'RE NOT LOWERING HIS PANTS JUST SO YOU TWO CAN COMMENT ON EACH OTHER'S D…"

"Whoa Swan, calm down as much as I would love to see every inch of him…" Hook said letting his word draw out "I see something right below the waist band of his clothes"

Snow looked down and slowly pushed her husband's pants down to where his V line showed and on the right, was a smiley face tattoo

"See" Hook chimed in "I told you"

"I swear I'm going to punch him" Neal said as Robin nodded, glaring at the pirate

Tink rolled her eyes and proceeded to pull his pants down as well

"Hold on, love, I'm flattered really, but I would prefer someone else, to…"

"Shut up Killian; I'm checking for you tattoo" The fairy said irritated

"It's not down there, its right here" he said patting his chest with his right hand. Tink looked and on his left peck , under some of his chest hair ,was a small black hook tattoo.

"Well, what do you know, there it is" Tink said sarcastically

"Okay Rumple, your next, you too Robin" Granny said

"Mine is the Lion tattoo" Robin said as everyone nodded remembering and looked at Rumpelstiltskin

Rumple scuffed "I'm not taking off my shirt"

"What, embarrassed?" Regina teased with a smile

"Oh, you mean like you were earlier, when you realized that you were mewing like a cat in heat as soon as Robin touched you" Rumple bit back as Regina's grin fell and she glared at the man

"Damn Rumple, it was just a joke" Ruby said frowning

"Whatever" Rumple said rolling up his sleeves

"Look," Belle said grabbing his arm, pushing the sleeve up more to reveal a black dagger tattoo on his right forearm

Belle lifted her shirt up and on her hip was a colorful book tattoo

"Perfect tattoo for you, it matches you perfectly" Ruby teased

"Why, because I'm a librarian?" Belle said with a smile

"No, because you're a nerd" Ruby said laughing as Belle laughed along with her, smiling at Rumple who glared at the young wolf

"Well, what's yours a condom wrapper?" Granny blurted out, causing Emma and Regina to laugh hysterically

Ruby glared at her grandmother "Ha ha ha" she said as she pulled her shirt over her head and her bright red bra showed and sitting on her perky b cup breasts were two identical paw print tattoos.

"Holy shit" Emma said

"Sexy right" Ruby beamed admiring her tattoos

Emma pulled her shirt up over her head and turned around and when she didn't see one, she thought about where about Charming's was placed and she looked down at her V line and pulled her sweats down some and saw a beautiful white swan tattoo.

"Emma yours is hot too" Ruby said pulling her shirt back on as Emma did the same

"Come one Neal, show us yours" Emma said

Neal stood and took off his shirt and on his chest were two stars, the one on the right bigger than the one on the left.

"I don't get it" Ruby said

"It's a Neverland reference, the second star the right and straight till morning" Emma said

"Well that just leaves Snow, Tink and Regina" Nova said

Tink pulled her shirt off, showing her olive green bra on; her back were two wings on each side.

"Cute, fits you Tinkerbell" Regina said as the fairy pulled her shirt on

"Mine is a wolf" Granny said removing her sweater rolling up her sleeve to show a medium size brown and black wolf howling

Snow lifted her shirt and just above her belly button sat a white snowflake, beautifully detailed in every way.

"Alright Snow! All you need now is a kick ass Diamond belly button ring" Ruby yelled, causing Snow to blush as she pulled her shirt back down

"Come on Regina, it's not like we haven't already seen it before" Granny said

Regina rolled her eyes and turned her back to the group, but before she could pull the black tank top all the way up over her head Tink called for her to stop when she spotted two tattoos on her lower back

"Nova was right Regina, you do have two" Tink said

"Well, what are they?"

"One is a red apple"

"And the other?" she asked impatiently

"A black heart"

"I wonder which one is yours" Rumple said

"Papa..."

"Rumple..." Neal and Belle both scolded

"Look you little imp," Regina said her eyes turning a inky black her gaze fixed on The Dark One

"Oh shit" Ruby said watching as Regina walked from her seat toward the pawn store owner

"Let that be the last time you passively throw an insult my way" she said stopping in the middle of the row

"Or...what?" Rumple seethed

"Uh… bus… small spaces… please don't egg her on" Ruby hesitantly whispered in Gold's direction not taking her eyes off the angry Queen

"Whatever" Rumple said not trying to make things worse, although he vowed to himself to show is former student who she was threatening

"Who has her tattoo?" Nova blurted out

"Rumple do you have it?" Belle asked grabbing the man's arm

"No!" he said firmly pulling back his arm

Regina rolled her eyes "Not now you don't" she said turning to face the back of the bus

A small smile graced Regina's lips as all eyes followed her gaze to the group standing near the back of the bus. Robin braced himself, having fought her earlier. He held out his hands up in a surrendering position, high enough to block a shot, but wide enough to be non-threatening. Regina mused at this, shaking her head slowly from side to side, her eyes falling on the next victim.

Neal jolted his back eyes wide and again Regina shook her head from side to side. That only left Snow and Charming both, looking at each other and then back at Regina. The bus became Silent as Regina's gaze stopped between the two and Snow gulped loudly.

"Regina" Snow whispered, hoping to bring some brown into the black abyss that were staring at her, when suddenly her green eyes began to fill in like paint in a bucket, her eyes slowly filled with the same inky black color as Regina's. A small black tattoo of a heart slowly formed on her neck and a small smirk began to tug at her mouth. Snow tilted her head to the right a bit and her eyes lowered into a glare "Bring it bitch"

As soon as the last word left Snow's mouth Regina was half way down the aisle and Snow dropped behind the seat and on to the bus floor. When Regina reached the seat Charming blocked her view. She grabbed him by his collar and flung him toward the seat across from the one he was sitting in right into Robin and Neal. She heard the men groan under Charming's weight as she peered into the seat where Snow knelt down and saw just the bus floor.

The pixie haired woman was gone

"What, too fast for you Regina?" Snow taunted five rows from where she was last seen.

"What the hell!?" Ruby said when Snow appeared just one seat ahead of her

Regina turned and growled at the young brunette, charging towards her

"Regina stop, fight this!" Tink yelled pushing Hook back as he tried to pass her while she wasn't looking

Snow ducked down again and when Regina reached that seat and looked down her step daughter was gone again.

"Come one, Regina" the young brunette teased again this time on the other side of the bus behind Tink and Hook

"Wow, this is like whack a mole!" Granny teased smiling as Snow kept escaping Regina's grasp

"Stay still you little…" Regina growled and hit the seat frustrated as Emma stepped in her way blocking her path

"Regina" she warned

Regina grabbed her by the throat and Emma gasped surprised by the sudden movement "Not now savior" she said through clenched teeth

"Emma!" Snow yelled

xx

Orange, hearing and seeing everything, slammed on the breaks, sending all those standing up onto their asses as Emma and Regina were sent flying toward the back of the bus. Regina, being in front of Emma was forced to collide with her. Emma flew toward the bus's glass window in the emergency exit, but before they hit it, Regina used her magic to brace their fall. The gravity of the bus completely stopped, causing Emma and Regina to fall toward the floor. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion; Emma's eyes where shut excruciatingly tight as she held on tightly to Regina as her hands glowed purple her left on Emma's back and her right bracing her fall, Emma's back softly fell against the bus floor.

Emma opened her eyes and Regina's eyes flickered between inky black and brown

"Are you… okay?" Regina whispered as Emma gulped and nodded briskly.

"Is everyone okay?" Orange asked as she heard grunts and groans, signs of everyone's disapproval of her 'helpful' little tactic.

"Now you ask us, when most of us have just tasted the disgusting leather of the seats when you oh so kindly hit the bloody breaks, without so much as a warning" Hook said wiping his mouth, after flipping over his seat and falling face first into the one behind it.

"I'm sorry, all I saw was fighting and then I knew I had to do something" Orange explained

"Well next time dearies… don't" Rumple said glaring at the woman through the rear view mirror

Orange rolled her eyes and started down the road again, the road was very quiet, since it was small town the traffic was amazing this time of day. No other cars seem to be on the road, and if they did see one, it was very seldom.

"You saved me" Emma whispered

Regina frowned, sitting up so that she was on her knees between Emma's legs "Actually, I saved myself; because I knew if one hair was out of place, then your parents would be out for blood" she said shrugging her shoulders.

Before anyone including Regina, could react, Emma shot forward; her right hand brushing through Regina's smooth black hair on the side of her face and the other to brace herself as she used all of her weight to pin the older woman between her and the bus floor, so that it Emma who was on top.

Regina's eyes were so wide her eyebrows almost disappeared in her hair line

"Ms. Sw…" was all Regina got out before Emma crashed her mouth into Regina's in a chastise kiss.

Taken off guard by the blonde, Regina actually lost herself in this kiss. Emma's mouth was so soft, her hair smelled of cinnamon and chocolate… or was that her breath… either way the smell was intoxicating, the hand against her scalp was rubbing small circles in her head and as soon as she felt it Regina knew that the hot thing that rubbed against her lips repeatedly was Emma's tongue, it was like hot velvet. She opened her mouth granting her access and the moment she did, she could taste the fries she had eaten earlier and the hint of the sandwich she had too. Emma now straddling Regina moved her left knee and placed it between Regina's legs roughly hitting and nudging her between her legs. A moan escaped her mouth or was it Emma's she wasn't sure. She felt Emma's hand leave her scalp and she almost groaned from the lack of warmth there, Emma's hand reached down for the bottom of Regina's black tank top and as she continued to kiss the former mayor, both needing air but too selfish and scared to stop and indulge in that pleasure, as long as she could get small gasps of air here and there, Emma was okay with that.

As Emma reached up to cup the mayor's breast, hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling the two apart.

"What the hell!?" Emma shrieked

"That's our line!" Snow yelled, as all eyes were on Emma and Regina who tried desperately to look as shocked as the others around her. She was breathing heavy and trying to calm her racing heart 'I know it's been a while but, Swan, really?' she scolded herself

"Clearly you interrupting us" Emma said her eyes glowing pink and a red apple tattoo on her neck "Right, Regina?" she said reaching down for her, when Regina shrunk away

"This has seriously gotta stop" Regina whispered to herself

"See, now you've pissed her off" Emma said to her mother getting into her face

"Great, now Emma's under Regina's spell" Ruby said

Regina stood and moved into the seat where she was standing, so she was out of the aisle

"Hey don't blame me I didn't do anything!" she yelled at Ruby

"Yeah" Emma blurted not really knowing what she was agreeing to but knowing she didn't want Regina upset

"Wait, you not under Emma's spell?" Charming asked confused

"No, and you're clearly no longer under Hook's" Regina said rolling her eyes

"Thank God" Neal said grimacing at the Prince

"Yeah, we're not discussing this" Charming said

"If Regina isn't under Emma's spell, then that means that the same rules don't apply. I mean the basic ones do as far as being in control and being controlled, but that means you can make one person obsessed and devoted, and the other obsessed with another or the opposite… if that makes since" Tink said frowning now standing next to Snow and Emma

Snow shook her head "I will process that later, wait, if you over here then, who's watching Hook?" she asked turning to face the others behind them

"I don't care" Emma said pushing past her mother and moving to stand in front of Regina. "I say we finish what we started" she said smiling.

Emma moved her hand toward Regina's face to kiss her again when the entire seat was surrounded in purple smoke

"Cut it out Ms. Swan!" Regina yelled as she re-appeared 2 seats in front of granny who was just 3 seats from the front.

"God I love the way you say my last name" Emma said smiling

The sound of kissing caught everyone's attention and they turned around to see who it was

Belle was straddling Hook kissing him passionately while his hands roamed all over the lower portion of her body.

"Tink!" Snow yelled

The fairy stood there dumfbounded as she watched the former straight arrow librarian make out with Hook.

"Gold is going to kill him" Ruby said

"He's busy at the moment" Yellow said with a look of disdain on her face pointing to the seat beside her as everyone's eyes followed her finger

Rumpelstiltskin and Granny where also making out, Rumple was kissing her neck while Granny giggled like a school girl

"That tickles" she said as he started to bite at her ear

"Ew, Gross" Ruby said turning her head away from them

"Don't just sit there, separate those two!" she yelled

"Ugh, that could be us!" Emma complained looking at Regina, who curled her lip in disgust when suddenly her eyes turned pink as well

"Great, now Regina's got it" Snow said

"Yes!" Emma exclaimed "I'm right here" she said smiling as the former Queen approached her

Snow stood in her way blocking her path to Emma "Stop it Regina, I swear if you…"

She was cut off mid sentence when Regina crushed her lips to hers.

"What?" Emma whined "Seriously!?"

Taken back her step mothers actions, she pushed her back "Regina, what the hell are you doing?" she gasped

"What we should have done a long time ago; we always say we hate each other, when I know we don't. We've had plenty time to kill each other but, we could never bring ourselves to do it...because we love each other too much" Regina said grabbing her face

"Regina, yes you're right I do love you but… this… it's… it's the spell, this is not what you want to do" Snow said turning her face away from Regina's hands.

"Regina, stop" Charming said grabbing the Queen

"Yeah Regina stop, kiss me, I'm the one that wants you!" Emma said getting closer to the two when Robin pushed her back in the seat and Tink grabbed her to keep her put

"I thought you were watching The Dark One and Granny?" Robin questioned

"No um… Yellow and Nova got it covered" Tink lied truthfully, she did not want to see Granny and Rumple going at it like a pair of weasels

Regina snatched away from Charming and threw her arms up so that everyone that was around them fell away on the seats, so she and Snow stood alone in the middle of the aisle.

"Regina listen to me, I love you as a…"

"Lover…" Regina said smiling wide grabbing on to Snow's waist; Snow stepped back away from her touch

"Um… no… as a mother figure, or a friend even" she said stuttering trying not to upset the woman. The last thing she wanted was to do was upset a powerful sorceress with abandonment issues, but apparently that is what she had done, not being prone to rejection of any kind Regina's face fell and her eyes looked devastated and then in that second they changed and it was the gleam of what looked a lot like determination.

"Well…" Regina said her eyes turning a darker pink "You'll learn to love me more" she said bringing her hand up toward Snow's face it glowing purple. Snow closed her eyes and turned her face

"Regina stop, you're gonna hurt her!" Ruby yelled

xx

Suddenly, a red apple appeared on Snow's cheek. When she opened her eyes, she grabbed Regina's hand. Regina looked at her and smiled causing Snow to do the same

"What the hell?" she said pulling the older brunette in and kissing her

"Okay, I did not see that happening" Ruby said frowning

"Eww!" Emma said pouting in her seat facing the front of the bus

Regina smiled at Snow as they both fell into the closest seat

"Orange, you need to drive faster, this spell is getting worse and before you know it we're gonna have a massive ass orgy on our hands" Ruby yelled standing and trying to pry Hook off of Belle

The bus picked up speed and was now practically flying down the road

"Mother Superior is going to kill us if anything happens to them on our watch" she mumbled to herself

"Oh! Dark One, who knew your skin was soft and smooth? Why does Killian insist on calling you a reptile when you are anything but?" Granny cooed as she managed to open Rumple's shirt so his bare chest showed and she rubbed up and down his skin. Rumple nipped at the older woman's neck and collarbone trying desperately to open Granny's shirt.

"Oh Dearie, He calls me reptile because under or in extreme heat and pressure…" he said in a sultry voice "I can adapt and use the elements of the environment to my advantage. And Mrs. Lucas, you are radiating with the heat of sauna" Rumple said capturing Granny's mouth in passionate kiss as Robin, Neal, Orange, Yellow, Nova, and Emma all grimaced and Ruby gagged

"EW GUYS COME! ON! HELP! ME!" Ruby shouted to the others as she managed to separate Belle from Hook briefly.

Yellow tried to grab Gold but the Imp was clever and her put up a magical barrier around him and Granny so no one could disturb them.

"Ugh, He put up a protection spell, which I can't break…" Yellow groaned

"Why Not" Ruby shouted

"Because I'm not as strong as Dark One, nowhere near, and his protege, who could help up, is busy sucking face with her step daughter!"

"Ew please stop saying like that, you're going to make me vomit" Emma complained

"THEN GET OFF YOUR ASS AND HELP US SEPER…" Ruby yelled but stopped her eyes turning bright pink

"Great, what now?" Emma groaned as the werewolf turned from her

"I'll help" Neal said to Yellow as he made his way closer to the fairy "Ruby's in a trance so it looks like me, Robin and maybe Emma can be of some… "

Neal started but was too caught up in talking that he didn't think to not touch the barrier and before Yellow could warn Neal, he reared back and used both of his fits to break the barrier. There was a loud pop and Neal was flung to the back of the bus and into the back seat but not without hitting Robin, who was trying to separate Snow and Regina.

Nova ran to the back of the bus to assist Neal while Tink walked to the front to help Yellow with Rumple's barrier

Robin landed in the same seat as Regina and Snow who stopped kissing to move the man off of them. As soon as Snow's eyes met Robin's, a tattoo of a lion appeared her arm and the heart that graced her cheek moved down to join it as the two tattoos merged to form one, and peeking out of the top of his shirt was a snowflake with a read heart in the inside of it.

Robin was on his back and quickly veered up but, Regina grabbed his arm and he turned to face her. The former Queen, angry from being disrupted was pulling herself up off the floor and onto the seat looking at the thief with deadly intent until a lion tattoo appeared and blended with the Snowflake that was already on her.

His eyes turned pink and Regina smiled and looked at Snow who also smiled

"What took you so long?" Snow said kissing his neck and pulling him toward her

Being the possessive one, Regina grabbed Snow by the throat and pinned her to the window growling, letting her know who the alpha female was in this union.

Robin quickly grabbed Regina's face and kissed her passionately, distracting her long enough for her to let go of Snow. The younger brunette didn't seem fazed at all as she smiled at her step-mother and kissed her shoulder while Regina continued to kiss Robin. Then her position changed , he moved so Robin could sit on the seat, so her and Regina each had a side. Snow straddled his left leg and Regina did the other both taking turns kissing him and each other. Robin let his hands roam groping as much flesh and muscle to satisfy both women.

As Tink was helping Yellow her eyes turned pink and she stood frozen for a while, Yellow looked over to her and saw her eyes

"Damn it" she hissed and pushed her to the seat behind Granny and Rumple so she could keep an eye on her. Tink sat and just stared into space. Nova couldn't see a tattoo so she just figured the spell is trying to process her in

Charming stood up finally and stumbled over to Rumple, Granny and Yellow who was desperately whispering any spell she could think of to break the barrier surrounding the two love birds. Yellow gagged at the thought.

Charming looked at Yellow but she didn't look at him "Need some assistance?" he asked

"Oh my god yes! But don't touch the barrier it will…" Yellow stopped when Charming walked right into it and sat on the seat next to Rumple who had his hand up Granny's shirt caressing her breast.

Charming and Rumple both removed their shirts revealing where all their tattoos bended with each other as well. Just like Snow, Regina's and Robin's. Rumple was taking care of the top of Granny so Charming focused on getting his hands up her skirt.

Ruby looked down at Hook and Belle and grabbed the young librarian by her hair causing her to yelp, Belle looked up at Ruby, anger filling her eyes

"Save some for me" Ruby she smirked, kissing Belle, she squeezes between the two so she's sitting on Hook's lap so her back is to him and her chest to Belle. Ruby moves her hand up Belle's shirt and unbuttons it, while Belle pulls Ruby's above her head.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, which I am, but I feeling a little left out" Hook said grinning and kissing Ruby's back

"Hold pirate I got you covered" Ruby said grinding her hips into his groan effectively shutting up the pirate, causing him to groan loudly and wrap his right hand around her waist pushing her further down on his lap.

Orange took the speed up another notch and hit a road bump

"Ah fuck" Hook groaned

"What… Hook can't handle it?" Belle teased leaning from Ruby and kissing his neck before Ruby pulled her back to her

"Quite the contrary love, another bump like that and these pants are coming off" Hook said smiling

"Why wait" she said as Ruby giggled into his mouth

Emma tried to grab her Regina with the intent to kiss her, when Orange hit a speed bump and she fell into the next seat. As she got her bearings and stood, she looked over to Nova who was waking up Neal as his eyes turn pink…

Tink stood, and before Yellow could grab her, she made her way to the back of the bus where Emma, Neal and Nova were.

"What happened?" Neal groaned as he moved to sit up

"YOU FELL AND HIT YOUR HEAD!" Nova yelled as she tried to speak over the moans and groans on the bus

"AH! Stop yelling" Neal said sternly, looking at the fairy and gently pushing her out of his face

"I'm sorry, I need your help, I think you're the only one who's not …" Nova said before she was jerked to the other side of the bus.

Neal looked at a very agitated Emma who was breathing heavily and gripping the seats for dear life. By now ,Orange had said screw the speed limit, pedal to the medal and the flew down the road, it seemed like they would be at the college within moments.

Emma pulled her shirt over her head and Neal sat all the way up, she crashed their lips together, Neal pulled back to look at Emma. She smiled at him and moved to remove his shirt when his eyes turned as pink as hers.

"Can I join" a voice said above them eyes as pink as Nova's outfit

"The more the merrier" Neal said as Emma pulled the green fairy toward them

xx

"NOVA!" Yellow yelled as she shook and unconscious pink fairy "Wake up I need your help!"

Nova groaned and sat up straight then stood she looked around the bus to see everyone paired off in threes and making out like a bunch of college kids.

"We need to call Blue!" Nova said and the other fairy nodded. They quickly made their way up to the front of the bus with Orange and peered into the huge mirror by the windshield. Nova grabbed Yellow's hand and Yellow grabbed Oranges' shoulder. Nova whispered a spell and Blue appeared in the mirror

"Blue, we need your help! This spell is getting out of control!" Nova and Yellow yelled as Blue looked at the commotion behind them

"OH MY GOD!" Blue yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, IS THAT SNOW AND REG… ORANGE HOW FAR ARE YOU FROM THE COLLEGE GROUNDS!" Blue demanded

"At least another 20 minutes!" Orange yelled

"That's unacceptable, do you know the what will happen if…"

"YES, AND A LECTURE ISNT GOING TO HELP US RIGHT NOW SO IF YOU HAVE A SOLUTION THEN SAY IT OTHER WISE, GO. AWAY." Nova yelled

The stress of the situation finally hitting her, although this isn't her fault, this is her first time being in charge of a disaster and having to call her mentor who refuses to let her advance in any of her studies because she thinks she too young, just added the feather to the back of the already weak camel.

The group may not be in control of their actions but they will remember everything and they will be pissed!

Blue's silence cause Yellow to speak up "Blue, we know the consequences of this, but we need a solution and we need one now"

Blue nodded her head "Take your wands out; make sure that you're all touching in some way and say this spell. The bus will transport to its destination immediately and then turn to the group and say the second spell I'm going to give you, and that should help you for a few minutes until the spell enacts again"

Blue sighed looking at the group behind the fairies again, silently making a promise that this 'girl's night' will not only never happen again but Ruby and Tink will be severally punished.

"The first spell is: 'There's not much time, make haste this day. Get us there fast, right away'. The next one can be performed by one of you preferably you Yellow since you seem to be of sound mind" Blue said glaring quickly at Nova who frowned. 'Heat of the body, lust of the heart, make still the mind and other body parts. This spell was fun watching them twitch, now reset the spell and couple a switch'. Did you get that?"

"Yes" Yellow said and Before Blue could say another word Nova removed her hand to break the connection.

"Nova" Yellow exclaimed

"We got the spell didn't we" Nova said glaring at her

The fairies did as they were told and after the transportation spell was spoken the bus stopped directly in front of the college campus. They didn't even feel anything; it was like blinking and suddenly they were there.

"Nova you do the spell" Yellow said

Nova still a little pissed, calmed down and smiled at her sister fairy

"Don't be so hard on her; she treated us all this way. The only difference is that this very long girls night, happened to happen during your training." Orange said smiling

Nova sucked and deep breath, and faced the group who was oblivious to the world around them and exhaled slowly.

"You know they're going to freak, when you say the spell" Orange said smiling

"$50 says Regina" Orange said

"What hell no, The Dark One" Yellow said

"Your both wrong $50 says Charming freaks out more than anyone" Nova said smiling and before her sisters could say anything, she said the spell and a light pink wind carried over the group and settled on them.

…

Silence

…

Silence

…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Charming yelled roughly shoving Rumpelstiltskin off of him

**Okay guys so I need some input I have the next chapter halfway done I just need some ideas on what things they should encounter at this college campus any Princess, Princes, Queen or wild cards you want thrown in as students or teacher? Also I know the switching bodies was a bit confusing but I'm going back to that because its an unfinished spell- a loose end- if you will and besides Regina still has that meeting to do. I feel like Snow is going to need to go help out at that party for the lost boys, and did I mention that Granny only shut the place down for two hours…well okay, it's been more than two hours but come on you know Granny can't stay closed all day… what fun would that be!**

**So send me your ideas and your reviews as you can see I use them and they are very much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys my internet is out I'm rushing this because its closing time at my job and my boss is literally threatening to fire me if I don't move my ass, so she can make it home in time for dinner… so all mistakes are mine, this is not Beta'd and the clothes that I am describing is on my tumblr which is Vampress22… don't check it now check in like an hr. or 2 LOL give me time to stop at a McDonalds so I steal there Wi-Fi**

… **The struggle is real…. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise ROTFL**

**The season premiere was awesome please leave a review or pm me to tell me what you thought of it and can I just say the sneak peek for 3x15 with Regina and Robin I almost died screaming okay! ^_^**

The fairies gasped at how loud the prince was

"WHAT THE FUCK GOLD!... GET AWAY FROM…" he growled "SNOW!" he yelled snatching his shirt up off the floor, fighting to get in it on as he stormed away from a very embarrassed Granny and slightly confused Dark One.

Rumple did the same as did Granny who was fastening up her sweater

Snow sat mortified staring into the eyes of a shocked Robin. They had taken the position Ruby, Belle and Hook had dubbed earlier but Snow was facing Robin her bra unfastened as she held it to her chest and Regina who was sat facing her back, which she was previously kissing.

"Oh my god" she whispered quickly sliding off the bandit's lap and into the aisle trying to fasten her bra. Regina did the same but moved toward the window finding her shirt on the floor and putting it on. Robin doing the same and pulling up his pants; that had been moved down thanks to Snow grinding on him, they were around his thighs.

"Snow" Charming said grabbing her arm

"I don't want to talk about it" she whispered and pushed past them

"Well I don't mind" Hook said smiling buttoning up his shirt

"Well I do" Belle said glaring at him and walking over to Rumplestilskin

"Well it's not like you didn't…" Hook began when Ruby turned to face him after moving from the seat to let Belle out and growled at him, her eyes turning bright wolf yellow.

"Come on guys it was a joke clearly one that lady Tink and the rest of you set up, and I for one am not upset"

"I didn't set up anything! Let alone this" Tink seethed looking at the pirate "If the paper I enchanted is with the college kids then it was probably something they wrote that made us… behave like this" she said as she stood up fixing her clothes as well

Emma stood so did Neal who was wearing a huge smile on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Charming growled looking between Neal and his daughter

Neal awkwardly cleared his throat "Um… nothing"

"Good come on Emma" Charming said looking at his daughter who refused to meet his eyes

"If anyone mentions anything that transpired on this bus I will torture you, rip the flesh from your bones and bake it in a pot pie and feed it to everyone In StoryBrooke before anyone notices you're gone" a very angry voice said from the front of the bus

All eyes looked at granny who stood facing the group glaring at Rumple and Charming and then proceeding out of the bus door.

As soon as she was off Ruby chuckled lightly "Hey David…"

"CUT IT RUBY" Granny yelled from outside

Ruby closed her mouth and smiled hard as did Hook who was trying hard to contain his laughter as well

Everyone moved in silence as they walked off the bus, once outside of it Nova turned to her sisters with her hand drawn out and a smirk on her face. Orange and Yellow rolled their eyes playfully pulling out their wands and using their magic to conjure two $50 bills.

"I don't even want to know" Charming said sighing heavily

The group took in their surroundings, and were in awe at how beautiful the campus was. It looked like they stepped into a college recruiter's catalog. Although there were no students where they stood, you could hear the faint sound of laughter and music. They were standing behind one of the buildings it was all brick from what they could tell. The grass was a beautiful shade of green, the trees were healthy and full of life, the grounds were so pristine and the air was had a faint scent of both lavender and sweet mint.

"Wow its beautiful hear I wonder what the rest of the campus looks like" Orange says walking to ward on of the paths that led to the rest of the campus.

"Wait" Regina said "We're not on a sightseeing tour we need to find those brats and…" Regina pause midsentence, eyes widened and they began to flicker black and pink

"No not again" Nova whined

"We just performed that spell how the hell is it not working now" Yellow demanded

Orange and Nova gasped at her language

Yellow sighed "I'm sorry I'm just very upset" she said with an apologetic look at everyone

"Okay am I the only one who's hopping that horny Regina appears and not the Evil Queen" Ruby said watching Regina.

A grunt escaped Regina's mouth then another small gasp

"What's going on?" Snow asked worried for her step mother

"I think she's fighting it" Rumple said

"Can you do that… fight it" Emma said not taking her eyes off Regina

"You can but it's pointless" Rumple said

Regina closed her eyes and inhaled sharply sounding as if she was breathing air for the first time then she sighed as her body relaxed

"Regina" Snow said hesitantly

A small smile crept across her face and then she opened her eyes. Her eyes where a beautiful design of black and pink; they swirled into a perfect balance of both so, neither color was more dominant than the other.

"No, dear it's not" she said smirking at Snow

She slowly and seductively walked over toward Charming "Question shepherd" she said walking around him, her right hand dragging alongside him.

Charming scoffed at the name but followed her with his eyes along with everyone else

"What would you do if I were to offer you the once in a lifetime chance to worship me… off of me" she said stopping in front of him.

"Well someone thinks highly of herself" Emma said

Regina ignored the snide comment and focused on Charming

"I would say no… I'm happy with Snow" he said grabbing her hand that she left resting on his chest and dropping it off him. He turned and walked away from him and stood next to Snow, placing a hand on her waist

Regina turned to face him and leaned to her left pouting looking up at him through her eye lashes and then she stood tall and walked over to him again, ignoring the looks from Snow, Belle and Ruby

"Are you sure" she said rubbing her hands up his chest again "I could do things… to your body…" she said watching her hands slide up his chest before meeting his eyes "That would make you forget even your mother's name" she said as sultry as she possibly could. Then she leaned up toward his mouth to kiss him

Charming let go of Snow and grabbed Regina's hands and leaned in to her face but by passed her lips and went straight to her ear "I said no" and he roughly brushed her off him.

Regina frowned and Ruby mumbled something that sounded like 'oh shit' but then Regina smiled "Well it was worth a shot, besides…" she said turning away from him so her back was to him "You'll be begging me touch you soon enough and even when you get down on your hands knees…" she said sliding her hands slowly up the sides of her body, magic glistening from them.

Her sweats and Black t-shirt turning into a black and white form fitting dress, the middle of the dress is a black hour glass design and the sides are pure white and covering her arms is a sheer black material that hugs her lean arms, and on her feet were white ankle heels with lace sides "I'll deny you" she said with a smirk as she turned her head to glance back at him, then she chuckled deeply and walked ahead of the group.

"Okay I wasn't expecting that" Ruby said frowning

"I don't really care as long as I'm not affected yet, then everything is fine" Granny said walking toward where Regina took off.

"Granny is so self-centered" Yellow teased walking with the rest of the group toward the other side of the building

"Regina's heels are bitching right" Ruby said as she playfully bumped Snow and Belle

"I think Regina better watch herself of she'll find that heel in her…" Snow said

"What" Regina said reappearing behind them

Snow jumped and spun to face Regina who seemed to be pleased that she startled them

"Oh… um" Snow said eyes as big as gulf balls

"Do find your tongue dear, leaving your mouth agape is not suiting of a princess, only her pets" Regina said glancing at Ruby who growled

Snow grunted insulted and turned from her "Whatever Regina" she said walking away when she felt someone roughly grab her arm. Snow gasped and turned to face Regina

Everyone else turned when they heard her gasp

Regina smirked evilly grabbing Snow's face "Listen dear , don't let that pretty little mouth of yours…" she said rubbing her thump over her lips "Get you hurt" she said pronouncing the T.

"Cut it out Regina" Charming growled roughly grabbing the brunette's hand away from his wife "Leave her alone"

Regina smirked at him and pressed her body against him "Or you'll do what"

"I'll have Rumplestilskin use his magic to bind you" he said lowering his head so he was in her face

"Hmm bondage… kinky" she said raising and eyebrow

Charming shook his head and sighed heavily pushing the woman away "Come on Snow the faster we get to the campus the faster we can…" Charming stooped

"David what's wrong?" Snow said

Regina smiled and walked passed them toward the building as if nothing was happening

"His neck" Orange said pointing to it

Charming's eyes turned a bright pink and on his neck was a black heart

"It's a black heart… how did Regina know that he was going to be paired with her?" Emma asked

"She did the same thing when we we're on the bus and she knew she would be paired up with Snow" Belle said

Charming let go of Snow's hand and ran toward where Regina was walking. Everyone jogged to catch up when they saw them turn the corner.

"Regina!" they heard Charming yell

When they rounded the corner they all saw Regina ignoring Charming who was pulling her arm to turn her around.

"David" Emma yelled running up to him

It was like pressing play in a movie as soon as they rounded the corner they saw at least a hundred different kinds of college kids walking around, some on slate boards, Skates, bikes and some pulling into one of the multiple parking places around the area. No one seem to recognize them just yet but everyone seemed to notice the twilight zone effect around the grounds, most if not most of the kids where either in costume or mimicked something that looked familiar to all of them.

As everyone caught up to the trio Ruby was the first to speak "Um.., guys is it me or do some of these kids look… kind of like…"

"Us" Belle said looking at a couple who walked passed them the boy painted his skin gold, green and covered himself in glitter, he was wearing a causal black business suit and his girlfriend had on a purple and white dress vintage dress, she had her nose far into the book she was reading, that she didn't see the boy pull out a beautiful red rose to hand to her.

"What the hell?" Emma said finally looking around the campus she saw several girls and even a few guys wearing her signature red or blue leather jacket.

There were several Regina look a likes they were easy to spot they were either standing with the 'Emma's', scattered around alone or paired off with another look-a-like. Ruby smiled at the group of girls that were wearing her signature red cloak or took to her more modern style of short read items and or streaked hair.

Robin spotted a few guys wearing bow and arrows even a few females. Hook spotted a few pirates around the campus, and the fairies saw a bunch of different color faux wings. Snow spotted several of her doppelgangers walking around with their Prince Charming.

"Regina" Emma said turning away from the kids "How did you know that David was going to have your tattoo" she asked ignoring David's pleas to forgive him for rejecting her.

"What are you talking about, Swan?" she said jerking her body away from David as he tried to kiss her shoulder and neck

"You knew when we were on the bus and you knew now, so how do you know?"

Snow and Ruby approached them to grab David when Regina threw her hand up to stop them "I'm going assume that you are referring to this spell and simply say because I do. Secondly I'm only going to say this once, stop calling me Regina that bitch named me that and I don't like it you will call me your Majesty" she said with a smile

"Whatever Regina" Emma said rolling her eyes when Regina caught her by her throat bringing her face to hers

"I said you will call me your Majesty" Regina said through clenched teeth

The group ran to help Emma when Regina threw up her hand and stopped them with magic

"Is that understood" she said as David took that moment to kiss her neck she sighed at the sensation it gave her and she let go of the blonde

Emma fell on the floor coughing trying to catch her breath she looked up to see Regina distracted by David who was whispering something in her ear and as she closed her eyes she dropped the magic holding onto everyone else.

"Emma are you okay" Snow asked kneeling down to check her daughter

"Yeah, thanks to David who's going to really shit a brick when he wakes up and he realizes he was doing that" she said inkling her head to the couple

Regina was turned flush into Charming who had his hands on her hips and butt and who was also kissing and sucking on her neck passionately.

"I know" Snow groaned frowning at the sight helping her daughter up

"You smell like apples" Charming said grinning into Regina's smooth skin "I bet you taste like apples" he said grinning at Regina

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled back "You want to taste?" she teased

Charming grinned thinking that she'd changed her mind from her threat earlier and leaned down to kiss her.

Regina leaned in also and at the last second she pulled away "No" she said with a smirk pulling out of his embrace "You haven't earned it yet"

Charming clenched his jaw tightly upset that he didn't get his way, Regina smirked even harder realizing her effect on him. A new challenge was set how long can he put up with her advances before he wouldn't take it anymore and become violent; she quirked her eyebrow at the thought as she watched him try to move closer to her as she backed away. Charming is a good ole boy and any guy like that has a wild side… a dark wild side and she wanted to see it.

"Regina, come here" he demanded playfully, her response was to shake her head from side to side slowly with a small smile. "If I you make me ask you again you won't enjoy what I'll do to you"

"I'm looking forward to it" she said as she slowly walked passed him brushing close by him so he'd smell her vanilla shampoo. He tried to grab her arm as she walked passed but she used her magic to make his hand shoot down to his side, he growled frustrated and moved to follow her determined to see if she tasted like apples.

"Ugh…" Snow growled "I can't watch this, I'm getting angry... I just want to… I just…" she stuttered frustrated

"Yea, because you showed her last time" Hook taunted

"Shut up, Hook, no one said anything about how you taught Charming a lesson… I believe your exact words were '_'"

Everyone laughed including the fairies as Hooks face contorted to disgust

"We'll you had you share of partners, tell me how was Tinker Bell?" Hook said with a smirk

"Better than the 12 inches of rock hard pectorals you sucked on" Emma said smiling

Before anyone could do anything Hook grabbed Emma roughly by the shoulders "You know what Swan, how about I wipe that smirk off your mouth" he growled

"I dare…" Emma started and just as Robin and Neal went to grab the pirate he crashed his lips on hers

"Great now, its them two" Ruby said sighing heavily as she, Snow and Belle went to separate them

Before they grabbed them Emma kneed Hook in his privates and shoved him "Mother fu… Damn it Swan what the bloody hell was that for?" Hook yelled kneeling over holding his balls

"Taking advantage you" she said wiping off her mouth

"How did you know I wasn't infected" he grunted out still holding himself but standing to full height with a slight wince.

"Your eyes never changed" Emma said walking passed him "Nice try though, if you ever do it again, I'll have Regina magically remove your goblet and gold coins, understood" Emma said walking turning to face him

Hook nodded but remained silent

Neal and Robin looked at him as they walked past smirking and shaking their heads

"What, you all would have done it" he yelled after them

"If these kids are so obsessed with us, why haven't they realized that were here?" Belle said Emma who was still glaring at Hook as he walked passed them

"Not really" she said looking around them "Some of these kids pull off a better me than I do, if I wasn't so sure that my parents only had one child, I would have thought I had a twin" she said gesturing to the girl in a red jacket and black skinny jeans, with her back to them. Her hair was slightly curly and the right length.

"Yea I see what you mean" Belle said frowning as they passed a girl that looked almost like and exact replica of 'Enchanted Forest' Rumple

Ruby ran up to Regina who was using magic to keep Charming away from her, by poofing him either behind her or in front of her by ten to 5 feet depending on how close he got each time.

"Regina… I mean your majesty" Ruby corrected when she gave her a stern look "So since you know who's going to be tattooed. Can you tell me if I'm going to be paired with someone like Rumple or …. Hhm… Granny, Because if these kids are sick enough to pair you and Snow together I know it's just a matter of time till me and Granny… and if so please let me know because I want to be as far as Agraba when that happens…" Ruby rambled until Regina threw her hand to stop her.

"If it will get you to silence that tongue of yours" Regina seethed glaring at the young wolf "Than you will be paired Snow"

"What but she's my best friend"

"Yeah" Snow said as everyone caught up to them. Regina stopped walking and turned to face them but kept watch on David who was getting angrier by the second as she poofed him back to where the bus was.

"I'm only going to say this once, understood, once" she indicated "I don't care who's related, who's married, I don't make the pairs the spell does it just so happens that since I'm from its magic I can foresee what coming, when it comes to this spell. Snow and Ruby will be paired and then all the females will be paired to one male, now when that will be I won't tell who that will be I won't tell. Now I will say this Robin… darling move slightly to your right and Neal stand beside him"

"What why" Robin said not trusting this woman

Regina smirked "Fine then don't" she said turning to walk to inside one of the buildings labeled 'Student Center'. Robin sighed and did it and Neal moved to stand beside him and just as soon as Neal finished moving Hook turned suddenly grabbing Neal by his face and kissing him.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Neal yelled shoving the man so hard he fell into Rumple who used his magic to steady the both of them and keep them on their feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS RIGHT, I DON'T WANT YOU!" Hook yelled his eyes illuminating with pink

"Look at his arm, he has the lion tattoo" Tink said

"You come over here and I'll break you bloody neck" Robin seethed to the pirate who cringed at his voice.

"I would never do anything to upset you" Hook said his voice small and timid

Robin almost felt bad until a thought came to him "You'll do whatever I say" he asked stepping closer to the pirate

"Of course… even if it means harming me" Hook said with big pleading eyes

"Good, then stay the hell away from me… you have angered me… for… uh… kissing him… so you that is your punishment" Robin said walking toward the building after Regina.

Neal was still pouting when everyone decided to follow after Regina and Robin "What's wrong at least you're not paired with anyone" Emma said smiling but it fell when Neal glared at her "What"

"What? I'm going to kill her" he said walking quickly toward the doors when Emma grabbed him

"Neal chill out okay, come on" she said as he took a deep breath

"She did that shit on purpose"

"Yeah I'm sure she did, to get a rise out of you"

"What"

"Look she's been screwing with David ever since the spell enacted again. My guess is that this 'Regina' gets off on anger and chaos, so what do you think will happen if David sees you trying to harm her?"

Neal exhaled again deeply and shook his "Yeah okay… but I'm standing next to you or the other girls from now on" he said and Emma smiled as he opened the door and they entered.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Granny demanded when Regina just kept walking down the hallway, passing classrooms, some empty others packed with kids.

"You're the ones following me, not the other way around" Regina said swaying her hips as she walked

"What, you mean to tell me that you have no idea where you're going?" Orange yelled

Regina turned to face them scowling "First of all I have never been here, when I created this place, it was supposed to be a place where young men and women that reached adulthood could go so their parents could have no say on their lives what so ever it was for to be what and who they wanted to be. THEY wanted to be, so to state again I HAVE NEVER been here, never had a reason to, so no I'm sightseeing just like the rest of you"

"You're supposed to be helping us break this spell" Tink demanded as she stomped her foot with frustration

Regina chuckled folding her arms over her chest "Who says, because I didn't… ugh" she grunted as she was slammed into the opposite wall. Furious blue eyes stared into her surprised browns as she looked up and a smirk spread across her face. She was so focused on putting the peasants in their place that she didn't see David sneak up behind her. How he even knew to go around the building to where she couldn't see him; impressed even her.

"Dav…"

"SHUT UP" David yelled in her face to which Regina closed her mouth immediately and quirked an eyebrow. She saw it, David's wild side; the shepherd actually had a dark side, a wild side that excited the hell out of her. She was about to congratulate him on finally finding his balls when he roughly grabbed her face and crashed their mouths together. It was frantic, hot and full of lust, and when they stopped it was a loud pop and they were both panting.

"UGH" Snow growled as she all but sprinted toward the two, when turned toward the approaching brunette "STOP!" he yelled at her.

Snow along with everyone stopped in their tracks, Snow had never seen this side of him and as Regina watched their reactions she smirked hard and when he turned to her, is when she saw what made them stop at his command, his beautiful blue eyes where now as black as coal.

"What the hell is going on out here?" a man asked as he came out of the classroom where David had Regina pinned.

"MOVE" David yelled at the man who scurried to the side of outside of the door, and then he looked down at a very turned on Evil Queen "Walk" he demanded as he loosed his grip on her shoulder

"Dav…" Regina tried to sooth as she reached but it was cut short when he roughly snatched it away from his face and pinned it above her head. Regina gasped at how fast he reflexes were, he took his other hand and wrapped it around her throat and only squeezing ever so often to show her that he will inflict pain on her if she didn't do what he said;

"I said walk" he said lowering his face so it was inches form her, with a sneaky smile she leaned toward him and quickly flicked her tongue on his lip giggling.

"Make me" she said rolling her eyes defiantly

David narrowed his eyes and swiftly took the arm he had pinned to the door down and slid her toward the open door and into the classroom where there was a large black and brown desk attached to the floor. He took his hand off her neck and arm and picked her up slamming her down onto the top of the desk where she sat up her knees on either side of him.

"Lock the door" he said against her mouth as she tried to pull off his shirt but he kept grabbing her hands and o\pulling them away.

"Ugh" Regina groaned frustrated and snatched her hand from his and using her magic to scorch his shirt off so it was nothing but ash as it swiftly fell to the floor, but with the other she locked the door. She quickly moved down to remove his belt as they heard the sound of banging and then keys at the door. David pushed her back further on the desk, effectively removing half the stuff on the desk and grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. Regina fought against him but he easily over powered her if she wasn't using magic and she decided not to, well not yet anyway. As he held her hands down he pushed into her thighs so her butt was on his thighs as he sat on his heels.

Regina gasped as she felt the hard buckle and material of his jeans against her soft skin and panties; she slid down as he leaned forward to capture her in another breath taking kiss. As they continued to kiss he loosened his grip on her hands and she dragged her nails down his back as he lifted her dress revealing her lace underwear.

Regina's eyes flickered back from black and pink to brown as she felt David's hands move up to caress her breasts leaving her dress bunched up at her waist.

"David" she called out her voice hoarse, she continued to feel his hands roam her body "David" she said her voice a bit stronger. He ignored her and moved his hands down her body to push her dress up further as her kissed and sucked at her neck. A soft moan and gasp escaped her mouth as he gently bit down on her pulse point.

"David" she said again her voice stern and demanding as his eyes met hers "David it's the spell, stop" she said placing her hands on top of his which were on her hip and her breast. David's eyes finally flickered back to his ocean blue and looked down at her. Her lips were swollen, lipstick was on both their mouths and they were breathing hard as the door swung open and both their heads turned to see the group all file in, David still leaned over Regina shirtless, with her legs on both sides of him. The group stops, their eyes big as they stare to the right of them.

Regina and Charming frowned and turned to see what they were looking at when they were met with at least 40 different pairs of eyes gawking at them. They never even bothered to check to see if the classroom where the man had come out of was occupied. The classroom was as large as a baseball field almost and it held at least 30 more kids aside from the 40 already seated in the classroom.

"Don't stop on our account" a boy yelled from the back of the classroom

Within seconds Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving charming shirtless and kneeling over the desk.

"David, are you alright mate" Robin asked as he jumped down from the desk

David nodded

"Where's your shirt" Snow asked

"Um…" David said looking down at the floor to see the ash and sighed "Regina burned it off"

"Among other things" Ruby said dragging a finger down the scratch marks on his back

"Jesus how far did you guys get?" Yellow said looking at his back

"Not far, look we're not talking about this" he said frustrated and stepped out the classroom to find Regina pacing back and forth, her clothes and hair back in pristine condition.

"What the hell Regina?" he said with his hands on his hips as everyone followed close behind

"Look, I'm sorry I panicked okay" she said throwing her hands up "That was embarrassing, I'm mortified" she said under her breath but Ruby and Granny heard her.

"Oh come on Regina, so far none of us can throw stones okay" Ruby reassured her

"Yeah, it was the spell don't think too much into it" Tink said

"Speak for yourself" Snow said glaring at her step mother who just rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest

"Can you just give me another shirt… please" Charming asked with arms spread wide. Regina flicked her hand toward him and a grey short sleeve t-shirt appeared on him.

"Thank you" he said adjusting it

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS A TOTAL EVILCHARMING MOMENT!" A girl screeched as she stepped outside the classroom wearing a black and white pin suit and her books in her hand that had 'Mama Regal', 'Charm attack', and 'EvilCharming' written on them.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW YOU DUMP SNOW!" the screeched again obviously proud of what she witnessed in the classroom.

"I did not leave my wife and who are you?" Charming asked as more kids filed out of the classroom

"I'm Katie, and can I just say…" the girl said taking a deep breath "I LOVE YOU, and Snow is totally not worthy of you, clearly you have more in common with MamaRegal and with what I saw in there a much more exciting sex life… you totally do don't deny it, and…"

"As if" another girl stated dressed more like a modern day Snow with a plain blue and white mod genre dress on "It was clearly the spell from last night because Charming would never cheat on Snow White I mean she's freaking Snow White and if he did cheat which I know for a fact he never would, it most certainly won't be with the Evil Queen"

"Yeah because Regina is totally in love with Emma" a blonde girl said with a leather red jacket that had SwanQueen nation embedded in it

"That's' totally inaccurate" Regina said and Emma chimed in with a yeah but want heard over the intense conversation

"Give it a rest, Gwen, no one with a right mind would believe that those two are in love with each other, so you and you little SwanQueen fan club can go sit down" a girl dressed a pirate said "Because everyone already knows she's in love with Hook"

"FIRST IF OF ALL JASMINE, WE ARE A NATION NOT A CLUB, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DENSE LITTLE -BRAIN, SWANQUEEN NATION!" Gwen yelled and 30 other girls shouted 'yeah'

"Whatever, two hot chicks scissoring, I'm with it" a guy dressed as Charming yells out

"Ew Jake" a Belle look-a-like said playfully pushing her

"Your both wrong, Charming's a guy, he would clearly do Snow and The Evil Queen, they're both hot as hell and I still think he'd do Ruby" a guy said dressed in a jeans and a 'You mad' shirt.

"Ew… Ruby's totally into Belle or Snow" a different girl said who was dressed as Ruby

"What" Ruby said as the group continued their discussion

"Hell no, Belle's with Rumplestilskin" another girl blurted out

"Ew that thing with the skin issues, he looks like something that used to be wet and dried in the sun all day, I mean can you say lotion" a girl that looked like Snow said

"Hell, some hydroquaterzone cream will clear that right up" a African American girl with a Mohawk said dressed in a 'EvilRegal' shirt and black jeans

"Why not just use magic, I'm sure if he can go around like some human birth control bunny collecting babies, he can magic himself some healthier looking skin" a girl dressed as Belle said looking at the girl with the 'EvilRegal' shirt on

"Because all magic comes with a price, duh, every moron knows that…" a girl with a red leather jacket on said

"Clearly" Gwen said to the guy with Emma's trade mark red leather jacket on

"Anyway… he'd probably magic good skin for himself and turn into a duck or something" the boy continued

"Really Seth a duck" the girl with the shirt said

"Yeah and what about his son, Neal, he's totally hot" Neal yelled from the back around when everyone stopped talking and Jasmine spoke up

"Who" Jasmine said

"Rumplestilskin doesn't have a kid, he's like a hundred and even if he did the kid would be dead already… right?" she said frowning at Neal confusion written on her face

"Shows how much you know, he does have a kid and I spent most of my time in Neverland" Neal said as a matter of fact

"Who is that again?" a girl whispered to Jasmine

"I don't know, probably some nobody trying to make a name for themselves, remember when that bald headed kid tried to convince us he was the next Avatar" Gwen whispered to the girl

"What" Neal said approaching the girl when Emma put her hands out

"That doesn't matter! Look obviously you guys know about the spell, Tink gave you guys a magical parchment that if you write something on it, it comes true" she said looking around the group

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Gwen said folding her arms across her chest

"You're lying" Emma said

"Oh my God did you just use your super power on me" Gwen asked excitedly

"No, I could tell by your mouth, that you were lying"

"How"

"Your lips were moving"

"Look she's being nice, I on the other hand will slowly torture you and then after I get what it is I'm after I'll torture you some more" Regina said glaring at the girl, who gulped when Regina got even closer

"God you are so Emo, Goth meets terrorist! I love it!" an African American, girl dressed in what looked like an exact replica of Regina's red velvet dress. "I'm Christina and I love you, like I will support anything you do… super fan, not a Glen Close fatal attraction kind of way"

"Look Christina?" Regina asked when the girl nodded "We did something stupid last night and allowed ourselves to be inebriated and let a bunch of immature…"

"We just need the parchment Tink gave you guys before the next spell takes o…" Snow cut in, when her eyes turned pink.

"Great" Regina sighed frustrated

Ruby's eyes turned pink as well and she turned to Snow and grabbed her kissing her passionately

"I KNEW IT!" A girl who looked like Ruby screamed

"It's that spell, now where the hell is that damn…" Regina began when she gasped and her eyes too turned pink. She smiled and turned to the group of girls, as one by one their eyes turned pink

"Oh my god" Nova exclaimed as Yellow and Orange backed away along with Granny and all the guys.

"Well these clothes won't do" Regina said smiling and with a swift flick of her hand purple smoke surrounded Snow, Emma, Tink, Ruby, and Belle. When the smoke disappeared they all stood wearing sexy form fitting dresses.

Snow was wearing a white dress with one spaghetti strap and one long sleeve and the entire back was out, the dip stopped at her lower back, and her shoes were white red bottoms.

Emma's dress was all black, the straps met in the back with a large gold ring and the back was out and dipped toward and stopped at her lower back, her shoes black ankle heels that had a fold design and her hair was curled tightly at the ends.

Ruby's dress was red with black leather sides, the sleeves stopped at his shoulders, the red design in her dress extenuating her hourglass figure, a black wrist band sat on her wrist, her long hair lightly curled at the ends with her red highlights shined bright, and her shoes were black and red with a cut design on the heel.

"Belle's dress was blue and white, the right side was held together with black straps and the other was just a regular dress and her shoes were black red bottoms, her hair was out and curled also"

Tink's dress was literally two pieces of green cloth held together by a silver string that held the sides of the dress and strings came together in the back to hold the dress up, and her shoes were white with rhinestones.

They all looked down and gasped at their new clothes

"Much better" Regina said as she walked over to Emma and slid her hand up her arm, walked behind her and kissed her neck. Emma closed her eyes and smiled reaching behind her to touch her head to press her closer to her skin.

"Hey what about us" Belle said as Tink, Ruby and Snow looked at them. Emma and Regina both smiled and walked over to them. They all giggled touching and tugging at each other's dresses.

Hook's eyes turned pink and he walked over toward the girls "Ladies, you look as breath taking as ever" he said standing in the mist of them. They all smiled and gathered around him grabbing at his arms. Belle grabbed his arm as Regina went for it and smiled when she reached it first. Regina glared at the young brunette and grabbed her throat, not putting too much pressure but letting her intentions known. Belle reacted too grabbing her face with her right hand bringing Regina's face toward her and kissing her deeply.

Tink went for Hooks other arm when Ruby growled at her making her retract her hand and frown at the wolf.

"Ladies, ladies don't fight there plenty of me to go around" Hook said pulling Belle from Regina and kissing her before he turned to Tink and turned to lean into her, to kiss her when she walked to stand behind him. Emma's arms appeared from behind him and rubbed his chest sitting her chin on his left shoulder smiling at him.

"How the HELL did he manages to pull that off?" Neal said as he watched as all the girls with the exception to Granny practically dry hump the pirate.

"…Because he's a fucking pirate!" Gwen yelled "And I am his head slag"

Granny laughed with scuff "Do you even know what that word means?" she asked

Gwen glared at the old woman "I don't have too; he says it about all the girls he likes"

"It means whore" Granny said dead panned

Seth was the first of many to laugh hysterically "You're his HEAD WHORE" he screeched through ragged breaths

"Screw you Seth!" Gwen said shoving the boy away from her as she walked away from him "THE IRONY IS THAT… THE NAME… OF YOUR GROUP IS CALLED… THE HOOKERS!" he yelled after her and the crowd laughed harder.

"Tell us how to fix the damn spell or so help me I'll wolf right here and rip you to shreds until the last person gives in and tells me" Granny growled her eyes glowing yellow

Everyone coward away from the old woman when a young man with a Mohawk stepped forward

"Hey I know you, you're were the kid on the video kissing Regina" Robin said approaching the boy

"Yeah" he said with a gloating smile

"YEAH NOTHING, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN PAPER!" Granny growled

"It's in student center" Travis

"Nice try this is the student center you…" Neal said

"No this is the old one the new student center is in the left quad, it's where we all hang" Travis explained

"Hey what happened to them" Christina asked starring over at Hook and the girls, who were standing like statues

"Their fine, how far is this quad" Rumple said brushing the girls question away

"Just a few blocks" Christina said "We'll show you" she said walking toward the exit when she stopped in front of the group of statues.

Rumple sighed and waved his hand and as if someone was pressing play they began to move "Killian your skin is so soft" Belle said caressing his chest

"It's all that fresh salt water air love, it's good for the skin" he said smiling at her

"I know something else that's good for the skin" Emma said kissing his neck

"And what's that?" he said dropping

"Me" she said sending a vault of electricity through Hook and although he couldn't feel it but Ruby and Belle did and they snatched their hands away. As soon as they did Emma quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the wall behind her, kissing him passionately and running her hands through his hair.

As Charming went to grab Emma, Regina pinned Ruby to the wall as well kissing her passionately. Ruby growled quietly as Regina began kissing and nipping at her neck

"What's the matter…" she said between kisses "You think you're an Alpha" Regina said grinning

Ruby growled louder, using her wolf speed she grabbed Regina by her hands and flipped them both around so it was her that was pinning Regina to the wall. She smiled back at the cocky Queen who was now looking at her with utter shock.

"What's the matter _your majesty _didn't see that backfiring" Ruby teased smiling widely "Now who's Alpha" she asked

"Hmp you wish" Regina said glaring at the young wolf

"I'm not going to ask you again, whose Alpha?"

Regina just rolled her eyes, Ruby smirked and quickly grabbed Regina by the neck and sliding her up the door so her she stood on her toes "Say it" she demanded

Regina eyes shined with ecstasy, she enjoyed playing rough and she enjoyed bringing out the bad in good people. She threw her legs around Ruby's waist bringing her closer to her

"Make me"

"I do love a challenge"

"Ugh, Granny grab Ruby, Robin grab Regina, Gold you grab Belle" Charming said when he suddenly stopped

"David you okay man" Neal asked when he turned and looked at Nova

"Hey Nova cast the spell again" Charming said

"Okay" she said as she and the others tried separating everyone. Nova took out her wand and said the spell again.

A pink mist of magic washed over the group and settled on the group. After a moment the spell took effect

"Ugh let go Hook" Emma said as she peeled the pirate's hands off her but

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy that Swan" Hook said smiling

"Yeah" at least 30 people yelled.

Emma turned around and looked at them "And you guys were just going to stand there and watch?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Gwen said smiling earning a few laughs from her classmates

"I don't like you" Emma said glaring at the girl

"Oh well it could have been worse" Ruby said adjusting her dress

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina said insulted by her insinuation

"She could have got stuck making out Rumplestilskin" Ruby said smiling

"Hey" Belle exclaimed walking over to Rumplestilskin

"Ignore them, Belle, they wish they had what you do" he said glaring at the trio

Ruby laughed "Between you and the dark one, I'd kiss you any day, Regina, stop acting defensive" she said playfully shoving her

"Well" Regina said smirking

"Oh My God, you're as bad as your alter ego"

"Now we just need to get to that Student Center before the spell kicks in again" Robin said

"Well why don't you geniuses, just do that smoke thing and get us all over there" Granny said looking between Regina, Rumple and the fairies

When they received no answer Regina just shrugged her shoulder and raised her hand

"OH MY GOD WAIT" somebody screamed

Regina looked at the crowd when Christina spoke up quickly "Please take us with you"

"No" Emma said

"I was talking to MamaRegal!" she said glaring at the blonde

"Um… ugh if it will get us there faster" Regina said and at least 50 kids ran over toward the group standing in the mist of them.

Rumple sighed "If you're not in, that you left. If you decide at any time dearies…"

A high pitched scream sounded and every turned to see a Belle look alike that was wearing a t0shirt that said "RUMBELLES" on it covering her mouth and blushing "I'm sorry it was just that he said dearies" she said with an embarrassed giggle

" " Rub said frowning and Rumple continued

"…If you have change your mind and move while in this transportation spell, you will lose a limb. And before you ask yes I am charging the full fee to reattached it" he said and he and Regina both waved their hands and the group disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

As soon as the smoke disappeared everyone cheered and Christina grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her over to the glass case where they kept the document.

As she did everyone looked around the very large student center that was filled with pool tables, ping pong tables, books, computers, TVs everything a young adult could ask for all in one room. Along the walls were large rooms with double doors that had different pairings on them. Form Robin Hood and Regina to Ruby and Belle.

"How the hell do you guys even know about us or better yet who you think we should date?" Emma aksed

"Are you kidding, we already knew about Snow and the others but the details came from your back stories came from Henry's book, it went viral on the web, August… although he's back going through puberty again… uploaded the entire thing on the college blog and the rest you guys told us last night after we partied" Christina said

"We partied?" Snow asked

"Yeah and you guys used hella magic" Seth said laughing "That whole body thing through us for a loop after a while because Hook was making out with all of you"

"WHAT!" the girls yelled as they turned around to face a nervous looking Hook

"You said you didn't see them last night" Charming said approaching him

Hook chuckled nervously "Look mate I…"

"YOU WHAT?" Rumple yelled approaching the pirate also "You knew Belle was under a spell and drunk and you took advantage of all of…" Rumple seethed lifting his cane to strike him

"No wait…" Hook yelled throwing up his hands "All I remember is that they showed up on my ship with all of them…" he said gesturing to the group around them "And lady Tink whispered something in my ear and just as before I had no control over my body, I did a lot of things but since I wasn't any harm and yes… I was kissing them… I just figured once they've had their fun, I would gloat later about it, since they were drunk and recording the whole thing" Hook said sighing

"Tink" Granny growled

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" Tink said "Let's just find the paper and rip it up"

"It's right here" Travis said pointing to the case where the document sat

Regina poofed it to her

"Rip the damn thing" Granny said

"Wait a minute" Snow said looking at the paper "I recognize that hand writing, did you guys make up this list?" she asked the group

"Well we were pretty drunk last night and we wrote a few of them like our club names but the little angry dude finished off the list" Seth said

"What little angry dude" Emma demanded after a moment Snow spoke up

"Leroy" She said looking up from the document


End file.
